Los Cazadores
by erendir
Summary: A medida que la iglesia pierde terreno ante los avances científicos del siglo XIX, la población comienza a perder su fe en favor de la ciencia y la razón, con los gobiernos creando leyes cada vez más laicas, momento en que aquellos hechiceros, brujas y seres sobrenaturales con malas intenciones aprovechan para salir a la luz, aprovechando la pérdida de poder de su principal enemigo
1. El artista marcial

High School DxD no nos de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—"pensamientos"

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**También podéis encontrar las de mi colega RedSS en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**EL ARTISTA MARCIAL**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei había nacido en una época complicada para su país. Japón, el país del sol naciente, se encontraba siendo influenciado por los países occidentales. El país nipón se había mantenido aislado del mundo durante muchos siglos, pero ahora las potencias de Europa y los . veían en aquel pequeño y montañoso país un lugar donde extender su influencia y obtener productos de gran interés para dichas potencias.

Japón, hasta mil ochocientos cincuenta y tres, había permanecido aislado del resto del mundo económica y políticamente, excepto para China y los Países Bajos. En esta fecha llega una escuadra de la Armada estadounidense que tenía como propósito exigir un tratado de comercio. Este hecho se conoce también como Kuro-fune raikō, o llegada de los barcos negros. Al no tener Japón una armada para hacerle frente tuvo que aceptar el tratado, evidenciando lo débil que era el país.

Lo sorprendente de esta revolución fue que la propia aristocracia inició el movimiento, pues vieron claro que las cosas debían cambiar: si no querían ser sometidos, tenían que acabar con su sistema feudal y modernizarse. Así comenzó un periodo de guerras que duró cuatro años, guerras que acabaron con el triunfo de aquellos que querían el cambio, eliminar el feudalismo, también llamado shogunate. Pero no nos centraremos en la historia de Japón durante dicho periodo, sino en un pequeño poblado del profundo Japón.

Dicho lugar se llamaba Kuoh, una ciudad sin nada importante, otro poblado más del país. No era cuna de grandes guerreros, ni de sitios de interés o estudio. No tenía nada que la hiciera especial, ni siquiera para hacer alguna pequeña visita. Entre todos los habitantes de la población nos centraremos en una familia de tres personas, un matrimonio y su hijo pequeño. Ésta familia tampoco tiene nada de especial. Ninguno es un gran guerrero, ni están considerados unos genios. Eran personas normales y corrientes, sencillamente unos ciudadanos más de la nación del sol naciente.

Pero es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.

XXXXX

Era el once de noviembre en la época que llegaría a conocerse como Era Meiji. En el pequeño templo de la ciudad se estaba por llevar a cabo una ceremonia de boda entre dos jóvenes que no llegaban a los veinte años: Hyoudou Issei y Aika Kiryuu.

Aika Kiryuu era una muchacha de corta cabellera castaña y no demasiado alta, en la media de las mujeres japonesas, pero tenía un problema, y ese era su visión. Kiryuu no podía ver como el resto, y su familia no poseía dinero suficiente para pagarle unas gafas, así que la joven iba por la vida intentando distinguir las siluetas que observaba. Pero a pesar de aquello, la muchacha no perdió su particular sentido del humor, y eso era algo que alegraba el corazón a sus padres. Quizás llegara a quedar ciega en un futuro no muy lejano, pero sabían que eso no le impediría ser quien era.

En cuanto a Hyoudou Issei, el joven no destacaba. Era un muchacho normal, con el lívido un tanto más alto de lo normal, que disfrutaba de su vida, ayudando a su padre en su trabajo para algún día dedicarse a lo mismo y disfrutando de su tiempo libre con sus amigos, entre los cuales estaba la propia Kiryuu.

En verdad el matrimonio había sido arreglado para ambos desde que eran muy pequeños, así que fueron criados con esa idea. Eran muy buenos amigos y se tenían un gran cariño, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si realmente amaba al otro, pero las cosas no estaban como para rechazar nada, sobre todo con el cambio político que vivió el país hacía unos pocos años atrás.

Y al fin, después de tantos años, el día de su boda había llegado. Tal y como era tradición en las bodas sintoístas japonesas, Hyoudou Issei vestía un montsuki, que es un kimono de etiqueta negro decorado con el emblema de la familia, llamado kamon. El joven hijo del matrimonio Hyoudou no sabía qué sentir en aquel momento. ¿En verdad estaba bien casarse con alguien que no amaba? Le tenía un grandísimo cariño a Kiryuu, pero tanto como para dar aquel gran paso...

Su padre no se encontraba en casa, pues estaba terminando de prepararlo todo para el gran evento del pueblo, así que solo se encontraba su madre para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara para aquel día tan especial.

—Ise, ven aquí —ordenó la mujer.

El joven adulto se acercó un tanto avergonzado a su progenitora. La mujer suspiró, causando un pequeño escalofrío en el joven, pero entonces sonrió como toda madre solía hacerlo mientras arreglaba sus ropajes de boda.

—Okaa-san, no hace falta. Otou-san ya lo arregló.

—Ahhh mi pequeño. Otou-san no lo ha hecho bien. ¿Ves? Esto no está bien, va así —Con una suave sonrisa, la matriarca Hyoudou arregló los ropajes de su único hijo—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —Le preguntó luego de contemplar su rostro.

—Yo…, verás..., no sé cómo explicarlo…

La mujer acarició el rostro de su hijo con preocupación. Pudo ver la duda en sus ojos y supo de inmediato el motivo del dudar de su único retoño. Sonriendo nuevamente, la mujer le abrazó con todo su amor y cariño, gesto correspondido por Issei.

—Mi pequeño. Te entiendo, créeme. Otou-san y yo nos casamos del mismo modo, pero hemos sido felices. Quizás la convivencia, el convertiros en esposo y esposa os haga avanzar hasta ese punto donde el amor surja. Es normal tener miedo, pero debes enfrentar dicho miedo y superarlo —Deshizo el abrazo y abarcó su rostro con ambas manos—. Y recuerda, siempre nos tendrás para lo que necesites.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del único hijo de los Hyoudou, lágrimas que fueron secadas por la mujer con sus propios dedos.

—Gracias okaa-san.

—No tienes que darlas, mi pequeño.

No mucho después llegó el patriarca de la familia para recogerlos. La familia Hyoudou fue directamente al templo, donde todo estaba ya listo para la boda. Cuando llegaron todos estaban expectantes. Issei caminó hasta el lugar donde debía estar para su ceremonia de bodas y allí, frente a él, estaba la novia, Aika Kiryuu, vistiendo un shiramuko; un kimono blanco con detalles rojos, colores que representan, para la cultura nipona, la pureza y la buena fortuna, que complementaba con un wataboshi, y un tsunokakushi, que es una especie de tocado.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los invitados y luego la pareja: la novia entrando de la mano de su madre y salió, ya casada, de la mano de su suegra. El novio, por el contrario, entró y salió acompañado de su padre.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y bastante rápida, como era normal, ya que no duró más de veinte minutos. En ella los novios cumplieron un ritual de purificación, se leyeron palabras de compromiso e hicieron ofrendas a los Kami, que son los Dioses Sintoístas. Pero el acto más importante de una boda japonesa tradicional es el San sankudo, que significa "tres veces tres a nueve", un rito que se da luego del intercambio de los anillos y los juzus, una especie de rosarios, a través del cual la pareja hizo una promesa de matrimonio ante Gohonzon, un objeto de devoción en el budismo japonés, que consistía en tomar tres vasos de sake, que representan al cielo, la tierra y el hombre, en tres sorbos. Este proceso primero lo hizo el novio y luego la novia, y se hizo de esa forma ya que el tres es un número sagrado que traería felicidad a la pareja y representaba la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Al terminar la ceremonia los invitados realizaron una procesión detrás de los novios.

Luego de la ceremonia, y ya en la recepción, los novios se cambiaron de vestimenta. Kiryuu cambió a un kimono rojo y blanco mientras Issei usaba un kimono gris.

Como era normal en las bodas japonesas, ésta estaba regida por ciertos patrones que se repetían: una magnífica entrada de los novios, luego ambos miembros del nuevo matrimonio presentaban en sociedad a su pareja, seguido esto de una enorme cena, discursos de algunos invitados, y finalmente un último discurso, esta vez de la pareja, donde agradecieron a todos por estar presentes.

Contrario a la ceremonia, en la que los invitados suelen ser las personas más cercanas a la pareja, las recepciones solían ser enormes, con varios cientos de invitados. Como era también tradición, el hombre era quien hablaba con todos los invitados mientras que la mujer se limitaba a seguirle, sonreír y asentir.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Ya sólo quedaba el final de la recepción, cuando la pareja daría a los invitados unos recuerdos llamados hikidemono que pueden contener de todo: elementos decorativos, dulces, vajillas, entre muchas otras opciones. Sin embargo aquello nunca llegó a pasar. ¿El motivo? La maldad de algunas criaturas vivientes, maldad y placer por la destrucción, la muerte y la sangre así como por el sufrimiento de sus víctimas y el olor del miedo.

¿Y por qué era eso el motivo por el cual la culminación de lo que debería haber sido el momento más feliz de sus vidas no pudo concretarse? Por _ellos_.

Seres extraños. No eran personas. No parecían animales. Simplemente, solo podía describírselos como… seres. Seres cuya mera y misma existencia parecía exudar una maldad tan espesa que era capaz de ser sentida por su sola presencia. No sabía que eran. No podía describirlos de forma exacta, pero tampoco hubiera podido de haberlos visto de antemano. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, sus instintos gritarle, su cerebro paralizándose, más nada podía cambiar el hecho que ocurría frente a él.

Y ese era, que aquellas criaturas estaban masacrando a los invitados a la boda. Se lanzaban de frente, con garras tan afiladas como cualquier espada y dientes grandes y puntiagudos que atravesaban piel, músculo y hueso. Algunos eran tan fuertes que partían en dos a las personas con sus poderosas mandíbulas y su fuerza sobrehumana.

Las pocas personas armadas intentaban enfrentarse a aquellas aberraciones, pero nada podían hacer. Aquellas criaturas eran demasiado rápidas, y mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de los presentes. Los afilados filos que debía haber cortado a aquellos seres caían al suelo con las hojas limpias, o sucias por la sangre, la sangre de las personas que caían muertas por aquellos seres.

Para Issei, todo pasó a ser un frenesí indistinguible: gente luchando, seres atacando, invitados muriendo, el lugar colapsando. En un acto de reflejo acercó a Kiryuu hacia sí mismo, en lo que empezaba a buscar a los padres de ambos, separados entre medio de la confusión reinante.

Los gritos de los presentes se entremezclaban unos con otros: gritos de dolor con gritos de miedo, gritos de agonía con gritos de sufrimiento. Aquello se había convertido en una carnicería unilateral. Los cuerpos de los padres de la pareja yacían en el suelo, con las tripas arrancadas o a medio arrancar, con la sangre formando charcos bajo sus cuerpos. El resto de presentes, los invitados, no estaban en una mejor situación. Aquellos seres, aquellas criaturas malignas, reían y disfrutaban de asesinar a aquellos que intentaban huir, gritaban de placer mientras devoraban los cuerpos vivos y muertos, no parecían importarles el estado.

Issei alzó la cabeza al creer divisar a su suegra. La madre de Kiryuu se encontraba junto a su esposo, quien katana en mano intentaba matar a una de esas criaturas, la cual parecía disfrutar de los inútiles intentos del hombre por alcanzarle. Ésta criatura daba vueltas, lanzando algún que otro ataque que lograba alcanzar a alguno del matrimonio Aika. La sangre comenzó a manar de sus heridas, manchando sus ropajes.

— ¡Otou-san! —Chilló Issei intentando avisarle de un ataque por la espalda, pero fue inútil.

Kiryuu, al escuchar a Issei llamar a su padre, pues a pesar de su mala vista pudo discernir las figuras de sus padres, corrió hacia ellos aun a pesar de los gritos de su esposo. Con horror vio cómo una de esas criaturas partía a su madre en dos a la altura del estómago y cómo un instante después su padre perdía la cabeza por una mordida mortal de otra criatura. La muchacha detuvo su corrida, demasiado horrorizada para gritar o moverse. Las criaturas cayeron en su cuenta, sonriendo al ver un nuevo plato para comer. De sus bocas caía sangre y entre sus dientes había restos de las ropas y carne. Quizás fue el destino el que quiso que otras personas atacaran a las bestias y éstas olvidaran a la joven para ir a por aquellos que osaban atacarles.

Issei corrió en pos de su esposa luego de evitar morir, aunque su brazo sangraba. Cuando llegó hasta ésta, Kiryuu lloraba por tristeza, dolor y terror. A pesar de su mala vista había podido presenciar la muerte brutal de sus amados padres.

Issei no encontraba forma de consolarla, pero lo primordial era sacarla a ella y a él mismo de allí lo antes posible. Sin embargo, apenas alcanzó a pensar en un plan de escape para llegar a la salida cuando un fuerte sonido le llamó la atención. Solo logró desviar su mirada hacia arriba, hacia donde la estructura debilitada por llamas estaba, para observar los escombros caer hacia su persona.

Con un ruido sordo, todo se fue a negro.

XXXXX

El único hijo de los Hyoudou abrió los ojos con gran dificultad. Notaba su cuerpo increíblemente dolorido, y no era para menos. Los golpes de aquellos miserables demonios le habían roto varios huesos y para mejorarlo tenía restos del lugar justo encima suyo. Era un milagro que no hubiera muerto aplastado por los escombros, el fuego y humo, o por los mismos demonios.

Reuniendo sus escasas fuerzas, trató inútilmente de quitarse los restos de encima. Al fallar en eso, cambió su intento a deslizarse por entre los espacios que quedaban disponibles, quitándose de encima los huesos ajenos tratando de imaginarse que eran simplemente algunos escombros más. Cuando finalmente logró salir de la gran pila de escombros, se arrastró por algunos metros antes de sentarse, observando su alrededor. El paisaje lo sobrecogió.

Su esposa yacía muerta junto a sus padres, todos ellos en un estado tal que le provocó arcadas. Vació su estómago por primera vez esa mañana… Las criaturas no habían devorado a nadie del todo, siempre dejaban una parte de su víctima, y eso incluyó a la familia Aika. La segunda vez que vació su estómago ese día llegó cuando vio a sus padres. Un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta, un grito que le provocó dolor, un grito que mostraba cuán grande era su sufrimiento en aquel momento.

Su rugido de dolor y lástima murió en sollozos y quejidos, con un cuerpo adolorido y entumecido ante las heridas y apenas capaz de reaccionar a su entorno. Se quedó allí, observando impotente lo que debió haber sido el día más feliz de su vida, ahora meras ruinas evidencia de una masacre cruel y sin sentido.

Algunas criaturas, quizás rezagados, aparecieron luego del grito de Issei. Al joven ya no le importaba morir, incluso si era de aquella manera tan horrible…, devorado vivo. Sus ojos vacíos y lacrimosos observaron sin observar a sus ejecutores. Estaba muy cansado y a punto de caer inconsciente cuando algo pasó.

De pronto un hombre extraño apareció blandiendo una katana. Con una rapidez inhumana y destreza sin igual cortó las cabezas de todos aquellos seres, quienes apenas y tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, para defenderse de los ataques del recién llegado.

Issei solo pudo observar, dañado como estaba, la impresionante habilidad del recién llegado. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, a tal punto de apenas poder distinguirlos, y su espada apenas dejaba un rastro de sangre por su paso debido a lo rápido de su movimiento. Sin embargo, sus propias heridas le estaban pasando factura, por lo que cuando el desconocido estaba encargándose de los últimos seres malvados, Issei no pudo sino ver cómo toda su visión se iba a negro y sentía nuevamente el frío del suelo en su rostro.

XXXXX

Despertó en un lugar cálido: no lo suficiente como para que se sofocara, pero sí como para que incluso estar echado en un lugar duro fuera cómodo. Se sacudió ligeramente en lo que se sentaba, notando que estaba en un futón en el suelo de alguna casa. Se revisó, encontrándose tratado y vendado, aunque adolorido notoriamente. Notó también unas ropas dobladas a un costado suyo, un vaso con agua y una nota, indicando que dichas cosas eran para él. Agradeciendo en silencio, se bebió el agua, se vistió (no había notado que estaba semidesnudo) y salió al exterior, mucho menos tibio pero tolerable, en busca del dueño de casa o de alguien que pudiera decirle donde se encontraba.

Su mente empezó a divagar entre las cosas que había visto, tratando de buscarles algún sentido. No avanzaba mucho en eso, pero pese al dolor de cabeza y al nudo en la garganta que le provocaba, persistió en su tarea, ordenando sus pensamientos y buscando una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido enfrente suyo. Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo al alcanzar, en su cabeza, el momento final de su consciencia, donde aquella persona salía de la nada y eliminaba a las criaturas.

Aquel extraño hombre no parecía ser alguien extraordinario, pero en lo poco que recordaba entre el inicio del ataque y caer en la inconsciencia, ese sujeto aparecía. Había logrado eliminar a todas aquellas bestias con su katana de una manera que creía imposible. Se movió tan o más rápido que los propios demonios, y manejaba la espada con una magistral maestría.

Lo encontró, sorprendentemente, sentado en uno de los extremos del jardín interno de la casa. Estaba cuidando de la hoja de unas de sus espadas. Se acercó con curiosidad, deteniéndose ante la mirada del individuo. Recién notó que ya era de avanzada edad, seguramente acercándose a los seis decenios de vida.

—Entonces… —Empezó a hablar cuando lo vio. Issei solo le observó, expectante—, ¿Qué harás?

Issei le observó y apretó su puño, levantando su mirada determinadamente.

—Quiero aprender a defenderme.

— ¿Solo eso? —Inquirió el espadachín, impasible.

—N-no… no lo sé.

—Pero te ves como que quieres hacer algo.

—Pero no sé qué.

—Entonces… ¿te interesaría hacerte un _Cazador_?

— ¿_Cazador_? ¿Eso qué es?

—Es a lo que nos dedicamos algunos, chico. Has visto las criaturas que han atacado tu pueblo, ¿verdad? —Issei se mordió el labio al recordar aquel horror, todo lo que había perdido. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—. Veo que sí. Esas criaturas, bestias, monstruos o como quieras llamarlas, son nuestro trabajo. Nosotros, los _Cazadores_, nos encargamos de eliminarlas para evitar que sigan haciendo daño. Pero me temo que esa vez no llegué a tiempo, y eso ha llevado a la matanza que has vivido. Lo siento por todo aquello que hayas perdido, muchacho.

Issei escuchó atentamente las palabras del anciano. Él mismo ya no tenía nada que perder, pero el pensamiento de que otras personas pudieran sufrir lo que él sufrió sumado al ligero deseo de venganza y de respuestas que tenía le hizo decir sin dudar:

—Vale. Acepto —El maestro de la espada le miró directamente a los ojos—. Seré un _Cazador_.

Aunque su determinación flaqueó ligeramente cuando su ahora instructor le miró con ojos peligrosos y dijo.

—Espero mantengas esa determinación…, ya que mi entrenamiento es de todo menos amigable.

Issei Hyoudou tragó saliva.

XXXXX

Un año había pasado y no había avance alguno. Por mucho que Issei lo intentara, o por mucho que su maestro se esforzara en enseñarle, era simplemente imposible. Hyoudou Issei no era apto para usar armas de filo. Su nivel era poco mejor que el de un aprendiz, y eso no era halago alguno, no en alguien que llevaba un año entrenando sin mejorar prácticamente nada.

—Déjalo Hyoudou. Tú no eres apto para luchar con una espada o con cualquier arma de filo —Gruñó su maestro mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Podrás defenderte decentemente de quienes manejen una, pero en un combate serio acabarías muerto en el primer intercambio de golpes.

Issei solo atinó a golpear el suelo con su puño, su espada de madera a un lado en el suelo.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

— ¿Además de rendirte? No creo que haya mucho más para tú en este trabajo…

Issei junto sus manos en puños, impotencia acumulándose en cada parte de su cuerpo ante las palabras de su maestro. Por mucho que quisiera negarlas, la realidad era otra: más allá de algunas cosas de conocimiento, apenas había logrado avanzar nada en su entrenamiento, tanto como _Cazador_ como en las espadas. Sencillamente, no era lo suyo.

— ¿De verdad…, no hay nada?

Su maestro lo miró de reojo por algunos segundos, suspirando y recogiendo las armas de madera.

— ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Dedicar tu vida a un trabajo que la mayor parte del mundo ignora que existe y que puede que ni siquiera te den las gracias, sino que incluso te odien?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Es sencillo, Hyoudou. No todas las personas van a estar felices porque vayas a encargarte de asuntos sobrenaturales. Algunos te criticarán porque sientes que tenían que resolverlo ellos mismos. En otros casos será un ser querido que habrá muerto por tu mano, o llevado a la justicia en contra de su voluntad. En ocasiones verás gente a la que salvaste pero está tan impactada que apenas podrá reaccionar. Incluso tendrás que lidiar con gente que lo perdió todo, gente a la que no podrás ayudar más allá de encargarte del bicho sobrenatural que les quitó todo, y te odiarán por dejarlos allí a su suerte. Eso y más cosas son la parte fea del trabajo de _Cazador_, y la razón por la cual no son tan abundantes como deberían. Escucha, Hyoudou: el primer combate no es el único Gran Filtro del oficio de _Cazador_. En realidad, no es más que el primero, y determina quienes viven para seguir y quiénes no. El segundo Gran Filtro es lo que viene después de los primeros combates de un _Cazador_: el odio, el desdén, el inconformismo y la pérdida. No todos logran superarlo, y tantos potenciales _Cazadores_ desaparecen por el primero como por el segundo. ¿De todas formas quieres seguir adelante?

Issei pesó las palabras de su maestro, aún agachado en el suelo. Todo lo que decía este le hacía sentido de una forma espeluznante. Si su maestro hubiera sido menos amable, él podría seguir allí tirado en lo que eran las ruinas de su hogar, en lugar de la casa de quien le enseñaba actualmente. Si hubiera estado menos herido, podría haber rogado por ayuda y le podría haber sido negada. Incluso, si no hubiera estado herido o su estado mental hubiera sido otro, su reacción podría haber sido criticarlo por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlos a todos. Intentó ponerse en aquel lugar, en aquella posición donde uno hacía todo lo posible, y aun así sé quedaba corto. ¿Lograría mantenerse cuerdo? ¿Podría mantener las expectativas de ese nuevo trabajo?

Su maestro esperaba a un costado, bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a pensar, pero era un hecho que el sol no estaba tan bajo cuando cayó de rodillas. Se levantó y lo encaró, una nueva determinación sumándose y reforzando la que ya tenía y había recién visto flaquear.

— Seguiré adelante con esto. Me convertiré en un _Cazador_, cueste lo que cueste.

Su maestro simplemente lo miró, la mitad de su rostro escondido por la taza vertiendo líquido sobre sus labios, con una expresión neutra. Dejó el té a un lado y observó analíticamente a Issei.

—Bueno. Está bien. Veo que estás decidido a hacerlo. Puede que tu manejo de las armas con filo deje muchísimo que desear, pero quizás puedas usar tu propio cuerpo para pelear. Sólo conozco a un hombre que no usa katana para luchar, sino que usa su propio cuerpo. Viajó mucho por el país, así como por China y occidente. Quizás él pueda ayudarte.

XXXXX

El viaje fue largo y duro, pero la voluntad del único superviviente de la familia Hyoudou no le permitía detenerse ni mirar atrás. Puede que su ex maestro Matsubara se hubiera rendido con él porque no viera posible que el entrenamiento diera sus frutos, pero no perdía la esperanza. Obtendría el poder para su venganza y poder proteger a la gente.

Un día al fin logró llegar a su destino. Frente a él se erguía la ciudad de Kyoto, una de las ciudades más importantes de todo Japón. Conocía su nombre, conocía su historia…, y conocía la otra Kyoto, la oculta, donde habitaban los seres sobrenaturales, su ciudad. Bueno, más que conocerla era sabedor de su existencia y por donde llegar a ella, es decir, la entrada principal.

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, no era el caso por el cual había viajado hasta aquel lugar

Su ex maestro le había dado un nombre, Nagano Makoto, y ahora debía buscar a ese hombre en la antigua capital del país, pues ahora la capital era Edo, renombrada como Tokio. La única información que tenía, a parte de su nombre, era que tenía sesenta años, que no tenía aspecto de alguien debilucho y le gustaba mucho el sake. Con esa poca información lo mejor era buscar en las tabernas a un anciano con cuerpo fuerte y entrenado.

La época de los samuráis había pasado, pero seguramente habría varios ancianos con aquellas características. Suspiró con cansancio, pues al menos tenía el nombre.

Se internó en la ciudad, quedando embobado con su belleza. Kyoto era muy distinta de su ciudad natal, lo cual era normal, pues estaba comparando un pequeño pueblo cercano a las montañas con la antigua capital. Ardía en deseos de visitar con total tranquilidad aquella hermosa ciudad, pues contaba con numerosos lugares de interés como eran el Palacio Imperial, el Castillo Nijō, el Kinkaku-ji y el Ginkaku-ji, o el Santuario Heian y el Fushimi Inari-taisha, además de otros muchos.

Pero tuvo que chasquear la lengua al recordar el verdadero motivo de su llegada a aquel lugar, así que centró todos sus esfuerzos en su tarea. Buscó a conciencia el lugar que le habían indicado. Kyoto era inmensa, y estaba aterrado. Era un hombre de pueblo y allí estaba, en algo que jamás pensó contemplar.

Preguntó en muchos lugares, se recorrió la ciudad de arriba abajo, pasó la mañana, pasó la tarde y la noche ocupó su lugar. Al fin, luego de seguir preguntando, logró llegar a su destino. El lugar no parecía ser lujoso, sino un pequeño lugar donde comer, beber y descansar un rato.

El joven Hyoudou se adentró en el lugar, barriendo rápidamente con su mirada tanto la propia estructura como a todos los presentes. Fue así que creyó encontrar a aquel que estaba buscando durante todo el día en la ciudad. Clavó su mirada en un hombre anciano que debía rondar los sesenta años. Larga cabellera grisácea atada en una coleta cuyo rostro estaba adornado por una larga barba y un bigote bastante gracioso, ambos del mismo tono que su cabello. Y tal y como muchos otros ancianos que había visto en la ciudad, su cuerpo era bastante robusto. Había entrenado y luchado durante bastantes años. Bebía tranquilamente sake mientras observaba nada disimulado a las mujeres de aquella posada. Con gesto serio se acercó a ese hombre, colocándose frente a él.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted el maestro de artes marciales Nagano Makoto?

El anciano clavó su mirada en el joven Hyoudou, dejando su taza con sake a medio viaje entre la mesa y su boca.

— ¿Quién pregunta?

—Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y me envía el maestro Matsubara.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, el anciano hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no por el ex maestro de Issei, sino porque suponía el motivo de que lo hubiera enviado a él.

—Ese desgraciado —Gruñó con una sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto para que Issei se sentara—. Siéntate muchacho y cuéntame tu historia.

El maestro de artes marciales Nagano colocó una taza y echó en ella sake mientras Issei se sentaba frente a él. El joven nunca antes había tomado alcohol, pero no iba a rechazar un ofrecimiento, por lo que agradeció y tomó el líquido que rebosaba en aquella taza. Apretó los ojos mientras sentía el líquido caer por su garganta. Definitivamente no era algo de su agrado.

—Al menos no has tosido mientras lo bebías. ¡Buen aguante chico! —Celebró el anciano maestro—. La gran mayoría de los primerizos tosen y tiran el sake de su taza, un gran desperdicio. Ahora cuenta.

El Hyoudou asintió. Aquel anciano iba directo al grano, o al menos no se andaba con rodeos así de primeras. El más joven relató su historia desde el día de su boda, los eventos de la Matanza de Kuoh, como era conocido aquel día en la región. El maestro Nagato no interrumpió en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando habló del otro maestro. No fue hasta que Issei finalizó su relato que volvió a hablar.

—Hum, ya veo. Un ataque de monstruos. Bueno, no es algo anormal en el mundo. ¿Pero por qué motivo quieres obtener las habilidades de un _Cazador_? Me hago una idea, pero prefiero que seas tú el que me cuente. Y más vale que me respondas con sinceridad, muchacho. Una de las cosas que más odio es a los mentirosos, así que te aconsejo no mentirme a la cara, ni siquiera intentarlo.

Issei respiró hondamente, teniendo clara su contestación. Su anterior maestro le había hecho aquella misma pregunta, y la respuesta no había cambiado en aquel año.

—No negaré que quiero venganza contra aquellos monstruos que asesinaron a mis padres, a mi esposa y a sus propios padres, pero si ésta es la situación en el mundo, entonces es mi deber no sólo obtener venganza, sino también proteger a todos los que pueda de aquellas mismas criaturas que hacen maldades.

— ¿Y qué diferencia a un ser sobrenatural que comete maldades de un humano que comete maldades? Después de todo, humanos y sobrenaturales no somos tan distintos como quieren creer. Somos bastante similares en muchísimos aspectos.

—Puede ser. No he tenido la ocasión de encontrarme con otro no humano aparte de aquellas viles criaturas, pero mi anterior maestro me dijo las mismas palabras que usted. De los humanos comunes y corrientes son las propias fuerzas del Estado las que deben aplicar la justicia, pero de aquellos con capacidades superiores a sus fuerzas, sería nuestro deber detener sus actos.

— ¿Y la justicia?

—No soy un justiciero.

El maestro Nagato curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero quieres asesinar a las criaturas no humanas que cometan actos que nosotros consideramos viles y malvados. Hablas de arrebatar vidas, aunque no sean humanas. Eso es aplicar un castigo según tu propio juicio. ¿Acaso tu deber como _Cazador_ no sería capturarlo y entregarlo a la justicia?

— ¿Humanos normales y corrientes juzgando a un ser sobrenatural? Nadie creería que se trataría de algo así. Sólo imagínese el caos que se crearía si se presentara a un ser sobrenatural a la ciudadanía. ¡El desastre!

—Eso es cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué no llevarlo a la justicia de la especie a la que pertenezca?

El más joven frunció el ceño, disgustado con aquella idea.

—Nadie nos asegura que los ideales sobre justicia sean iguales a los nuestros. Quizás los crímenes que haya cometido no sean siquiera crímenes para otras especies, no humanas hablo.

—Supongamos que tienes razón. Pongamos una situación hipotética: atrapas a un ser que ha asesinado a varias personas, lo llevas ante los líderes de su especie y estos determinan que no ha hecho nada malo. ¿Qué harías entonces, muchacho? No puedes llevarlo a las autoridades humanas porque, como bien has dicho, no tienen conocimientos sobre el mundo no humano, al menos aquellos que no estén en las más altas esferas. ¿Qué harías entonces?

Issei intentó responder a aquella cuestión expuesta por aquel anciano maestro, pero su boca quedó abierta sin emitir sonido alguno. Era cierto, ¿Qué debía hacer en un caso así? Ya había afirmado que no era un justiciero… Él no era juez, jurado y verdugo… ¿Entonces qué hacer en casos semejantes a ese? El anciano sonrió satisfecho al contemplar la indecisión de aquel que quería convertirse en su discípulo. La cuestión que le había planteado era fundamental para su futuro como _Cazador_. Sabía que no era una cuestión sencilla de responder, por lo que no sería raudo con él. Incluso aquella cuestión podría ser su primera prueba cuando fuera un _Cazador_…, si llegaba a serlo.

—Tranquilo, sería insensato dar una respuesta ahora, pues necesitas mucha meditación para llegar a la respuesta adecuada. Ahora quiero que me informes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste entrenando con el maestro Matsubara?

—Un año.

—Un año, bien. ¿Y qué tanto avanzaste en ese año?

—… —Nagato enarcó una ceja al observar al joven frente a sí desviar la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla—. Bueno…, digamos que…, es un tanto…, vergonzoso…

—Venga niño, dilo ya. No puede ser para tanto. En un año debiste haber aprendido…

—Nada.

El silencio inundó la conversación. Nagato creía haber oído mal. Le resultaba imposible que una persona no aprendiera nada de nada sobre cómo manejar una espada en un año, sobre todo teniendo de maestro a su conocido. Sus ojos escrutaron los del Hyoudou, buscando que sus palabras fueran mentira, pero el joven desvió la mirada, rojo por la vergüenza.

—Imposible… Un año… —Murmuró a punto de estallar de risa, incrédulo—. ¿Un año y ni un sólo avance importante? —De pronto estalló en carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. Muchacho, lo tuyo es pura negación para blandir un arma.

— ¡Me esforcé mucho! —Exclamó ofendido.

Era bien cierto que le avergonzaba no haber hecho ningún progreso aceptable con la espada en un año, sobre todo siendo su maestro un _Cazador_ y experto en el manejo de la katana, y odiaba que se lo recordaran… ¡pero odiaba más aún que aquel anciano se estuviera riendo de él, en su cara!

—No estoy diciendo que no lo hicieras —Bufó divertido mientras bebía más sake—, sino que por mucho que entrenes no obtendrás resultados satisfactorios. A eso me refiero.

—Lo sé —Admitió desanimado el joven—. Por mucho que lo intentaba no había manera. Día y noche entrenaba, pero no hubo manera. Agradezco a mi anterior sensei por haber aguantado tanto conmigo a pesar de no mostrar resultados en todo ese tiempo.

—Mucha paciencia tuvo contigo para aguantar tanto tiempo, muchacho —Levantó su jarra de sake, haciendo gestos a la moza de aquel lugar para que llevara otra botella—. En verdad debiste de caerle bien para aquello, pues sé que ha tenido discípulos con los que se rindió en un par de meses.

Issei quedó un poco incómodo al ver la mirada escrupulosa del anciano, como si intentara averiguar algo, aquello que había mencionado que le hacía tan "especial" como para que el maestro Matsubara le hubiera aguantado todo un año.

Issei se sintió incómodo por la profundidad y seriedad de aquella visión, pero mantuvo la mirada. Su anterior maestro le había hecho aquello mismo incontables veces, un pequeño entrenamiento para que, en ciertos momentos, sus ojos no revelaran aquello que no debía revelar. Una debilidad que había eliminado hasta casi anularla…, casi.

—Hum, bien, bien. Veo que tus ojos no dicen demasiado, pero aún dicen más de la cuenta —Asintió Nagato con la cabeza, satisfecho—. Pero yo terminaré de eliminar esa debilidad, al igual que todas las que tienes.

De pronto una mujer realmente hermosa a los ojos del Hyoudou se acercó a la mesa con una jarra de sake. La dejó con gran elegancia, recogiendo la otra ya vacía. Nagato observó de reojo al joven, quien parecía embelesado con la belleza de aquella mujer. Entonces, mientras la moza se retiraba, tocó su espalda, justo encima del trasero, mientras sonreía colmilludamente.

— ¡Kya!

Para sorpresa de Issei, de aquella mujer surgieron un par de orejas de zorro y tres colas, todo aquello del mismo tono de color de su cabellera. La mujer se dio la vuelta, mirando asesinamente al anciano, quien sonreía inocentemente, mientras escondía rápidamente sus características no humanas.

—Vuelve a hacer eso, maldito viejo, y te arrancaré la mano de un mordisco.

— ¡Jojojojo! No pongas esa cara tan fea, o le saldrán arrugas a tu hermoso rostro —Dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Con un gruñido animal la mujer se dio la vuelta, siguiendo su camino. Nagato volvió la vista al Hyoudou mientras se servía más sake. Una sonrisa burlona surgió en su rostro, pues los ojos del muchacho seguían mostrando que tan embelesado estaba de la belleza de la mujer, tanto su belleza humana como su belleza de kitsune.

—Se te cae la baba, muchacho —Comentó burlón el maestro.

Issei parpadeó un par de veces, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras limpiaba la baba que caía por la comisura de su boca.

—Yo…, lo lamento… —Se disculpó aún sonrojado, intentando recobrar la compostura ante el anciano maestro.

— ¡Jajaja! No tienes que disculparte, mocoso. Es una mujer muy hermosa, y sus características no humanas no la afean en lo más mínimo. Es más, incluso me atrevo a decir que realzan su belleza —Dio un largo trago, soltando un largo suspiro de placer—. Son numerosos los _Cazadores_ que odian a los sobrenaturales y afirman que lo que tú acabas de ver sólo muestran la monstruosidad de los no humanos. ¡Bah, panda de idiotas! ¡No hay mujeres feas, todas las mujeres son guapas, incluidas las no humanas! Aunque siempre hay excepciones jajajaja.

—Pensaba que los _Cazadores_ no debían odiar a los no humanos —Comentó Issei luego de asentir a las palabras del anciano, pues pensaba igual.

— ¡Ja! Eres un pobre iluso, muchacho. Aun eres joven. Por supuesto que hay _Cazadores_ que odian a los no humanos, siendo ésta su principal razón para volverse uno, pero saben que por encima de todo están las leyes, reglas, normas o como quieras llamarlas, y quebrantarlas sólo los volverán objetivos. No hay nada peor para un _Cazador_ que volverse un objetivo. No solo tendrías una diana en tu nuca a la cual dispararían los no humanos, sino que incluso los humanos tirarían a matar. Creo que Matsubara te enseñó sobre las leyes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó —Dijo mientras recordaba una de sus primeras charlas importantes—. Por cierto, he podido darme cuenta de la gran presencia de seres sobrenaturales que hay en torno a este lugar. Son muchos más numerosos que en otras partes de la ciudad, con alguna excepción.

—Es normal, después de todo estamos en un punto delgado que separa la Kyoto humana de la oculta.

— ¿Qué?

—Te lo explicaré luego. Ahora he de irme —El anciano se puso en pie e Issei le imitó—. Nos veremos mañana en el camino del norte justo cuando amanezca. En caso de no estar a esa hora ya puedes olvidarte de entrenar conmigo.

Aquello alarmó a Issei, pero asintió mientras hacía una reverencia.

— ¡Gracias por esta oportunidad, Nagano—sensei! ¡Prometo no fallarle!

—Eso espero muchacho, porque yo no pienso esperar un año para ver algún resultado positivo —Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero justo después de abrir la puerta miró con burla a Issei. El joven dejó de sonreír entusiasmado, teniendo un escalofrío—. Oh, paga la cuenta por mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ese es el deber de un seito!

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta. El resto de clientes observaron a Issei con lástima, aunque la moza del lugar se mantenía de brazos cruzados, molesta porque el anciano se hubiera ido sin pagar. Pero le restó importancia mientras su dura mirada se clavaba en el joven. No sentía lástima por él, ni la más mínima.

—" ¡Hijo de la grandísima puta!"

XXXXX

El sol aún no asomaba pero el amanecer estaba ya cercano. Un cansado, hambriento y ojeroso Hyoudou Issei caminaba en dirección a donde ese maldito hijo de puta que tenía como nuevo maestro le había dicho que se reuniera con él a esa misma hora. Aún recordaba el sonido de su dinero desapareciendo por completo de su bolsa, la cara de burla de aquella kitsune, los rostros de lástima del resto de clientes… No había comido porque no tenía dinero…, había dormido en la calle porque no podía alquilar una habitación y nadie le hospedaría gratis…, estaba asqueado con la vida en aquel momento.

Al fin llegó al lugar indicado justo cuando las primeras luces del astro rey comenzaban a iluminarle el rostro. Sus ojos se achicaron y estaba que echaba fuego por la boca porque frente a él, fresco como una lechuga, con un rostro que demostraba que había descansado más que mejor y había desayunado de forma abundante, estaba su maestro Nagato.

— ¡Tú, viejo desgraciado! ¡Gasté todo lo que me quedaba! —Exclamó furioso, apuntando con su dedo al anciano—. ¡Maldito viejo borracho! ¡No me queda nada! ¡No he podido comer y he dormido en la calle!

—Jojojojo. Lo lamento niño. Pero que sepas que tengo una mejor opinión de ti ahora —Se disculpó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No me fastidies!

—Le das demasiada importancia al sueño y al comer.

—… ¿Cómo tienes la conciencia tan tranquila para decirme eso?

—Muchacho, son numerosas las veces que he dormido en el duro suelo y he estado hasta tres días sin probar bocado. Te quejas por nada y menos.

— ¡Llevo una semana durmiendo en el suelo y comiendo lo que podía cazar o recolectar! ¡Quería dormir en una buena cama y comer caliente! ¡Tampoco pedía mucho!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —restó importancia aquel anciano maestro mientras agitaba su mano.

Issei se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estirándose del pelo hasta llegar casi al punto de arrancarse mechones. Maldecía el momento en que su anterior maestro le había dicho aquel nombre, y maldecía también haberlo encontrado. A la mierda que él fuera su maestro, se habría buscado uno que fuera menos desgraciado y cara dura que él.

—Bueno, has llegado puntual, y eso me gusta. He estado consultando con la almohada y no me echo para atrás —Issei entrecerró los ojos al no entender—. A partir de hoy te entrenaré, muchacho, te convertirás en mi seito. ¡Pero no pienses que seré blando contigo! ¡Tú, Hyoudou Issei, vas a conocer el verdadero infierno!

Issei tragó saliva, asustado por el aura que emanaba su nuevo maestro, una muy distinta a la que había mostrado hasta ahora. Pero apretó los puños. No iba a dar marcha atrás.

—Pero antes de comenzar como se debe… —el joven Hyoudou tuvo un escalofrío al ver cómo de pronto aquel anciano sacaba una afilada katana, avanzando hacia él a una velocidad endemoniada—. ¡Defiéndete!

Issei no esperaba un ataque con un arma, por lo que apenas y pudo evadir el tajo, aunque sus ropas sufrieron daños por el afilado filo de la hoja. Pero los siguientes ataques sí pudo evadirlos con más velocidad y facilidad, por lo menos al principio.

Varias veces usó técnicas enseñadas por su anterior maestro para desarmar al contrincante, pero su actual maestro lograba evitar que las aplicara correctamente.

Aquel anciano no parecía que tuviera sesenta años, pues se movía de una manera más que magistral, y podía jurar que cada vez iba más y más rápido, tanto que llegó el punto en el cual le fue imposible continuar evadiendo.

—Ahhh… Ahhh…

El Hyoudou respiraba de forma errática mientras que el anciano respiraba con normalidad, quizás un poco acelerado por la intensidad de los ataques. La hoja de la katana apuntaba directamente al cuello de Issei, a apenas unos milímetros de la piel.

—Bien, esto me satisface —Sonrió el anciano mientras apartaba el arma de su discípulo, enfundándola—. Al menos ese año te ha servido para aprender a evadir armas de filo. No sabrás usarlas, pero parece que sabes cómo enfrentarlas. Si no hubiera aumentado mi velocidad más de una vez me hubieras desarmado. Es más que aceptable teniendo en cuenta tu nivel. Te felicito por ello.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, caminando según lo marcaba el camino hacia un destino incierto para el joven Hyoudou. Éste enarcó una ceja al no comprender las palabras de su maestro. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta colocarse al lado del anciano, quien mantenía la funda de la espada a su espalda, oculta para cualquier persona que llegara de frente.

— ¿Mi nivel? —Preguntó el Hyoudou sin entender—. ¿A qué se refiere, sensei?

—Me refiero a que tus capacidades físicas están a un gran nivel, pero lejos de todo su potencial humano, y aún más lejos del potencial cúspide que puede desarrollar.

— ¿Potencial cúspide?

—Obviamente me refiero al nivel para enfrentar a seres sobrenaturales.

—Ah, entiendo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, siendo el único sonido el de sus pisadas en aquel camino de tierra. Todo estaba bastante silencioso ya lejos de la ciudad. No había viento, pero el sol no calentaba tanto como para pedir una fresca brisa. Issei tenía varias preguntas en su mente, pero al creer que era mejor que su maestro hablara primero decidió mantenerlas guardadas en su mente al menos hasta que tuviera un poco más de confianza con él.

— ¿Y qué parte te gusta más, muchacho?

El peli castaño miró al anciano de cabellera grisácea con la cabeza ladeada. ¿Qué parte le gustaba más? No entendía la pregunta. ¿Cuántas cosas le había preguntado aquel anciano que no entendiera? Ya iban varias.

— ¿A qué se refiere sensei?

Nagato torció su rostro para observarlo con el gesto fruncido.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa muchacho? Pues obviamente me refiero a qué parte te gusta más.

—Con todo respeto sensei, pero sigo sin entender. Hay muchas cosas que me gustan. ¿No puede ser más específico? —Gruñó con obvia molestia.

Con todo lo que le había pasado por culpa de aquel vejestorio, no pensaba guardarse su humor, aunque pudiera ser una falta de respeto.

—Pues al cuerpo de la mujer, obviamente. ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme? —Issei quedó impactado. Nunca antes, salvo con sus fallecidos amigos, había hablado de ese tema—. Yo soy un amante de los pies. Me gustan los pies pequeños. Sí, tengo un fetiche con los pies, y no me avergüenza reconocerlo —Se defendió con una sonrisa de orgullo al contemplar la mirada de su nuevo aprendiz—. Así que ahora respóndeme muchacho. ¿Qué parte te gusta más?

Issei enrojeció ante la mirada sugerente de su maestro. Aquel tipo era un pervertido que no tenía reparos en mostrarlo, como ya había podido ver en aquella taberna.

—Yo…, pues…

— Venga niño, dilo. No tienes que avergonzarte —Animaba el anciano maestro con bastante interés.

—Yo…, me gustan…, los pechos… —Admitió en un susurro.

—Ohhh, buena elección. ¿Y cómo te gustan?

—Grandes. Que puedan cubrir mis manos —Respondió más animado por el apoyo del venerable _Cazador_.

—Sí, tienes razón. Un buen par de pechos que puedan abarcar toda la mano cuando los agarras, o unos que rebosen. ¡Buena elección muchacho!

— ¡Si! ¡Lo es, ¿verdad?! ¡Son lo más importante de la vida, mi razón de existir! ¡Quiero pasar una vida rodeado de grandes pechos! ¡!

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba gritando su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate al tiempo que miraba a todos lados, alarmado de que alguien ajeno le hubiera escuchado mientras Nagato se reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras un pervertido!

— ¡N-no lo soy!

—Ohhh, sí que lo eres muchacho. ¿Crees que acaso no vi como tus ojos eran atraídos por los generosos senos de la camarera youkai? ¡Pero no tienes de qué avergonzarte! Somos hombres y es normal que pongamos el cuerpo de la mujer en un altar. No hay nada más importante ni valioso para un hombre que una mujer, y obviamente me refiero a toda ella, tanto la parte física como la parte emocional y espiritual. ¡Alabarla es lo que debemos hacer, ya sea humana o sobrenatural!

Issei, quien aún tenía baja la cabeza por la vergüenza, asintió a las palabras del anciano. Tenía razón. Para un hombre no había nada más valioso que una mujer. La mujer era la madre del mundo, y como tal debía ser venerada, protegida y cuidada.

—Una madre es el mejor ejemplo. ¿Qué hombre, en su sano juicio, haría daño a su madre? Nadie, solo aquellos que merezcan el peor de los infiernos. Pero te has marcado un reto difícil, Hyoudou.

— ¿Sensei?

—Por si no lo sabes, en este país, la grandísima mayoría de las mujeres son de senos pequeños, senos que no alcanzan a cubrir una mano, un seno por mano obviamente. Son pocas las mujeres que poseen pechos tan generosos como los que te gusta. Si quieres vivir una vida rodeada de hermosas mujeres de grandes tetas tendrás que viajar a la fría Rusia, los países escandinavos o algunos países de América.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted eso, sensei?

—Porque he viajado mucho, muchacho. Salvo por las islas del pacífico y parte del continente africano, he tenido la suerte de visitar gran parte del mundo. Mis palabras son según mi juicio. Claro que ir a dichos países no te asegura que las mujeres vayan a estar interesadas en ti. Al igual que allí las mujeres tienen los pechos más grandes que las de aquí, los hombres también tienen su virilidad más grande que los de aquí, hablando de forma general. Así que ya puedes tener una buena herramienta, estar bien dotado, para interesarles un poco más.

Issei asintió. Entendía las palabras de su maestro, y entendía también su razonar. ¿Tenía él un miembro dotado en comparación con los varones del extranjero? A saber. Quizás su maestro…

—Si cuando tienes al soldado firme te mide XXX o más, entonces puedes estar tranquilo fuera de nuestro país.

El Hyoudou abrió sus ojos impactado. Ahora tenía claro que tendría que medírsela en cuanto tuviera tiempo…, y estuviera solo.

—Hazme el favor y haz eso cuando yo no esté, y tampoco se te ocurra hacerlo en mi casa —Sonrió divertido el anciano, aunque con un claro tono de advertencia.

Issei tragó saliva luego de que su maestro adivinara sus futuras intenciones.

—No pensaba hacerlo…

—Ya. Por cierto, deberías catar a una mujer antes de trabajar como _Cazador_.

— ¡¿?!

—Eres virgen, muchacho, eso no me lo puedes negar. Te lo digo porque son numerosos los jóvenes _Cazadores_ que mueren en su primer año. No sé lo que te depara el destino, pero sería mejor que disfrutaras de algunas cosas antes de comenzar a trabajar, por si acaso.

Issei quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su maestro. En verdad había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir, y yacer con una mujer era uno de ellos.

Avanzaron por el camino largas horas, tantas que el sol del verano comenzaba a asar sus cuerpos, hasta que ya, habiendo llegado la tarde, llegaron a su destino, una casa cercana a un rio y al pie de las montañas, a no mucha distancia del frondoso bosque que crecía en aquella zona geográfica. Nagato caminó hasta sentarse en una pequeña banca a la sombra del ardiente sol veraniego. Issei se quedó frente a él esperando instrucciones.

—Con el maestro Matsubara te enfocaste en aprender a usar la espada, pero no en desarrollar tus capacidades físicas hasta el nivel cúspide. No diré si eso está bien o mal, pues depende de cada maestro. En mi caso primero desarrollaremos tus capacidades físicas hasta el nivel cúspide y luego te enseñaré mis conocimientos de combate.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea que haga, sensei?

—Vamos a realizar ejercicios varios para comprobar tu capacidad física. Una vez sepa cuál es tu punto máximo, entonces plantearé un entrenamiento adecuado para lograr alcanzar la cúspide. ¿Tienes prisa en finalizar tu entrenamiento?

—No sensei. Las prisas nunca son buenas consejeras.

—Buena respuesta. El entrenamiento llevará varios años, pues romper la barrera límite de la biología humana no es sencillo, y hacerlo con prisas sólo será negativo para tu cuerpo, envejeciéndolo antes de tiempo. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo o prefieres hacerlo de forma rápida?

—La que usted crea que sea más adecuada, sensei.

—Bien, pues empecemos. Calienta tu cuerpo y daremos comienzo.

Issei asintió, dando el primer paso en lo que sería un duro entrenamiento no solo para alcanzar la cúspide de sus capacidades físicas, cruzando el límite biológico humano, sino también para adquirir conocimientos de varias artes marciales y otras habilidades que le serían muy útiles en su futuro trabajo como _Cazador_.

XXXXX

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. El caluroso verano dio paso a la estación de las lluvias y ésta al frío invierno para luego dar paso a la primavera. En todo aquel tiempo Nagato se centró en llevar la capacidad física de su joven aprendiz a su máximo posible como humano. Hyoudou Issei había ganado buena musculatura y ya era capaz de aguantar el duro entrenamiento a nivel humano que su anciano maestro le exigía, lo cual suponía un gran logro para el joven.

Pero ahí no había acabado todo. Conforme su cuerpo ganaba fuerza Nagato fue enseñándole las bases de distintas artes marciales: karate, aikido, jiu-jitsu, judo y una con la cual podría enfrentar a enemigos armados con diversas armas blancas. Haberse centrado solo en el entrenamiento físico hubiera sido un desperdicio de tiempo, un tiempo precioso que no volvía atrás una vez ha pasado. Aquello supuso una gran presión al cuerpo de Hyoudou, llevándolo al extremo, pero el joven no se daba por vencido, lo cual contentaba a su maestro. Era en esos momentos que entendía el motivo por el cual Matsubara había aguantado tanto tiempo con él. La diferencia más significativa era que esta vez Issei si mostraba los frutos de su entrenamiento. No era un chico que poseyera talento, pero si espíritu y voluntad para seguir avanzando y no detenerse.

Fue así que pasó el primer año y las bases ya estaban asentadas. Nagato observó a su joven discípulo limpiarse la suciedad del cuerpo en el rio que había al lado de la casa. Cuerpo sano y mente sana, eso es lo que se le venía a la cabeza cuando le observaba. Tenía algunas pequeñas cicatrices producto del duro entrenamiento tanto físico como marcial, pero estaba más que claro que nuevas cicatrices, más grandes y feas, llenarían aquel cuerpo.

— ¿Te has aseado ya? —Preguntó Nagato mientras se sentaba en la banca con una taza y una jarra llena de sake.

—Sí sensei. El calor es agobiante estos días.

El más joven se puso en pie sin secar el agua que caía por su cabellera, mojando hasta su cintura y perdiéndose en sus pantalones. Debido al calor era normal para él entrenar vestido solo de cintura para abajo así como no secarse cuando se aseaba, a menos que fuera de noche.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Ven, siéntate conmigo. Bebamos un poco.

Issei asintió, procediendo a sentarse junto a su maestro. Nunca había sido de beber, pero le había cogido gusto al alcohol luego de estar un año con él. No era un alcohólico, pero nunca más rechazaría una taza.

—Has progresado adecuadamente, Hyoudou —Comenzó a hablar el anciano mientras le servía un poco de sake—. Te ha llevado un poco más del tiempo que esperaba, pero has superado el primer escalón de tu entrenamiento, llevar tu cuerpo a su límite humano. Además, has logrado aprender las bases de las artes marciales que te he enseñado. Bien, eso está muy bien. Pero es ahora cuando el verdadero entrenamiento comienza.

Issei entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo a qué se refería.

—Llegar a mi cúspide y aprender debidamente cada una de las artes marciales.

—Exacto, pero no sólo serán ambas cosas. No quería revelarlo hasta que viera frutos, y no ha sido hasta ahora que los he visto —Una sonrisa divertida surgió en su rostro al contemplar la mirada de extrañeza de su discípulo—. Yo no solo soy fuerte por haber alcanzado la cúspide ni conocer diversas artes marciales, muchacho. Te he enseñado sobre la energía vital, la energía de todos los seres vivos, de la Madre Tierra, pero no te he enseñado a usarla, a aprovechar la misma energía de la Tierra, ni a manejar su nivel más esplendoroso.

— ¿Me enseñará a manipular el ki?

—Efectivamente. Primero haré que superes tu límite humano para llegar a la cúspide mientras sigues aprendiendo más sobre las artes marciales que has aprendido. Lo segundo será aprender sobre el Flujo de Energía Vital y aprender a manejarlo. Debería de resultarte más sencillo una vez finalices el primer punto ya que su entrenamiento más básico consiste en concentrarse en la energía de uno mismo y luego en la del entorno. Una vez lo domines podrás ser capaz de hacer cosas como ésta.

Ante la mirada fija de Issei, Nagato colocó la mano en el suelo y una especie de aura envolvió dicha mano y para sorpresa del Hyoudou, una pequeña planta surgió de la tierra.

— ¿Cómo lo ha…?

—Como he dicho, todo a su tiempo. Descansaremos por hoy y mañana. Pasado mañana daremos comienzo a tu nuevo entrenamiento —Un brillo maquiavélico surgió de pronto en los ojos del anciano—. Si lo de hasta ahora te ha parecido un infierno…, espera a ver lo que te encontrarás.

Issei tragó saliva aterrado. Su entrenamiento hasta ahora había sido un puto infierno. No imaginaba un entrenamiento peor que el que él mismo había realizado en aquel último año. ¿Y ahora le decía que iba a ser peor? Solo pudo rezar a sus ancestros para salir con vida de aquel nuevo infierno llamado entrenamiento.

XXXXX

Ciertamente aquel nuevo entrenamiento era mil veces peor que el anterior. Durante su anterior entrenamiento se había lesionado incontables veces: algunos huesos rotos, heridas al punto de ser casi mortales, articulaciones torcidas hacia donde no debían…, pues aquel entrenamiento era aún peor. Lo único bueno es que la capacidad de su maestro para manipular el ki le permitía curar más rápido.

Ésta vez pasaron dos años hasta que el entrenamiento hubo finalizado adecuadamente. Su cuerpo no había ganado volumen, pero sentía sus músculos, piel y huesos más fuertes que antes hasta un punto que jamás imaginó poder llegar. Podía igualar e incluso superar a su maestro en las diversas pruebas físicas que le imponía de vez en cuando para comprobar el progreso del entrenamiento, pero también era de esperarse por la avanzada edad de Nagato. Seguía teniendo más de sesenta años después de todo, pero la diferencia de experiencia seguía colocando la balanza a favor del maestro, como también era de esperarse.

Una vez hubo finalizado el entrenamiento físico, cuando hubo alcanzado la cúspide, y sus conocimientos en las artes marciales aprendidas eran lo suficientemente aptos, Nagato decidió pasar a la última parte del entrenamiento que había estructurado para el joven Hyoudou.

—Bien, voy a transmitirte ahora los conocimientos básicos sobre el Flujo de Energía Vital —Dijo de pronto Nagato.

El anciano maestro tenía sus manos tras su espalda y observaba con ojo crítico a su joven alumno, el cual estaba colocado en la posición de flor de loto encima de la espesa hierba, posición en la cual el anciano le había ordenado estar un minuto antes.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de que me hayas ordenado estar un minuto entero así, sin decirme o explicarme nada? Normalmente no haces esto.

—En verdad solo te he ordenado estar en esa posición mientras me decidía si hoy empezaba su instrucción sobre la energía vital o lo dejaba para otro momento.

—…

El joven discípulo entrecerró los ojos, soltando un largo suspiro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que le hiciera esas jugarretas que ya solo podía resignarse.

—Pues menos mal que al final va a enseñarme —gruñó fastidiado.

—Bien, vamos a comenzar. El método más básico para aprender Senjutsu es a través de la meditación, concentrándose en tu estado mental y liberando silenciosamente tu propio ki, así como sintiendo el ki natural de tu entorno. También es la mejor manera de desarrollar la habilidad de uno en Senjutsu.

—Entonces meditación…, concentrarse en el ki y liberarlo… —Murmuró Issei creando los ojos, dejando su mente en blanco.

Tal y como dijo su maestro, su capacidad de concentración y meditación se había incrementado exponencialmente luego de su entrenamiento físico y en artes marciales, pero aquello no quería decir que fuera sencillo sentir en ki, aunque fuera el propio.

—Es difícil, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Nagato al ver cómo el ceño de su discípulo se fruncía cada vez más y más.

—Mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Pues más difícil hubiera sido sin tu anterior entrenamiento, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Más aún? —Cuestionó impactado.

—Te lo aseguro. Si quieres mi consejo, ve a lo profundo del bosque, donde más fuerte es la energía natural.

Issei se puso en pie, asintiendo.

—Volveré cuando pueda manipular el ki.

—Yo te aconsejaría que lo hicieras una vez hayas obtenido la Vista Vital.

— ¿Vista Vital?

—Así es. Es la capacidad de ver y sentir sin tus ojos, solo hacerlo usando el Flujo.

—Se escucha complicado.

—Lo es. Pero es el último paso del entrenamiento. Una vez lo hayas logrado ya no tendré más que enseñarte. La experiencia será tu siguiente maestro.

Issei bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Debía llegar a la última fase para volver con su maestro, debía obtener la Vista Vital… ¡Bien, no volvería hasta haberla obtenido! Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro del más joven.

—Pues procedo a marcharme. Nos volveremos a ver cuándo la haya obtenido, sensei.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, encaminándose al bosque.

Nagato observó a su joven alumno. Ya no tenía nada más que decirle. Le había enseñado la última lección, y ahora era cosa suya lograr obtener la capacidad del Senjutsu. Se mantuvo en su sitio, totalmente quiero e impasible, mientras la figura de aquel hombre joven se alejaba cada vez más y más de su casa. Parecía que tres años no eran mucho tiempo, pero en su caso no era así. Aquel joven llegó en su busca con diecinueve años y ahora, con veintidós, comenzaba la última parte de su entrenamiento. Le había visto pasar de adolescente a hombre, aunque aún le faltaba tiempo de desarrollo. Un sentimiento de orgullo nació en él. Tanto si completaba el entrenamiento como si no, aquello no le haría dejar de sentir aquel sentimiento por ese chico.

XXXXX

No fue sencillo, para nada. Es más, podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que aquel entrenamiento era y sería el más complicado que hubiera realizado en toda su vida. Una cosa era entrenar su cuerpo, otra entrenar las artes marciales…, pero aprender a manejar el ki era algo a un nivel increíblemente alto y exageradamente difícil de lograr. Aun a pesar de haber obtenido grandes capacidades de meditación y concentración por las artes marciales, aquello no era suficiente para poder obtener la consciencia suficiente para manipular el ki. Podía sentirlo, pero nada más. O al menos así fue durante casi medio año.

Llevaba casi dos años en medio de aquel bosque, rodeado de vida natural, pero se sentía mal consigo mismo. A pesar de manipular su propio ki y el de la naturaleza, hasta cierto punto, aún no había obtenido la Vista Vital, su objetivo, y eso le enojaba y entristecía.

—Agh… Me estoy cabreando —Gruñó mientras rompía su postura.

Llevaba desde el amanecer entrenando y otra vez no había obtenido resultado alguno a pesar de estar ya atardeciendo. Llevaba seis meses sin obtener mejora alguna, por lo que las ganas de darse por vencido aumentaban, pero su voluntad seguía insistiéndole en continuar a aunque pasaran diez años.

Por eso mismo gruñó y volvió a tomar postura cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Al principio nada pasó, pero entonces respiró profundamente y se concentró en la energía vital de todo ser vivo, como de costumbre. El tiempo pasaba rápido aunque él no lo notara. El astro rey se escondió en el lejano horizonte dando paso a la noche. Se concentró en su propio ki, como era normal para él, envolviéndose en una fina capa. Podía sentir la energía vital circular por su cuerpo y poco a poco extendió su concentración hacia afuera sin dejar de sentir la propia. Pero, para su frustración, seguía sin poder "ver". Podía sentir, pero no lograba "ver" la energía vital de su alrededor.

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó abriendo los ojos, enojado—. ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?!

Se tumbó en el suelo, clavando su mirada en la cúpula oscura iluminada por las innumerables estrellas del firmamento. Su respiración se relajó hasta el punto de parecer que estaba dormido, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y atentos.

En todo el tiempo que estaba allí, aquella era la primera vez que verdaderamente contemplaba con total atención el cielo nocturno. Aquello era una hermosura que nunca, hasta aquel momento, había visto cómo debía. El tiempo siguió su curso y en algún momento la mente de Issei dejó su cuerpo, sumergiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad celestial.

Fue entonces que algo pasó. Sus ojos se cerraron solos y sus sentidos despertaron de un modo muy distinto a como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Sentía la energía vital recorrer su cuerpo…, pero ahora lo sentía de un modo más profundo. Entonces, probando algo nuevo, dejó de centrarse en su propio ki, pasando a su entorno. Conforme pasaban los segundos y minutos, la captación de la energía vital llegaba a él con más fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando poco a poco algo surgió frente a él. Era una silueta borrosa, pero conforme pasaban los segundos aquella silueta cobró forma, la forma de un frondoso árbol, y no era el único.

Más y más siluetas surgieron frente a él, siluetas de árboles, tanto grandes como chicos. Pero aquello no era suficiente, así que siguió concentrándose mientras su cuerpo se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado. Poco a poco las siluetas comenzaban a ser menos borrosas, ampliando su margen a los demás seres vivos, no sólo los grandes árboles. Las figuras difusas de los árboles más pequeños, así como arbustos, se hicieron tan nítidos como los grandes árboles, pero aquello no era suficiente. Necesitaba más.

De las plantas pasó a los animales grandes y luego a los más chicos hasta ser capaz de ver las hormigas sobre la tierra…, pero tenía que ir más profundo. Buscó bajo tierra, observando las figuras de todo ser vivo que allí habitaba. Pudo incluso ver las "venas" de la propia tierra.

Entonces abrió los ojos y con una gran sonrisa observó a su alrededor. Apenas y podía distinguir mucho debido a la poca luz, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos para asegurarse, carcajeándose al contemplar nuevamente aquellas formas.

Al fin lo tenía frente a él, la Vista Vital. Todo ser vivo estaba frente a él, sus brillantes siluetas. Incluso era capaz de vislumbrar las raíces mismas de las plantas bajo el suelo así como las venas de la Energía Vital que había por toda la tierra, un suelo tan rico en vida que estaba seguro podía correr sin temer no vislumbrar algún obstáculo natural, como si pudiera verlo a la perfección con la luz del día.

Las carcajadas dieron paso a una sonrisa. Aquello era un pilar fundamental en su entrenamiento, pues significaba que había logrado entender y manipular la energía vital hasta tal punto, y no era precisamente poco. Ahora tocaba el punto clave de aquel momento…, superar la prueba que su maestro le había puesto.

No le había visto en dos años, pero si le había sentido. Estaba totalmente seguro de que había puesto numerosas trampas para cuando finalizara su entrenamiento. Sería muy propio de aquel vejestorio. Inspiró profundamente y saltó hacia adelante. Había trampas situadas en todo el recorrido, y debía superarlas para llegar a donde se encontraba su maestro, su casa.

Se sentía con energía y ardía en deseos de volver y contarle a ese viejo verde su gran logro. Guiándose por el recuerdo del sol, Issei comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa. Tal y como pensaba, podía correr por el bosque como si fuera mediodía y no hubiera nube alguna.

Esquivaba raíces y ramas así como a los animales del suelo o que pudieran entorpecerle. Fue entonces que vislumbró la primera trampa. Un lugar, un agujero, que no tenía rastro de energía vital. Se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos. Con cuidado examinó aquel pozo, descubriendo que ciertamente era una trampa, una trampa que de haber caído le hubiera provocado heridas no mortales, pero sí de gran gravedad, pues había estacas en el fondo. Por eso no vio ni sintió energía vital, porque ya no tenía, eran partes muertas de un árbol.

Frunciendo el ceño volvió a cerrar los ojos. No volvería a usar sus ojos hasta llegar a la casa, usaría la Vista Vital. Fue así como descendió por las montañas, atravesando el bosque, logrando esquivar la mayoría de las trampas, aunque no todas.

—Tsk.

Apretó los dientes al sentir la herida en su abdomen. Una trampa atada con cuerda, una trampa bien escondida. No la detectó a tiempo porque se camuflaba increíblemente bien con el ambiente. Su maestro lo había hecho a posta, para herirle o advertirle. No debía confiarse a pesar de haber obtenido aquella visión.

XXXXX

La mañana había llegado y Nagato observaba el bosque, más exactamente el camino que su discípulo había recorrido hacía dos años para comenzar la última parte de su entrenamiento. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel día volvería, por lo que se centró en sentir su presencia. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro cuando sintió cómo se acercaba a su casa.

No corría, caminaba a buen paso, aunque sí parecía estar herido. ¿De gravedad? Pronto lo sabría. Preparó el desayuno mientras su discípulo terminaba su recorrido, apareciendo por entre los árboles. Ciertamente Issei estaba herido, pero a simple vista no parecía haber nada grave, y su ki no le avisaba del peligro de muerte.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Ise. Dos años han pasado. Te has tomado tu tiempo. Fíjate, hasta te ha crecido la barba.

Issei sonrió contento mientras se rascaba la barba desarreglada que le había crecido en aquellos dos años, haciendo una mueca por la herida de su abdomen, la peor de todas ellas.

—Ven, come algo, luego curaremos tus heridas.

El Hyoudou asintió, sentándose junto al anciano. Disfrutó de su almuerzo, comiendo tranquilamente a pesar del hambre que tenía. Una vez finalizado el almuerzo ambos hombres trataron las heridas, tanto las más leves como las más graves, del más joven del dúo una vez se hubo lavado. Luego Nagato le ordenó arreglar su aspecto, es decir, cortar su cabello y barba.

Durante la estancia con su maestro se había cuidado los pocos pelos que le iban saliendo para no dar mala imagen, pero durante aquellos dos años en la montaña, aprendiendo sobre el Flujo de Energía Vital, los pocos pelos se habían convertido en una abundante barba.

—Sí, así está mejor. Ya no pareces un sucio vagabundo.

Issei observó su reflejo en el agua. Su larga cabellera volvía a ser corta y su desarreglada barba había tomado un aspecto más aceptable. No se la había rasurado del todo ya que le había cogido cariño.

—Me alegra decirte que ya casi has terminado tu entrenamiento —Le dijo Nagato mientras se sentaba en la banca—. Sí es verdad que has obtenido la Vista Vital.

—La he obtenido, sensei. Cuando quieras se lo puedo demostrar —Retó Issei con una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, pero no hoy. Descansa hasta haberte recuperado por completo de las heridas. Ahora mismo solo deseo a leer tranquilamente y revisar tus conocimientos, y obviamente no hablo de tus conocimientos en artes marciales.

— ¿Sensei?

—Veamos, veamos… Oh, ya se. Dime, ¿conoces a las Cinco Grandes Familias? —Issei enarcó una ceja, negando con su cabeza—. Son cinco clanes que han estado purgando espíritus y criaturas malignas desde hace muchos siglos aquí en Japón. Son clanes poderosos de místicos sintoístas que han mantenido una conexión divina con los Dioses sintoístas y los han servido por generaciones. Desde la antigüedad, la mayoría de los miembros de los Cinco Clanes han sido bendecidos por los Dioses con el poder espiritual de manipular la perspectiva de los Cinco Elementos de su clan debido a su ferviente fe y estricta adoración en el sintoísmo. Los miembros que no han sido bendecidos con tal poder son despreciados como marginados y exiliados de la familia, y los miembros que violan su sistema de leyes religiosas también son ejecutados. Además del poder espiritual de los Cinco Elementos y el Sistema Shinto de la Magia Oriental, cada uno de los cinco clanes gobierna sobre las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas y el Dragón Amarillo, cada uno con los miembros más fuertes de los cinco clanes para heredarlos y sus nombres.

—Con todo respeto sensei, ¿pero qué tienen que ver esos cinco clanes con el entrenamiento? —Preguntó con sinceridad el joven discípulo.

Nagato quedó impactado. Se había centrado mucho en su entrenamiento, pero estaba seguro de haberle instruido en otras cosas durante los tres primeros años. ¿Acaso su mente le comenzaba a fallar?

— ¿Cómo puedes tú preguntarme eso? —Le increpó Nagato con mal genio—. Dices querer ser un _Cazador_, ¡pero no tienes conocimientos básicos que no tengan que ver con la lucha! Un _Cazador_ no es simplemente un cazador, no es músculo sin cerebro. Tus conocimientos no deben quedarse en los diversos tipos de criaturas que existen, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Debes conocer otras cosas, como el caso de las Cinco Grandes Familias. Puede que llegues a trabajar con ellos, o que se metan en tu camino. Debes aprender cómo enfrentarlos, sólo en casos extremos.

— ¿Pueden ser enemigos?

Issei estaba impactado por las palabras de su maestro. Entendía que había humanos con malas intenciones y que tendría que encargarse también de ellos, pero no esperaba que pudiera llegar a tener de enemigos a seres, personas o clanes que supuestamente deberían ser amigos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te hice la pregunta sobre los crímenes y la justicia? Las Cinco Grandes Familias no están exentas en esa cuestión. Tienen sus propias reglas, sus propias normas y juicios. Es más que probable que en algunas ocasiones no penséis igual, y eso podría llevar a algún enfrentamiento, lo cual espero que no te llegue.

— ¿Cómo podría ser eso, sensei?

—Hum..., veamos…, un buen ejemplo… ¡Oh, ya se! La guerra de hace unos años. Conocerás su historia, ¿verdad? Tú debiste vivirla cuando eras niño.

—Sí, la conozco.

—Pues es un gran ejemplo. Los líderes de las familias, los líderes actuales, tienen normas que muchos calificarían como anticuadas, de tiempos anteriores a la actual era, arraigados en sus raíces desde su fundación. Si alguien con ideologías más modernas comienza una discusión, es más que probable que dicha conversación no acabe nada bien. Tú, Hyoudou, no tienes arraigadas las ideologías anteriores a la guerra. Eres demasiado joven, tú has vivido el cambio, los últimos momentos de la era de los samuráis y el comienzo de los nuevos tiempos. Eso te podría llevar a crear roces con gente como esa.

—Ya veo.

—Te pondré un ejemplo. Había un miembro del Clan Himejima que tuvo una relación con un ángel caído y fruto de esa relación nació una niña, una híbrida, una nephilim. La mujer fue asesinada por miembros de su propia familia y su hija a punto estuvo, pero acabó siendo reencarnada por una Casa demoníaca. Solo es para que comprendas hasta qué punto son fieles a sus ideales antiguos.

—Entiendo…

Issei estaba más que asombrado. Matar a alguien de tu propia familia…, era algo que él no podía ni imaginarse. Durante varios días ambos estuvieron repasando los conocimientos del Hyoudou sobre el mundo sobrenatural, ampliando en las partes en las cuales Nagato opinaba que le faltaba.

No fue hasta el cuarto día de su regreso cuando el anciano maestro decidió que era el momento adecuado para comprobar si el entrenamiento se daba por finalizado. Aquel día se levantaron temprano, cuando ni siquiera las primeras luces del alba asomaban.

—Muy bien Ise, hoy es tu prueba final. Espero que estés listo. Bien, veamos si es verdad que has logrado obtener la Vista Vital.

Nagato colocó una venda sobre los ojos de Issei. El Hyoudou no se extrañó. Si bien era de noche, una preciosa noche sin luna, con aquel trapo cubriendo sus ojos definitivamente su vista se volvía nula. Quería ver si era verdad que había obtenido la Vista Vital. Una leve sonrisa de orgullo surgió el rostro del más joven mientras activaba aquella visión.

— ¿Listo?

El joven discípulo asintió mientras tomaba postura. Su anciano maestro cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Entonces, en un visto y no visto, Ise se vio evadiendo con gran dificultad un poderoso puñetazo de su maestro. No tuvo tiempo de pensar ni siquiera en qué había pasado, pues tuvo que esquivar una patada. Ambos ataques, a pesar de no tocarle, si le causaron dos cortes en ambas mejillas, por los cuales comenzaron a salir pequeños hilillos de sangre. El maestro Nagato atacó un total de ocho veces más. El Hyoudou apenas y pudo evadir o bloquear los ataques, pues su maestro era increíblemente rápido y fuerte. Jamás, en aquellos cinco años, había visto nada semejante de él.

—Buen trabajo.

Para sorpresa del joven Hyoudou, su maestro detuvo su ataque con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Sensei? —Cuestionó quitándose la venda de los ojos, asomándose.

Su maestro estaba recubierto por una fina pero densa capa de Touki, una que llegaba a aterrar.

—Mis felicitaciones, has finalizado tu entrenamiento de forma satisfactoria —Felicitó el anciano mientras deshacía aquella capa.

—… disculpe sensei, pero no le entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? Has logrado evadir mis ataques mortales. Oh vamos, no me mires así. Obviamente iba con toda mi fuerza e intención de matar. ¡Borra ese rostro de espanto! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! —Increpó ofendido.

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Ha intentado matarme!

—Nada que no haya intentado durante tu entrenamiento.

— ¡Pero esto es diferente!

—No, no lo es. Escúchame bien, Hyoudou —Issei supo que su maestro iba a dejar a un lado su tono bromista para usar el serio—. Mi poder puede catalogarse en Clase Suprema, eso ya lo sabes. Tú has logrado evitar diez ataques asesinos míos. ¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso? Tienes el poder para enfrentar y derrotar a seres que ostentan entre la Clase Baja y la Clase Alta en categoría de poder, y poseen el suficiente para escapar de alguien cuyo poder ostente el Clase Suprema, aunque con el tiempo podrás enfrentarlos también. Con ese nivel puedes ser un _Cazador_ con todas las de la ley.

—… ¿En serio?

— ¡Por supuesto! Es más, como miembro de los _Cazadores_ que soy yo te nombro a ti, Hyoudou Issei, _Cazador_.

— ¡!

—Sí, así es. Como ya he dicho, has pasado tu última prueba. No tengo nada más que enseñarte, pues todo lo que tienes que aprender es la experiencia la que te lo enseña. Ahora lárgate de mi casa.

—… ¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Exactamente. Ale, ale, largo de aquí. No pienso darte nada para almorzar.

Issei comenzó a boquear como un, pero al final sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar, levantando su mano para despedirse de aquel hombre que había llamado maestro durante cinco años.

— ¡Ah, una última cosa! —Exclamó el anciano desde la lejanía—. ¡Saborea el cuerpo de una mujer antes de comenzar a trabajar! ¡Podrías morir en tu primera misión!

Issei tropezó luego de escuchar el grito anda que el viejo verde. Menos mal que no había nadie en las cercanías para escucharle. Con una sonrisa levantó la mano, despidiéndose nuevamente del maestro Nagato.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Hyoudou Issei comenzara su entrenamiento, su nuevo entrenamiento. Cinco años en los cuales había aprendido numerosas artes marciales tanto japonesas como chinas e incluso algunas occidentales, logrando dominar algo que le ayudaría a enfrentar poderosos enemigos. Ahora estaba totalmente preparado para comenzar con su nuevo cometido…, ser un _Cazador_.

—Bien, ahora a yacer con una mujer antes de empezar a trabajar.

* * *

**erendir:** bueno, aquí un nuevo proyecto en colaboración. Una idea que tuve hace tiempo y que estoy realizando con mi colega RedSS, una historia en la cual no existen las Sacred Gears, así que abstenerse de preguntar o pedir por ellas. Fuera de eso esperamos que os agrade esta nueva historia.

**RedSS:** Pos hola, aquí RedSS con un nuevo proyecto colaborativo. No me hago responsable de que tanto se atrasen los actuales (no es como si alguien fuera a pensar lo contrario). Espero les guste y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	2. La domadora

High School DxD no nos de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Respuestas a Reviews (hechas por RedSS):**

**Nechroz:** Aquí Issei aprende de artes marciales y son su principal medio de pelea. No es un monje, aunque tampoco un novato. Además, irá adquiriendo compañeros que le ayudarán a pelear más adelante. Me alegra que te guste la trama.

**donplay: **Oye, que si erendir se perdió, yo estoy aún peor XD. Y lo del tiempo en actualizar… pues creo que se fue a paseo eso.

**Beyn:** No sé cómo debería reaccionar a eso… pero me alegra que te guste la historia.

**Tryndamer95:** Quizá si has visto mucho… pero bueno, espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí.

**miguelgiuliano co:** Si lo sentiste raro, habrá que ver si es por la historia en sí o por a saber que cosa. Y sobre la idea, esas cosas mejor mándalas por MP que por reviews.

**pd erendir: como que Hitler queda un poco alejado en el futuro jajaja, y si no te has dado cuenta aquí no hay Sacred Gears, eso creo que ya debería saberse por obvios motivos, pero bueno, quizás no fuimos tan obvios, en cuyo caso nos disculpamos.**

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—"pensamientos"

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**También podéis encontrar las de mi colega RedSS en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**LA DOMADORA**

* * *

Grecia.

El país donde surgió la gran civilización griega, la Antigua Grecia. Un país que había estado dominado por el Imperio Otomano desde hacía siglos y hacía relativamente poco que había logrado la independencia, aunque aquello no significó una mejoría notable por todos los problemas que surgieron después. Pero no es de la situación de los griegos de lo que hablaremos, sino de la situación de cierta joven que viajaba por primera vez al Viejo Mundo, como algunos se referían a Europa.

Una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, de larga cabellera castaña rizada, vestida con un vestido de color blanco con detalles rosas que las mujeres jóvenes solían llevar además de un sombrero que solía taparle la parte superior derecha del rostro y un abanico.

Con ella iba un hombre, un guardaespaldas, aunque la mujer fue bastante insistente en no necesitar uno. Al igual que la joven, el hombre también iba vestido conforme marcaba la moda masculina del momento.

—Abe-sama, deberíamos volver ya a Japón —Sugirió el hombre.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir. No volveremos hasta que haya logrado domar a ésta criatura —dijo la joven con obvia molestia.

La mujer respondía al nombre de Kiyome, Abe Kiyome, la única hija de una familia de _Domadores de Bestias_. Ella y su acompañante no eran de aquel lugar del mundo, y eso era algo que se notaba a la legua. Dado que ver orientales no era algo común en aquel continente, ambos llamaban bastante la atención, y así llevaban varios meses.

Kiyome estaba en Europa con la tarea autoimpuesta de lograr domar criaturas de la mitología y el folclore europeo. No deseaba domar criaturas que tuvieran que ver con su país dado que le resultaba demasiado aburrido y repetitivo. Ella quería algo nuevo, domar algo que ninguno de sus antepasados hubiera logrado domar antes, y para eso tenía que salir del país del sol naciente.

Su familia pertenecía a las altas esferas del país junto a los Cinco Clanes, aunque no desde hacía tanto tiempo como los mismos. Aun así tenían una gran reputación. Sus antepasados domaron criaturas y seres increíblemente poderosos, por lo que sentía la responsabilidad de lograr algo semejante.

Fue aquel motivo el que la llevó fuera del país, viajando hacia el oeste, a China e India, pero nada de allí le atrajo, por lo que volvió a Japón. Tiempo después, molesta por su infructuoso viaje al oeste, decidió viajar al este, a América. Le gustó lo que allí encontró y vio, y domo a muchas criaturas, pero su ambición le pedía más, así que después de varios años fue a Europa, enamorándose de lo que allí descubrió.

Ciertamente, el mundo occidental le llamaba la atención fuertemente, así como a sus compatriotas, debido al éxito que este había alcanzado. Pudo ver con sus propios ojos el origen y funcionamiento de todos los sistemas que Japón iba lentamente adoptando para su transformación en un estado moderno, y de los cuales su familia tomaba parte: el sistema de correos y educativo alemanes, el telégrafo y ferrocarriles ingleses y las leyes y ejércitos franceses. Además de aquello, pudo visitar por sí misma el origen de dicha civilización: Grecia y Roma, hogares de grandes pensadores de antaño y gracias a los cuales, la mayoría creía, se tenía semejante civilización con alcance a todo el mundo.

—Abe-sama, me había guardado esto, pero creo que debería verlo. Es una carta de su padre —Dijo el guardaespaldas, sacando un sobre de sus ropas.

Kiyome no perdió el tiempo en tomarlo y leer el contenido de aquella carta, sin molestarse en saber cómo supo su padre donde se encontraba ella en aquel momento. A medida que leía, su rostro se enfurecía cada vez más, causando impresiones variadas en la gente a su alrededor. Para cuando terminó, sus dientes rechinaban de lo firmes que estaban los unos contra los otros.

—Bien, vamos de vuelta a Japón —El que apenas dijo algo más fue señal para el guardaespaldas de lo enojada que estaba su señora.

El guardaespaldas suspiró internamente. Ciertamente, su señora era muy independiente y le molestaba de sobremanera que le dijeran que hacer con su vida. Solo rezaba que el motivo que fuera por el que la obligaban a regresar no terminara arrastrándolo en otro viaje alrededor del mundo.

XXXXX

El viaje de vuelta fue a través de la Magia dado que el asunto parecía ser de extrema urgencia y no había tiempo que perder en viajar por tren y barco hasta Japón. Dado que se conocía la localización exacta del hogar principal del Clan de los _Domadores_, era sencillo llegar hasta allí sin tener que hacer cálculos complicados.

En el edificio principal había una sala dedicada a la tele transportación mágica, y fue allí donde aparecieron Kiyome y su guardaespaldas. Un par de sirvientes que pasaban por el lugar se sorprendieron por tan repentina aparición, sobre todo por ver las extrañas ropas que llevaban ambos. Ciertamente Japón se había abierto al exterior, pero la influencia occidental apenas y estaba comenzando a mostrarse, así que aún era raro ver cosas ajenas a las del propio país.

—Abe-sama —Saludaron respetuosamente a la heredera de la familia.

— ¿Dónde está otou-sama? —Exigió saber con disgusto.

—Se encuentra en el jardín delantero, junto a la charca.

Kiyome estaba dispuesta a ir y encarar a su progenitor, pero la voz de su guardaespaldas la detuvo.

—Mi señora, por muy hermosa que esté con las ropas de Occidente, no creo que sean apropiadas para este lugar. Le sugiero que se cambie a algo más adecuado a la sociedad japonesa.

Kiyome gruñó de disgusto, pero aceptó. Los dos sirvientes acompañaron a la joven heredera hasta su cuarto mientras otros iban a informar de su llegada a sus progenitores. Una vez se hubo cambiado a algo más propio de aquel país, y no olvidando su noble cuna, Kiyome salió al patio donde se encontraba su padre, el cual alimentaba a las carpas que allí había. No vio a su madre por ningún lado, lo cual le preocupó bastante. ¿Acaso había recaído en su enfermedad?

—Al fin has vuelto.

Las palabras de su padre la sacaron de sus profundos pensamientos. El hombre se dio la vuelta, encarando a su hija. Su rostro era de disgusto, cosa que tampoco agradó a Kiyome.

—He venido, tal y como pedía la carta. ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual he sido llamada?

—Ya sabes el motivo, no hace falta que lo preguntes.

—Intentaba ser educada.

El cabeza de familia no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión de la familia.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado.

Kiyome no asintió, pero sí se colocó al lado de su padre. Ambos caminaron en total silencio hasta llegar al cuarto de la actual heredera del Clan Abe.

— ¿Dónde está okaa-sama? No la he visto.

—Tuvo una pequeña recaída y ahora mismo está descansando —Aquello alteró a la joven mujer, por lo que su progenitor se apresuró a calmarla—. Pero debes tranquilizarte. Ahora mismo está descansando. Los médicos han dicho que la recaída ha sido algo suave y mañana debería estar perfectamente.

—Ya veo —Dijo luego de suspirar de alivio.

Puede que hubiera tensión por el importante asunto que había llevado a Kiyome de vuelta a casa, pero la importancia sobre la salud de su madre estaba por encima de todo no solo para la propia Kiyome, sino también para su padre, incluso de asuntos que fueran tratados con el Consejo.

Una vez ingresaron en el dormitorio su padre cerró la puerta luego de indicar a un criado que nadie osara molestarles. Kiyome mientras tanto contemplaba aquel lugar. Había pasado casi toda su vida allí, con la obvia excepción de sus viajes en busca de criaturas que se salieran de las propias de su país. Como _Domadora_ buscaba poderosas criaturas para domar, pero estaba aburrida de las típicas de su hermosa tierra natal. Sus ancestros habían domado todo tipo de criaturas propias de la mitología, religión y folclore japonés, por lo que ella deseó ir más allá, buscar criaturas que ningún miembro del Clan Abe hubiera domado antes.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que dormiste aquí por última vez —Dijo su padre mientras revisaba aquel cuarto.

—Desde que inicié mi viaje hacia el este hará casi año y medio.

— ¿Y qué tal?

Kiyome se mordió el labio. Sabía que su padre no tocaba el tema principal porque quería que la mujer estuviera de buen humor para pensar las cosas con la mente tranquila. Se lo agradecía mucho, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano hablarían de aquel asunto tan turbio.

—Muy bien. Primero fui a América y luego a Europa. Hay criaturas maravillosas y hermosas por aquellos lares. Incluso he domado criaturas varias: en Europa domé a una arpía, una lamia y un dullahan, y en América domé un wendigo, un ao ao, un Teyú yaguá y un Mbói Tó´i.

—Criaturas de extraño nombre éstas últimas.

—Ciertamente, pero curiosas al fin y al cabo. Algunas son de feo aspecto, pero no podía evitar el impulso de domarlas.

—Ya veo. Espero que me las puedas mostrar.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría que pudierais verlas, okaa-sama y tú.

El silencio volvió a ocupar un sitio en aquella habitación.

—Hija, sobre tu…

—No pienso casarme.

Al actual cabeza de familia no le hizo nada de gracia aquella negativa tan contundente de su hija.

—Este es un asunto muy importante.

—Y a mí me da igual. No pienso casarme y punto.

Su padre intentó una última, aunque a sus ojos poderosa, razón, en lo que se empezaba a molestar por el carácter tozudo de su hija.

—Piénsalo, Kiyome. El Consejo…

—Por mí que se vayan al infierno todos ellos.

La paciencia de su padre se acabó con aquella última frase. Podía permitir que Kiyome le respondiera, hasta cierto punto, pero lo que acababa de decir era ya demasiado. Él podía aguantar su falta de modales, aunque siempre intentaba corregirla, pero insultar a los miembros del Consejo era una falta imperdonable, pues si se enteraban podría haber castigo, uno excesivamente grande.

— ¡Ya basta Kiyome! —Gritó su padre con toda su autoridad.

Kiyome dio un brinco y tragó seco, asustada por su padre. No era la primera vez que le gritaba, pero siempre que lo había hecho se había acobardado. Incluso con su edad actual su padre seguía haciendo para ella la persona que más te voy a respetar, y tener en cierta manera. Solo sus padres podían asustar la de esa manera.

— ¿O-otou-sama?

—Ya tienes veintiséis años. Es tu deber casarte para continuar con nuestra línea.

—P-pero…

—Nada de peros. Ya te he permitido demasiado. Tus caprichos han llegado a su fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus viajes, porque dudo que vuelvas a realizarlos.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta, abandonando la habitación de su única hija. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente se detuvo, apoyando su mano en la pared. Se tapó los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes. Odiaba tener que hacer aquello, amaba a su hija y por eso le destrozaba el corazón obligarla a algo semejante. Pero no tenía otra salida. Los ancianos tenían más poder, y él nada podía hacer. Al final, él no mandaba en los asuntos internos de la familia.

— ¿Señor? —Le llamó la atención uno de los sirvientes, una expresión profesional en su rostro—. Los representantes con los que iba a tener una reunión han llegado a la entrada. ¿Los hago pasar?

—Por favor. Dirígelos a la sala de reuniones. Y… —El sirviente le observó, expectante—, cuando lo hayas hecho, ve a ver si mi hija se encuentra bien.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se alejó a paso firme pero tranquilo. El padre de Kiyome, el Señor Abe, suspiró para sí mismo antes de arreglarse y caminar a su despacho.

XXXXX

La sala de reuniones de la familia siempre le había dado una sensación opresora y lúgubre. Nunca supo si aquello era parte del efecto que se buscaba o sencillamente era una consecuencia del tipo de cosas que se hacían allí. Como fuera, aquel día no era la excepción y, parada en el centro, sentía la presión sobre ella de todos los pares de ojos de los miembros varones mayores del Clan.

Kiyome contempló a los ancianos y no tan ancianos. Aquello era el Consejo, donde se reunían los varones del Clan. Uno era su abuelo, con quien admitía no llevarse bien por ser el vejestorio alguien chafado a la antigua. Los otros eran los hermanos de su abuelo y otros tantos relacionados con la familia, como su tío por parte de padre, pero ninguno con tanto poder como el padre de su progenitor.

A Kiyome apenas le entraba en la cabeza cómo era que alguien tan apegado al Japón de antes de la _Restauración_, como lo era su abuelo, podía estar dirigiendo una familia que buscaba su lugar en la nueva sociedad del país, cada vez más occidentalizada. No le hubiera sorprendido que hubiera ido y participado en la rebelión contra el Emperador, muriendo en el proceso. Quizá eso debiera haber ocurrido, así no tendría que pasar por todos estos problemas que tenía ahora.

Una tos fingida de su abuelo llamó la atención en la sala, quedando todos en silencio. El anciano estaba frente a Kiyome mientras el resto formaba una U en torno a ella, quedando su espalda apuntando a la puerta. Sus progenitores se habían quedado apartados, a varios metros, siendo mostrado así que ellos no tenían ni voz ni voto en aquel importante asunto para el Clan.

—Gracias a todos por venir. El día de hoy nos hemos reunido por un asunto extremadamente importante y que tiene que ver con la joven que tenemos frente a nosotros, Abe Kiyome. Como todos sabéis, mi nieta tiene la edad para casarse, pero ha rechazado una y otra vez cualquier propuesta de matrimonio, incluso aquella ya cerrada. El matrimonio sigue en pie, con la fecha ya establecida, pero tal es su nivel de rebeldía que no solo se niega, sino que nos humilla públicamente con su falta de modales y educación, sobre todo cuando las mujeres deben depender de estos y nunca jamás osar avergonzar a su casa y Clan.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la joven mujer, quien no se vio intimidada, sino que alzó bien la cabeza, molestando a todos los miembros del Consejo.

—Como bien has dicho, oji-sama, este Consejo ha intentado imponerme matrimonios forzados sin tener en cuenta mi opinión.

— ¿Tu opinión? ¿Y eso qué importa? Tu deber como mujer es obedecer al hombre, y en este caso es a nosotros, al Consejo.

— ¿Que qué importa mi opinión? ¿Qué debo ser sumisa? Eso jamás. No pienso casarme —Sentenció Kiyome, causando el enojo en el Consejo—. Si me caso será con quien yo quiera y cuando quiera. ¿Acaso creéis que no sé por qué buscáis tanto el casarme con alguien? Queréis un varón para hacer el próximo Cabeza del Clan. Yo soy una mujer y eso no os gusta. La idea de que una mujer sea la Cabeza del Clan es algo que aborreces por completo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Atente a las consecuencias —Advirtió uno de los ancianos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? No pienso ser vuestro útero personal para traer a un varón y dejarme a mí en la estacada.

— ¡Kiyome! —Chilló su padre horrorizado.

— ¡No pienso callarme! —Exclamó la susodicha, roja de la furia.

No soportaba a esos imbéciles que osaban intentar domarla. ¡Ella era la que domaba!

—Kiyome—La voz de su abuelo llegó cargada de peso—. Última oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus palabras. Si aceptas ahora, podemos dejar pasar esto como una pequeña rencilla y darte un castigo mínimo.

— ¡No pienso someterme ante sus deseos egoístas! ¡Si tanto desean seguir con una tradición más antigua que todos ustedes, háganlo ustedes mismos! ¡Yo no cambiaré mi intención!

El silencio se hizo en la sala. El padre de la castaña apenas cabía en su asombro y miedo. El resto contenía la respiración, esperando las palabras del estoico jefe de la familia. Finalmente, sus palabras cayeron como una pesada carga:

—Pues en ese caso, quedas expulsada de nuestra familia.

Aquella sentencia provocó que el padre de Kiyome casi cayera de rodillas al suelo, pero solo la recta postura de su hija lo evitó. Ella seguía en pie, con fuego en los ojos y la cabeza bien alta.

—Sea pues —fueron las últimas palabras de Kiyome ante aquel Consejo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Sus padres se inclinaron y disculparon antes de salir tras ella ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la mayoría de los allí presentes.

—Qué vergüenza —Gruñó un tío de Kiyome, hermano menor de su padre—. Es la primogénita, el único descendiente de mi hermano mayor, y se comporta de esa manera. ¡Es una deshonra!

—Ciertamente. Debería haber sido mucho más duro con ella. Siempre ha sido blando con ella.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Habrá que elegir a un futuro Cabeza de Clan.

—La desgracia cayó sobre nuestro clan cuando dio a luz a una niña y no pudo volver a quedarse embarazada por la enfermedad. Ni siquiera se comporta como tendría que comportarse. Todo esto es culpa de su madre —Habló con fría crueldad el abuelo de la mujer rebelde—. Sin embargo, no tenemos otro heredero aún. Esperemos que recapacite sobre sus acciones. Mientras tanto, busquemos entre las otras líneas de la familia por algún candidato o alguna mujer que podamos comprometer para seguir con la sucesión.

—Eso será aún más complicado. Tras las guerras de la _Rebelión_ y las revueltas de la _Restauración_ muchos de nuestros hombres más jóvenes perecieron o se marcharon. Apenas tenemos mujeres dignas tampoco —Indicó uno de los hermanos del padre de Kiyome, meneando su cabeza—. Nuestros vecinos tienen razón: Japón está cambiando profundamente, y debemos esforzarnos en no ser de aquellas familias que quedaron atrás en los tiempos.

—Por no mencionar que, por mucho que no nos guste, Kiyome sigue siendo posiblemente uno de los mejores _Domadores_ que ha tenido nuestra casa.

—No ha explotado al máximo su potencial, pero eso no te lo discuto. Lástima que se haya echado a perder.

—De momento, concéntrese en buscar en las distintas ramas de la familia a un sucesor digno o a alguna mujer que podamos comprometer para obtener un heredero adecuado —Dijo el abuelo de la hija rebelde—. Con esto dicho, se levanta la sesión. Pueden retirarse.

Con esas palabras, la congregación de familiares se disolvió, cada miembro con su cabeza llena de pensamientos respecto a qué hacer ante la situación actual.

XXXXX

Kiyome fue a grandes pasos a su cuarto, donde empacó las pocas cosas que pudiera llevarse. Sus padres no habían podido ir tras ella porque aún estaban sometidos a la voluntad del Consejo. Era más que probable que estuvieran siendo recriminados con dureza, pero dudaba que les fueran a castigar. Después de todo, seguían siendo de la rama principal de la familia, así como la cara pública de esta.

Los trabajadores observaban con asombro y pena a la primogénita de aquella rama familiar. Obviamente las noticias habían volado a pesar de que en principio no debía ser así, por lo que prácticamente todos los inquilinos de la mansión ya estaban enterados del destierro de Kiyome. Cuando la mujer terminó su tarea, llenado la maleta que solía llevar en su viaje, la cual había sido vaciada por los empleados.

Soltó un largo suspiro, escuchando justo después la llegada de dos personas. No le hizo falta voltear para saber de quienes se trataban.

—Musume…

Su progenitor intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaban. Demasiadas emociones para él siendo padre de aquella persona que acababan de desterrar de su propia familia.

—Tranquilo otou-sama. Nada tengo que recriminarte. Todo lo contrario. Jamás podré agradecerte por todo —Intentó tranquilizar Kiyome con una leve sonrisa.

Ésta agarró su maleta, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada principal de la finca. Sus padres iban a ambos lados, los tres manteniendo la cabeza bien alta. Ninguno de los trabajadores hizo comentario al respecto, sino que reverenciaron a la exiliada como si tal orden no hubiera sido declarada. El respeto y aprecio que se había ganado Kiyome era verdadero, no solo por su posición social. Obviamente había tenido sus más y sus menos y su lado arrogante y noble salía a la luz innumerables veces, pero también había sido una ama y jefa querida por aquellos quienes tenía bajo sus órdenes.

Al final llegaron a la puerta principal, donde los miembros del Consejo esperaban impacientes. Obviamente ellos estarían en primera fila para ver como aquella niña que había osado revelarse y ofenderles cumplía el castigo.

—Ten mucho cuidado —Murmuró su madre mientras la abrazaba, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

El líder del Consejo tosió para meter prisa, pero el padre de Kiyome le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—No se le ocurra volver a apurarnos, otou-sama. Puede que la hayan exiliado, pero sigue siendo mi hija y por tanto me despediré de ella como se debe, aunque me lleve todo un día.

El tono de su progenitor sorprendió a Kiyome, derritiéndole el corazón. Por su parte los miembros del Consejo gruñeron de fastidio y molestia, pero asintieron, dando a entender que iban a respetar aquello, les gustase o no, pues entendían el gran pesar de ambos padres, aunque les echaran parte de la culpa por la actitud y falta de modales de Kiyome.

—Toma. Quiero que te quedes con esto —Kiyome extendió la mano, sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de un monedero con una generosa suma de dinero—. No quiero que vivas en la calle como si fueras una vagabunda o una pordiosera, y menos aún una mala pécora. Busca algo que te permita vivir cómodamente, pues éste dinero no es eterno.

Kiyome parpadeó repetidas veces, mirando a su padre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas. Sin avisar ni nada abrazó con fuerza a su padre, enterrando su cara en su pecho, sollozando como no lo había hecho en años. Ambos progenitores no hicieron otra cosa que no fuera abrazarla, intentando no llorar ellos también. Puede que el Consejo ya no la considerara parte del Clan Abe, pero ellos eran sus padres y poco importaban las palabras de esos idiotas.

—Da igual lo que digan. Eres y siempre serás nuestra hija, y estaremos para ti siempre que nos necesites —Murmuró su padre mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Gracias… muchas gracias…

Limpiándose unas escurridizas lágrimas de su rostro, Kiyome, cruzó el umbral de su casa sin vuelta atrás, sin girarse a ver el mundo que dejaba por decisión propia. Pese a todas las penurias soportadas en las últimas horas, el sentimiento de poder elegir su destino le hacía sonreír ante lo que se aviniera, fuera lo que fuera.

XXXXX

Tres días habían pasado desde que Abe Kiyome abandonara su hogar contra su voluntad, tres días muy largos. El dinero entregado por sus padres le duraría para varios días más si seguía como hasta ahora, hospedándose en lugares normales tirando a pobres y alimentándose sin lujos.

Debía encontrar algo con lo que ganar dinero para seguir viviendo dignamente luego de que se le acabará el dinero de sus padres. Se le había ocurrido la idea de domar o eliminar monstruos que atacaran lugares donde otros no pudieran llegar, pero entre los Cinco Clanes, su anterior Clan y los _Cazadores_ aquello sería casi imposible.

Además, tenía un problema igual de frustrante e importante...

— ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? Te tenemos a ti, Abe-sama, pero no podemos ir por el mundo de los humanos de esta manera —Comentó un pequeño kitsune, la primera criatura que había domado, aunque fue más un acuerdo mutuo, como iniciación.

—Es cierto, ya no tenemos un hogar.

Kiyome se cruzó de brazos. Estaba muy pensativa, tanto que casi ni prestaba atención a sus criaturas domadas. Buscarles un hogar era algo que le atormentaba desde el momento en el cual la exiliaron. Ellos fueron lo segundo que llegó a su mente, justo después de sus padres.

— ¿Abe-sama?

—Ya lo sé —Gruñó con molestia, chasqueando la lengua—. Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo estéis repitiendo a cada momento.

—Pero…

Estaban por replicar, pero una dura mirada de la Abe fue suficiente para callarlos a todos.

—Ya no tengo mi terreno y no puedo pedirle a nadie relacionado con la familia que me preste uno. Éste no es un problema de fácil solución.

— ¿Y si crea su propio terreno?

Ante aquella sugerencia Kiyome suspiró con pesar.

—Si fuera tan sencillo… Pero tendría que hacerlo en un lugar seguro, que pueda estar protegido para que no intenten nada contra vosotros. Ya no tengo la protección de mi Clan, así que si creara mi propio terreno, cualquiera podría atacarlo y no habría nada que lo impidiera, salvo vosotros, y no quiero que eso pase.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal buscar a alguien con renombre para evitarlo?

La fémina se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

—No es mala idea, aunque dudo que alguien quiera hacer un favor semejante a una exiliada, y más de mi anterior Clan —Se rascó la barbilla, pensativa—. Ahhh, al final no se me ocurre otra manera.

— ¿Ama?

—Una dimensión de bolsillo —Respondió con obvia molestia por dicha idea.

— ¿Eso no es lo mismo que un terreno?

—NO, no es lo mismo. Un terreno es un trozo de tierra protegido, un trozo de tierra de los terrenos familiares. Una dimensión de bolsillo es crear un pequeño mundo, pero eso requerirá de mi constante poder para poder mantenerlo, pues en caso contrario no podría acceder a él hasta recuperar mi fuerza, y por tanto vosotros tampoco podríais salir de ahí.

—En ese caso no veo el problema —Comentó su lamia—. Cree esa dimensión de bolsillo y nosotros nos quedaremos ahí, compartiendo el poder que tengamos para mantener una conexión, y no nos llame a menos que sea necesario.

Kiyome parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿En serio te gustaría quedarte en un sitio como ese hasta que yo necesitara de vuestra ayuda?

La criatura mitológica griega asintió con la cabeza. Por su ama no tendría problema alguno en soportar una penuria como esa. La mirada de la noble viajó por cada una de sus criaturas domadas, quienes asentían, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con su compañera. Era una idea provisional hasta que pudiera obtener un verdadero terreno, o algo mejor que una dimensión de bolsillo. Una suave sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Kiyome, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Si eso es lo que deseáis, crearé esa dimensión de bolsillo —La sonrisa desapareció, mostrando un gesto de determinación—. Daré todo de mí para encontrar un terreno o algo semejante para sacaros de esa dimensión.

—Estamos seguros de eso, ama.

XXXXX

Habían pasado muchas semanas desde que Abe Kiyome hubiera sido expulsada de su Clan por no someterse a las normas, reglas y costumbres del mismo. En verdad tuvo que admitir que la vida sin el dinero de su familia era muy dura. Obviamente, y como era de esperarse, el dinero que le dio su padre no dio para tanto tiempo, así que tuvo que buscarse las mañas para vivir dignamente, o al menos no en la pobreza. Tuvo que hacer cosas que jamás pensó que llegara a hacer, pero siempre sin caer en lo más bajo, entiéndase la prostitución. En los trabajos nocturnos hacía uso de sus bestias para aligerar la carga y así obtener alimentos o un techo para dormir. Fueron numerosas las veces que tuvo que dormir al raso, y no era nada agradable, sobre todo cuando el invierno comenzó a arreciar. En dichas ocasiones agradecía haber domado a ciertas bestias que podían darle calor, o al menos el suficiente como para no morir de frío.

También fueron numerosas las veces en las que la idea de volver y humillarse al pedir perdón pasaron por su mente, pero nada más llegaban las desechaba con gran furia. No pensaba hacerlo, jamás, aunque estuviera en las últimas. Prefería morir en la calle como un cualquiera a volver a su antiguo hogar, humillarse ante aquellos desgraciados y vivir una vida miserable, siendo una mujer dócil y obediente con su futuro marido. ¡No, eso nunca! Aquello era lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar subsistiendo, buscando alguna forma de conseguir un terreno para sus bestias y monstruos. Ellos, luego de su propio bienestar, eran su máxima prioridad. Si ella fallecía o algo por el estilo, entonces la vida de sus criaturas estaría en peligro, y tampoco podía permitirlo.

Además, un pequeño beneficio que traía consigo la dimensión de bolsillo era que su capacidad mágica había aumentado un poco, lo suficiente como para depender menos de sus bestias.

El invierno pasó y llegó la primavera junto al calor del día y la temperatura agradable de la noche, por no olvidar los cerezos en flor, una maravilla para la vista. Y con eso, llegó una nueva oportunidad para la domadora de monstruos que era Kiyome Abe, al llegar rumores de criaturas extrañas en una aldea cercana. Determinada a seguir su labor de _Domadora_, la castaña se encaminó allí, esperando hallar algo que agregar a su colección.

Y obtuvo más de lo que esperaba, aunque no en el buen sentido.

XXXXX

Kiyome se encontraba en lo que aparentaba ser un duelo de miradas con un hombre que aparentaba estar en su misma edad, más alto que ella, de cabellera castaña y un cuerpo entrenado, o eso suponía, pues sus ropas tampoco dejaban comprobarlo del todo. En un principio pensó que sería un asaltante, pero la atmósfera que le envolvía no poseía maldad…, aunque sí cierto toque que un alto lívido. Ninguno parecía cejar en empeño, y hubieran permanecido así largo rato sino fuera porque el hombre del dúo fingió una tos para romper el silencio incómodo y desafiante entre ambos. Recomponiéndose, Kiyome le exigió saber quién era, y si venía por los rumores de aquella criatura.

—Soy Hyoudou, Hyoudou Issei, y efectivamente, vengo por los rumores de la criatura.

—Soy Abe Kiyome, para que lo sepas —Hubo una reacción visible en el hombre enfrente suyo al escuchar su nombre de familia, aunque parecía ser más de molestia que de respeto.

Aunque sea lo había reconocido.

— ¿Y qué hace una miembro de la familia Abe por estos lares? Tenía entendido que sus terrenos están lejos de aquí.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia saber —Respondió hoscamente la fémina.

—Aun así, ¿qué hace aquí? Dudo que venga en un viaje de placer, Abe-sama —Inquirió el castaño llamado Issei.

Ante todo Issei era alguien educado. Puede que fuera una mujer con falta de modales hacia gente de menos categoría, pero ante todo educación…, por el momento. Además, los Abe eran famosos y respetados por ser un Clan de _Domadores_, y eso era bien sabido entre los _Cazadores_. Respetar a esos tipos así como a los cinco Clanes era algo normal, siempre y cuando no supusieran un problema para el desempeño de su trabajo.

—Estoy aquí para domar a la criatura que acecha éste lago —Dijo Kiyome mientras echaba su larga cabellera a un lado—. Como _Domadora de Bestias_ que soy, es mi deber domar a estas criaturas.

—Abe-sama, esta criatura es la causante de la muerte de cinco niños y la desaparición de tres mujeres —Le recordó Issei frunciendo el ceño—. No es una criatura a la que uno deba domar, sino una que debe ser erradicada.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?

—Soy un _Cazador_, y como he mencionado, esa criatura ya ha matado, y no solo a una persona, sino a cinco niños, NIÑOS, y quien sabe si a las tres mujeres —El _Cazador_ se cruzó de brazos, encarando a aquella mujer que no parecía entender dónde se estaba metiendo—. ¿Qué sabes de los kappas?

—Pues suelen tirarse flatulencias muy fuertes, mirar a las muchachas a escondidas mientras se desvisten, roban hortalizas en los huertos, raptar a niños o violar a las mujeres. De hecho, una de las comidas favoritas de las kappas son los niños humanos, un manjar al que no se pueden resistir. Las kappas se alimentan de sus víctimas arrancándoles y comiéndose el shirikodama que se trata de una especie de bola que se encuentra dentro del ano, posiblemente referida a la próstata.

—Eso… es más de lo que esperaba de ti. Definitivamente no esperaba a una ojou-sama de clase alta diciendo tales palabras —Kiyome podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que aquel _Cazador_ le llamaba "ojou-sama" en forma burlesca.

—Bien, ahora sabes que no soy una ignorante cualquiera. Ahora, si me hicieras el favor de quitarte a un lado, tengo a una criatura que domar —Demandó la castaña, a lo que el castaño se interpuso —. ¿Y ahora qué?

—No puedo permitir que vaya una ojou-sama sola donde una criatura que ha matado ya a varias personas. Lo mejor para ambos sería que se quedara fuera de peligro.

—Ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones, y aunque te hiciera caso y me quedara aquí, de todas formas iría. No tienes como detenerme.

Issei suspiró fuertemente antes de rendirse.

—Mantente detrás mío en todo momento y no tendremos problemas —Índico, antes de empezar a moverse. Kiyome, una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, le siguió pronto. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a las cercanías de un lago, donde tuvieron que andar a gatas para ocultarse en su acercamiento, para que luego Issei se asomara a través del follaje para analizar la situación de las cosas.

—Maldición —Gruñó Issei mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Kiyome intentó asomarse, pero Issei tiró de su brazo para evitarlo, provocando la molestia de Kiyome, quien parecía que le desagradaba el mero hecho de que aquel vulgar hombre la tocase.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso —Le advirtió, ignorando la mirada asesina de Kiyome—. No hay solo un kappa, sino un total de cincuenta. En la aldea que hay a unos cien metros ya hace tiempo que se olvidaron del mundo sobrenatural. Los niños campan a sus anchas, y son numerosos los que allí habitan. Estoy seguro que los raptarán para devorarlos, y quizás rapten también a alguna mujer.

Kiyome midió el peligro para la aldea en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Y cómo haremos que salgan? En el lago tienen ventaja.

Kiyome quería evitar usar a sus bestias domadas. Normalmente lo hacía, pero no podía admitir su problema ante un _Cazador_, entiéndase el haber sido expulsada del Clan. Además, estaba un tanto agotada por mantener la unión con su dimensión de bolsillo. Sólo los usaría de ser estrictamente necesario.

Issei se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. No podía esperar a que los kappa decidieran atacar la aldea, pues cuando eso ocurriera todos ellos lo harían desde diversos puntos. Debía ocuparse de todos con un solo golpe. Necesitaba algo que les atrajera para sacarlos y eliminarlos.

—Oye, que te estoy hablando —Casi gritó Kiyome en su oído.

El Hyodo abrió los ojos con molestia, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. Kiyome era hermosa, eso no lo ponía en duda, y gracias a aquel vestido occidental podía notarse lo bien dotada que estaba, sobre todo al estar a cuatro patas. Una luz prendió en su cerebro. El gesto molesto de Kiyome fue sustituido por uno de duda al contemplar la sonrisa para nada inocente de aquel hombre.

—Tengo una idea.

XXXXX

Kiyome se sentía humillada. No, más que humillada. ¡Algún día haría pagar a ese hombre por aquella idea! Puede que fuera una buena idea, ¡pero eso no quería decir que quisiera ser la carnada, y menos aún que tuviera que desnudarse! El Hyodo había prometido no mirar, pero no se fiaba de él. Le había visto mirarle los pechos más de una vez. Aquello era un gran impulso a su ego femenino, pero también le había llevado a aquella situación. Maldecía también haberle dicho todo lo que sabía de los kappas.

—Te mataré si se te ocurre mirar —Advirtió Kiyome mientras se acercaba al lago.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —Comentó sarcástico Issei—. Por si se te olvida, debo estar atento a todos los kappas para que no te secuestren y te lleven lejos de mí. Si eso ocurre…, a saber lo que te pasará.

—No me animas.

—Esa es mi intención.

—Imbécil.

Kiyome se metió en el lago hasta que el agua cubrió su cintura, comenzando a lavarse el cuerpo mientras Issei se concentraba.

—Es raro que no se te haya ocurrido que puedo usar a mis bestias —Comentó la mujer al caer en cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle.

—Estamos no muy lejos del pueblo y la gente podría alterarse. Además, el hecho de tener a otras bestias podría alertar a los kappas, los cuales podrían cambiar de plan o huir, y eso sería un fastidio.

—Hum… No está mal pensado para un _Cazador_. Parece que sí saben usar el cerebro. Ugh, pero estoy segura de que estás deseando asomar la cabeza para verme —Gruñó molesta por la situación—. Es más, estoy segura de que algún cerdo me estará observando. Que idea tan estúpida. Menudo _Cazador_.

Issei, quien estaba que no aguantaba a esa mujer de alta cuna, decidió no guardarse sus pensamientos.

—Te voy a dejar una cosa clara, Kiyome —La mujer se sobresaltó. El _Cazador_ no sólo no había usado el "-sama", cosa que había estado haciendo hasta entonces, sino que su tono demostraba que tan molesto se encontraba—, preferiría acostarme con una mujer sin pecho ni trasero que ponerte un solo dedo encima.

Aquellas palabras dañaron seriamente el orgullo de Kiyome, quien se vanagloriaba de ser una gran belleza, tanto en su propio país como en el resto del mundo, así que el que aquel hombre le dijese eso era algo que no podía aceptar. Estuvo a punto de gritar muchas obscenidades, pero se calló al sentir varias presencias. Girándose, se encontró con varios pares de ojos que la observaban desde la orilla opuesta.

Quizá _demasiados_ pares de ojos.

—H-hey, _Cazador_ de segunda, c-creo que es tu t-turno… —Al no escuchar respuesta, Kiyome se giró hacia donde se encontraba su "compañero" de caza, solo para hallar que ya no se encontraba allí—. Genial. ¿Por qué confié en que estaría allí ese desgraciado?

Los kappas se acercaban lentamente, el cuerpo de varios ya apareciendo en la orilla opuesta. Kiyome se empezó a retirar lentamente a su propia orilla, pensando en cómo vestirse y huir de allí lo más segura y velozmente posible. No tendría problema en domar a uno o dos de ellos, pero la cantidad de criaturas presente de lejos sobrepasaba el margen de seguridad que ella misma consideraba su límite. Apenas encontró una oportunidad, con la mayoría de los kappas ya en el agua, salió rápidamente de allí y buscó sus ropas. Los kappas aceleraron su ritmo de persecución a su vez. Kiyome logró llegar a la orilla y coger sus ropas, pero antes de poder salir de allí una especie de látigos se enrollaron en sus piernas y cintura.

Los kappas habían creado látigos con algas de aquel lago, tirando de ella. La diferencia de fuerza era mínima, pues Kiyome al principio pudo avanzar hacia tierra firme, pero al ver aquello los kappas se unieron, logrando tirar de ella en dirección al lago. Intentó gritar, pero el agua se le metía en la boca. Entonces la hundieron, pero no para ahogarla. Kiyome intentó llamar a sus bestias, pero recordó entonces que ya no podía, no al menos hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado donde pudieran residir y crear el túnel mágico para llamarlas.

Pero entonces notó como un cuerpo caía en el agua. No pudo vislumbrar mucho por la oscuridad de la noche y por el propio lago, pero sintió como las presencias eran eliminadas, los látigos de algas destruidos y su cuerpo cargado por alguien, un hombre. La esperanza volvió a ella. Con un fuerte impulso aquel que la había salvado salió del lago.

—Mierda, esto se ha descontrolado —Gruñó Issei, pues fue capaz de reconocer su tono de voz—. Lo lamento, pero he tenido que…

Kiyome se quitó el agua del rostro y apartó el pelo de encima de sus ojos, clavando una fiera mirada en aquel hombre. Casi la ahogaban, o peor aún, ¡casi la violan aquellas bestias horribles! Estaba por increpar a Issei, gritarle cosas nada agradables incluso para un ser vulgar como él, pero entonces se fijó en su rostro sonrojado y en sus pupilas dilatadas. Siguió dicha mirada…, la cual terminó en su propio cuerpo desnudo y mojado. Gritando por aquello, Kiyome le dio una sonora y dura bofetada al tiempo que se deshacía de su abrazo, no sin notar en el proceso cierto bulto, el cual provocó su propio sonrojo, fruto de la vergüenza y la ira.

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Cerdo! ¡Depravado! ¡Degenerado!

Corrió hasta detrás de unos árboles, gritando y reclamando al tiempo que se vestía lo más rápido que podía. Issei, por su parte, se quedó completamente quieto, con la cara cruzada, la mejilla con los dedos marcados, su entrepierna orgullosamente erecta y un calentón en el cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces, con la imagen de aquel hermoso cuerpo entre sus brazos. Dio media vuelta y se tiró al lago por dos motivos: el primero era para enfriarse y el segundo para eliminar a los kappas que aún había ahí.

El motivo de que hubiera tardado en ir en ayuda de Kiyome era que un pequeño grupo había evitado el lago, intentando entrar al puerto desde otros lugares, lo cual le había obligado a ir a su encuentro y eliminarlos.

Con esa amenaza fuera y tras el… "incidente" con aquella ojou-sama, se concentró en ir eliminando rápida y sistemáticamente a los kappas restantes, haciendo pronta cuenta de ellos mediante sus puños cargados de energía vital, lo que compensaba el hecho de que estuviera bajo el agua. Pese a ser muchos, los kappas no eran tan resistentes como uno podría esperar, permitiéndole encargarse rápidamente de la amenaza. Eso y, bueno, tenía que descargarse con algo pronto.

Kiyome observó oculta en el follaje de la orilla, ya vestida, como el agua con los kappas y el _Cazador_ dentro se mantenían agitadas, ocasionalmente saliendo de las turbias aguas un cadáver sobrenatural por obra y gracia de aquel pervertido degenerado. Pasado un rato, las aguas se calmaron considerablemente, saliendo a los pocos segundos y de un salto aquel castaño con una de las criaturas en su mano. Chorreando agua producto de haber estado bajo el agua, arrojó a su prisionero, aún vivo, a los pies de la castaña.

—Todo tuyo. Haz lo que hayas venido a hacer pronto. Yo ya terminé con lo mío.

A pesar de ello Kiyome le dirigió una mirada asesina. Issei rodó los ojos. No lo había hecho a propósito, pero aquello no parecía convencer a la mujer. Pero bueno, daba un poco igual, ¿no? Después de todo, una vez finalizara el trabajo oficialmente, no volvería a verla nunca más…, o eso esperaba.

Por su parte, Kiyome observó a aquel asqueroso ser semi inconsciente a sus pies. Ya se encontraba vestida, aunque con la ropa húmeda producto de no haberse secado antes de vestirse. Tenía mucha ira que descargar…, y aquel ser que había intentado violarla iba a ser su muñeco de trapo para la ocasión.

Issei prefirió centrarse en las presencias no humanas de la zona, ignorando por completo los gritos de terror y dolor de aquella criatura. Sentía lástima por ella, pues él siempre intentaba eliminar a sus objetivos de forma rápida e indolora, aunque siempre ha habido excepciones. Pero claro, Kiyome era una mujer de fuerte carácter que había sido medio mancillada y ahora necesitaba dejar salir todo aquello que le iba a sacar canas verdes.

La revisión no le llevó mucho tiempo y aún seguía escuchando a aquella pobre criatura, por lo que decidió alejarse hasta donde los gritos no llegaran a sus oídos, que no era precisamente cerca. Suspirando, se echó a descansar algunos minutos en lo que Kiyome "trabajaba" con su pobre víctima.

Así pasaron casi media hora.

Issei tragó saliva cuando vio aparecer a Kiyome. Tenía sangre en sus ropas, sangre del kappa, y su rostro era lúgubre. Podía ocuparse de ella con gran facilidad, sin tener que hacer uso de sus artes marciales u otros poderes, pero una mujer furiosa y que guardara rencor era un peligro que casi ningún hombre podía enfrentar. Se puede intentar huir pero, al final, ella siempre te atrapa.

—V-veo que terminaste con… —Se detuvo al ver que no la acompañaba ninguna criatura—. ¿No ibas a domar a ese kappa?

—Cambié de opinión —Respondió simplemente la castaña.

Issei tragó saliva.

—Y-ya veo…

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Tras unos segundos, el castaño se irguió y dirigió a la ensangrentada mujer al pueblo cercano, donde buscarían un lugar para pasar la noche.

Ambos fueron a una de las posadas del pueblo, la más lujosa por petición expresa de la mujer. Ya que los aldeanos le habían ofrecido aquello por eliminar a aquellas malvadas criaturas, Kiyome no iba a decir que no. Tras registrarse y anunciar la cantidad aproximada de días que se quedarían allí, apenas un par en el caso de Issei, que se quedaría solo unos días para revisar de forma definitiva los alrededores, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse para la noche.

Issei estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de su comida luego de asearse y cambiarse las ropas a un yukata, sentado sobre una almohada, con una deliciosa cena frente a él. Había también para Kiyome, pero estaba por comerse su parte si continuaba con tan larga espera. Estaba por levantarse para ir en busca de su compañera de trabajo momentáneo cuando la puerta se abrió. Issei quedó completamente paralizado. Kiyome vestía un yukata, pero no era la prenda en sí, sino el cómo lo llevaba puesto. Normalmente las mujeres se tapaban hasta casi el cuello, pero Kiyome lo llevaba bastante abierto, dejando ver un generoso escote, por no hablar de que cuando se sentó frente a él para coger su comida, una de sus piernas quedaba completamente a la vista.

El varón, ante la vista de semejante cuerpo expuesto de forma vulnerable, no pudo sino tragar saliva en lo que controlaba su cuerpo para evitar el sonrojo mientras desviaba la vista. Su compañero de armas estaba despertándose y no deseaba tal cosa.

—P-p-pensé que los yukata se llevaban de forma más conservadora, ojou-sama —Le indicó, cuidándose de no dejar caer su mirada hacia el escote de la castaña.

Le encantaba el cuerpo femenino, los pechos sobre todo, y se había acostado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca con una de noble cuna como aquella mujer. Además, uno podía tener toda la experiencia del mundo y siempre habría situaciones que le pondrían nervioso, y para Issei aquella era una de ellas.

Kiyome dejó de comer, clavando su mirada primero en el hombre frente a ella y luego a su misma. Una sonrisa pícara surgió en sus labios. En occidente era habitual que las mujeres mostraran mucha más carne que en Japón, y sabía que el Hyodo no había salido nunca de su tierra natal, así que debía estar un tanto alterado. Aquella iba a ser su venganza.

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Issei tragó saliva en lo que se intentaba recomponer. Kiyome no le dejaría. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, la castaña le permitió nuevamente una generosa visión de su escote, en lo que cambiaba el orden de sus piernas, tentando al castaño. Para colmo de males, su mini-Issei parecía ser más expresivo que él en cuanto a sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—Tonterías —Negó mientras intentaba ocultar lo más disimuladamente posible a su compañero de armas—. Ya dije que yo prefería acostarme con una mujer sin encanto antes que contigo, y lo mantendré.

Pero Kiyome no era una mujer puritana y sabía reconocer ciertas cosas, y la excitación de un hombre era una de ellas, por lo que su sonrisa se volvió más coqueta.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Hy~o~u~do~u-kun~?

El que visiblemente hubiera refrenado una reacción ante sus palabras y acciones no sirvió más que para echarle más leña al fuego. Echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyándose con una mano en la mesa. Aquello provocó que la vestimenta de abriera un poco más, dejando más parte de sus generosos senos a la vista así como parte de su barriga.

Como reacción defensiva Issei se inclinó hacia atrás al tiempo que intentaba disimular su erección, pero Kiyome no cejó en su empeño. Le divertía ver aquella reacción en el hombre frente a ella, y pensaba llegar más lejos. Le iba a hacer que la deseara hasta más no poder, y ahí lo dejaría, con una calentura que derretiría el acero para que fuera a calmarse en soledad.

¡Nadie se metía con ella ni su gran atractivo!

Entonces pasó al punto de ser más agresiva, comenzando a avanzar hacia el varón como si fuera un gato, pasando incluso por encima de la mesa, teniendo cuidado en no tirar la comida o el sake. Issei se sorprendió enormemente ante el actuar de aquella noble. Sabía de sobra que ella estaba tentándole para que se tragara las palabras que le había dicho durante la caza, pero al igual que ella intentaba que se retractara, él no podía hacerlo. Comenzó a retroceder al tiempo que ella avanzaba, pero entonces llegó a chocar con la pared, momento en que la mujer se abalanzó para quedar casi encima suyo.

Issei casi se atragantó, no sabiendo qué hacer. Sin duda Kiyome había conseguido su objetivo, dejarle más caliente que un volcán, y no hacían falta las palabras para que ella así lo supiera. En cualquier otra ocasión Issei habría respondido a aquel ataque, pero aquello terminaría de hundir su orgullo. La sonrisa de la mujer creció aún más al tiempo que ponía en pie, aún con gran parte del yukata abierto, casi al punto de dejar su cuerpo totalmente visible, cosa que no hacía sino mantener al compañero de Issei firme y dispuesto para la batalla, lo cual cabreaba a su dueño.

— ¡Ohohoho! —Se rio la mujer como una verdadera noble, despreciando a aquel hombre de humilde procedencia.

Issei apretó los dientes al tiempo que fruncía el ceño increíblemente molesto. Vale que se la hubiera devuelto por verla desnuda y decir que se acostaría antes con una mujer sin encantos que con ella…, pero se había pasado de la raya. Burlarse de él con esa sonrisa y risa de mujer de cuna de oro había derramado el vaso de su paciencia. Le había excitado mucho, su compañero clamaba por atención y liberación, y ella solo se divertía y vanagloriaba de eso. Había cumplido con su objetivo aunque, en opinión del varón, había sido muy rastrera. Sabía que le había hecho comerse sus palabras, que la deseaba con gran pasión, y aun así había llegado al punto de humillarse de aquella manera tan degradante.

Pero si quería jugar tan sucio…, entonces que apechugara con las consecuencias...

…_Tres dori-, perdón, un tiempo después..._

Ambos, Issei y Kiyome, se encontraban mirando el techo, metidos en el futón, totalmente desnudos, sin saber qué demonios acababa de pasar, con los dos jarrones de sake vacíos y tumbados en el suelo así como sus respectivas tazas. Sin duda ninguno de los dos esperaba un resultado como ese cuando decidieron "vengarse" del otro.

— ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto…?

—No tengo ni idea…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—… ¿Repetimos?

—...Bueno...

XXXXX

El último día de hospedaje había llegado.

Issei se preparaba para irse, camino a seguir con sus aventuras de _Cazador_ por donde se requirieran sus servicios, cuando fue detenido por Kiyome. Ella llevaba ropas occidentales mucho más conservadoras que anteriormente, y la mirada seria en su rostro hacía que se viera mucho más decente de lo que se había visto hace unas noches atr-

¡Alto, mini-Issei! ¡No es tu momento!

— ¿Adónde irás ahora? —Exigió saber Kiyome.

La verdad es que, desde lo que pasó aquella noche, la conversación entre ambos casi había desaparecido así como su "tiempo juntos". Ambos estaban avergonzados consigo mismos: Kiyome por haberse acostado con un hombre como ese, de baja clase social, un degenerado y sin respeto alguno por las clases sociales, además de un "irrespetuoso" con las mujeres; en cuanto a Issei, no soportaba a las mujeres como ella, en cuanto a personalidad se refería, y le avergonzaba haber dejado que sus más bajos instintos tomaran el control de su cuerpo.

—Seguiré viajando. No porque haya acabado con este grupo de kappas quiere decir que no haya más criaturas peligrosas. Después de todo, el trabajo de un _Cazador_ nunca termina —replicó el castaño, guardando sus pertenencias en su bolso de viaje.

Cuanto antes se alejara de ella, pensaba, mejor para la estabilidad de su cabeza...

¡Y no de _esa_ cabeza!

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, feliz de separarse de aquella dichosa mujer, pero de pronto esta comenzó a reírse. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su columna al completo. Esa risa de niña rica y noble le desquiciaba, pues había aprendido que cuando se reía así…, el resultado no era satisfactorio para él, en cierto sentido.

—Está decidido, ¡iré contigo!

Aquella declaración provocó un nuevo escalofrío en el joven _Cazador_. Tenía más que claro que jamás en su vida iba a permitir que aquella niñata de alta cuna, aunque fuera un año mayor que él, fuera su compañera de trabajo. Poniendo el gesto más serio y duro que le era posible, Issei giró sobre sí mismo para encarar a Kiyome, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados, sonriendo de forma mordaz.

—Me disculpo, pero debo rechazar tu oferta.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que es una oferta? —Interrogó Kiyome cruzándose de brazos, realzando a sus gemelas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el joven—. Es una decisión mía y punto. No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Issei chasqueó la lengua, pensando en alguna excusa para que aquella mujer cambiara de idea.

—Tú estás acostumbrada a las altas esferas, a los lujos. Yo casi siempre duermo en el suelo, y a veces ni como durante algunos días. Mi vida es de las más humildes que puedas imaginar.

Esperaba que aquellas palabras surtieran el efecto deseado, pero la sonrisa colmilluda que surgió en el hermoso rostro de la única hija de la familia Abe le hizo entender que no había surtido efecto alguno.

—Buen intento, Hyoudou-san. En serio ha sido un intento maravilloso, pero debes saber algo…, cuando yo tengo un objetivo, nunca, jamás, doy media vuelta. He dicho que me convertiré en tu compañera y eso haré. A partir de ahora seré Abe Kiyome, _Domadora de Bestias_ y una _Cazadora_. Puedes intentar deshacerte de mí, dejarme atrás, pero no te olvides de quien soy. Además, tengo subordinados que podrán dar contigo en cualquier lugar del mundo, así que no importará si escapas a otro país. Te encontraré aunque vayas al infierno.

Issei solo pudo lamentarse. Puede que fuera una hermosa mujer, una con la que muchos hombres soñarían, pero cuando abría la boca aquella belleza era más que opacada. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Kiyome le había dicho que iría con él, y estaba seguro de que le seguiría allí donde fuera. Un rápido cálculo de cuánto saldría un pasaje a Boston con sus exiguos ahorros no hizo más que bajarle aún más los ánimos.

—Maldita sea mi suerte…

* * *

**erendir:** bueno, pues aquí el segundo capítulo. Nos ha llevado tiempo, pero cada uno tiene sus cosas que hacer. Yo, por ejemplo, estoy de prácticas, así que mi tiempo se ha reducido, por no olvidar que ahora me centro en mi crossover UCM - DxD, pero no por ello dejaré mis demás proyectos abandonados. No sé si alguno esperaba a Kiyome, pero es un personaje que creemos que puede tener potencial. Esperemos os guste así como lo que vendrá a continuación.

Nos leemos !

**RedSS:** Pues bien, las cosas principales ya las dijo erendir. Yo por mi parte he estado ocupado en la uni, pero los otros proyectos avanzan a paso de tortuga. También las cosas se fueron a mal en Chile, así que está eso. Un saludo y espero nos leamos pronto!


	3. La youkai

High School DxD no nos de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Nechroz: jajajaja. ¿No? Vaya, vaya. Me ha gustado esa lógica. Propia y esperada, ¿verdad? Jajaja.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—"pensamientos"

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil

También podéis encontrar las de mi colega RedSS en su perfil

* * *

Capítulo 3:

LA YOUKAI

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde que Issei y Kiyome se encontrase, realizaron juntos la misión y formarán equipo. Todo ese tiempo había sido como una montaña rusa para ambos, pues eran tan diferentes que a veces la convivencia se hacía insufrible. Pero el dinero que ganaba con los trabajos mitigaba un poco el ambiente.

Actualmente tenían un trabajo de dificultad SS: cazar a una nekomata. No eran los primeros en coger esa decisión, pues los que habían intentado cazarla con anterioridad o bien no habían logrado dar con ella o habían muerto en el intento. Era un ser peligroso aquel al que debía de cazar, por lo que tenía que estar muy atentos a todo, primar la seguridad.

—Kiyome-san, esa nekomata es muy peligrosa. Haz el favor de no intentar nada estúpido.

— ¿Estúpido? ¿A qué te refieres? —Exigió saber Kiyome ofendida.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero: tú y tu instinto de Domadora. Mantenlo encerrado hasta que sepamos más.

—Eres idiota Ise-kun.

—No soy idiota, es solo que te conozco. Ya lo has hecho otras veces. ¿Tengo que recordarte todas las que salieron mal?

Kiyome se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un adorable mohín mientras hacía resaltar su generoso busto, llamado la atención de Issei. El varón gruño, desviando la mirada luego de varios segundos. Esa dichosa mujer hacía eso siempre que intentaba despistarle o hacerle cambiar de tema.

—Pero lo importante es que logré domarlas.

— ¿A qué costo?

—…

—Ya decía yo.

El par siguió caminando por el bosque en silencio, cada uno atento a sus alrededores en lo que continuaban su búsqueda. Kiyome había llamado a un par de criaturas voladoras para cubrir más terreno desde el aire, pero hasta el momento no habían dado con nada.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos buscando a una nekomata en primer lugar, Ise-kun.

—Por los crímenes que ha cometido.

—¿Y esos eran...?

Issei suspiró en lo que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—Matar a su maestro demoníaco, además de varios otros demonios en su huida...

—Pero eso a nosotros no nos importa, pues no tienen nada que ver con crímenes contra humanos —Le recordó la mujer con arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar? —Gruñó Issei con molestia.

¿Cómo era posible que ambos siguieran formando equipo? Vale que se compenetran de forma magistral, pero la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaban discutiendo, otro tanto trabajando y el resto…, bueno, mejor no pensar en eso.

—Pues vale, entonces termina —Bufó la ex noble.

—Cómo iba diciendo… —continuó el castaño, rodando los ojos—. Además de los demonios, se le acusa de asesinato y secuestro de varios humanos por donde sea que haya pasado. Eso sin contar el robo de bienes de distintas personas y el asesinato de los distintos Cazadores que fueron por ella. Si un Cazador muere enfrentándola, imagínate lo que podría hacer contra humanos normales.

—Vale, vale. Entiendo.

El dúo siguió caminando en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos en lo que continuaban avanzando, hasta que una de las criaturas de Kiyome apareció y les llamó la atención.

—Parece que ha encontrado un rastro —indicó la Domadora—. Es hacia…, el norte.

—Pues apresuremos el paso. Quien sabe que es capaz de hacer esa nekomata suelta.

Apretaron el paso, pero sin llegar a correr para no llamar la atención. Issei, cómo manipulador de la energía vital que era, suprimió prácticamente al mínimo la presencia de ambos para no alertar a su presa.

—Espero que esto sirva.

—¿? —Kiyome miró de reojo confundida a su compañero—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Los nekomatas son especialmente sensibles a las energías naturales como el Senjutsu —Explicó el hombre del par, concentrado—. Puedo tener experiencia, pero nunca llegaré al nivel de habilidad que tienen. Si está buscando activamente sus alrededores es muy poco probable que logremos pasar desapercibidos. Es más que probable que ya nos haya detectado a pesar de mi esfuerzo.

—Pufff. A veces resultas bastante inútil.

Issei apretó los dientes para no responder aquella pulla. Debía poner máxima concentración a la técnica que estaba usando, no podía perderla por culpa de su compañera, quién no parecía entender lo difícil que le estaba resultado.

— ¡Se está moviendo! —Exclamó Kiyome cuándo fue informada por una de sus criaturas—. ¡Nos ha detectado!

— ¡A la mierda!

Ya libre de tener que usar aquella técnica, Issei agarró a la fémina, cargándola cual princesa, para usar Touki y así llevar al máximo sus capacidades físicas para intentar dar alcance a su presa. Kiyome no estaba sorprendida, pues no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Ella no poseía capacidades semejantes, debía invocar a una de sus criaturas para poder igualarle, pero aquello gastaría sus energías, y llegado el combate era mejor que ella tuviera todas sus fuerzas para poder así dar apoyo.

Y si era sincera, preferiría que la cargara de aquella manera por varios motivos, siendo los dos más importantes el primero que no la llevará como un costal de patatas, y el segundo que le hacía recordar que ella alguna vez fue miembro de una noble familia japonesa.

Avanzando sin pausa por entre los árboles, siempre siguiendo el rastro de la nekomata, el par pronto alcanzó un claro ya ocupado. Allí, ocultos bajo las sombras de los árboles, les observaba un par de pequeños fieros ojos color avellana de pupilas rasgadas, los cuales no perdieron el tiempo en analizarlos de arriba a abajo en conjunto con sus alrededores. Dejando a Kiyome descender de su agarre, ambos humanos se prepararon para un enfrentamiento con la criatura en frente suyo.

—Entonces… ¿algún plan, Ise-kun? —Preguntó Kiyome lista para invocar a algunas de sus criaturas.

— ¿Rodearla y atacar por ambos lados suena bien?

— ¿Para qué me molesto en preguntar si siempre sales con cosas básicas? —Suspiró exasperada—. Deberías leer algo sobre estrategia algún día de estos.

—Silencio y comienza a moverte.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia donde estaba aquel par de ojos, los cuales intercalaban miradas entre uno y otro. Las manos de Issei comenzaron a cubrirse de energía vital mientras que una distorsión aparecía junto a Kiyome. Los ojos comenzaron a descender, bajando con gran agilidad del árbol en el cual estaban, sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, alertas, atentos. En la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminada por las estrellas y la luna creciente, Kiyome no era capaz de distinguir la figura de la dueña de aquellos ojos. Issei, por su parte, hacía tiempo que había cerrado los ojos para usar su otra mirada, la cual era mucho más útil para un enfrentamiento en la oscuridad.

Al contrario que su compañera, él si era capaz de distinguir la figura. Se trataba de un pequeño gato de dos colas, una nekomata pura y dura. Sin embargo, también podía ver el flujo de energía que le rodeaba, cosa que no hizo más que preocuparle de sobremanera ante la perspectiva de lo que iban a enfrentarse. Aquel ser no parecía ser malvado, sino sólo un ser rebelde. No poseía el mismo nivel de ki que alguien que hubiera asesinado a tanta gente. Reconocía el suyo, el ki negativo que se suele absorber si uno no tiene cuidado a la hora de manipular la energía vital.

—Kiyome.

— ¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado. Esta nekomata es muy poderosa.

— ¿No que ya habíamos definido eso?

—Sí, pero ahora puedo darme cuenta mejor de aquello. No bajes la guardia.

—Como digas.

—Y otra cosa.

— ¿Ahora qué es?

—Esta nekomata no parece haber asesinado mucha gente. En verdad diría que casi nunca lo ha hecho por el simple placer de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que nos equivocamos de individuo?

—Para nada. Encontrar otro nekomata es casi imposible. Solo que no me calza con la descripción que nos dieron.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Todavía nada. Continuemos, pero no hagas ningún movimiento agresivo.

Kiyome rodó los ojos, pero asintió. Durante ese intercambio la criatura tuvo amplio tiempo para marcharse o atacarles, pese a lo cual no hizo ninguna de las dos acciones. Simplemente se quedó allí, observándolos con sus ojos brillantes desde la parte alta del árbol donde se encontraba. Cuando estuvieron a la distancia adecuada, Issei se detuvo, alzando las manos, gesto que sorprendió a Kiyome.

— ¿Pero qué haces?

—Calla, por favor —Pidió sin apartar sus ojos de los color avellana—. Eres la nekomata, ¿verdad? No te haremos nada siempre y cuando te reveles a nosotros.

Kiyome abrió su boca, incrédula. ¿En qué estaba pensando aquel estúpido? De pronto una niebla rodeó a aquella pequeña presencia, la cual salió del refugio de los árboles. Kiyome directamente invocó una lamia y a su kitsune, preparada para entrar en combate. La niebla fue ascendiendo, poco a poco, hasta alcanzar una altura casi semejante a lo que Issei medía. Entonces, tan lenta como había surgido, la niebla comenzó a desaparecer, revelando la figura. Esta vez Kiyome si fue capaz de ver perfectamente a su presa, y no pudo sino chasquear la lengua mientras decía la palabra vulgar. Issei abrió los ojos y se quedó prácticamente embobado.

La niebla reveló a una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa, cabello largo y negro con flequillo partido y ojos color avellana con pupilas en forma de gato. Poseía un par de largas colas y orejas de gato del mismo color que su cabello. Su atuendo consistía en un kimono negro, un obi amarillo, un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema adornada con detalles. El kimono presentaba un interior rojo y estaba abierto en sus hombros, así como en sus piernas. Unos centímetros más y podría ver su ropa interior, porque superior no parece que llevase.

—Que vulgar te ves, gata —Escupió Kiyome al verla tan reveladora—. Pareces una prostituta. Yo también llevo kimono y no me verás luciéndolo de forma tan expuesta.

La nekomata no escuchó, o si lo hizo, optó por ignorar el comentario de la Domadora. Su total atención estaba en aquel Cazador. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un humano capaz de usar Senjutsu. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los que se había encontrado poseía una capacidad semejante, solo poderes que no les permitían ver más allá.

— ¡Hyoudou Issei! —No usó ningún honorífico, sino su nombre completo, cosa que solo ocurría cuando estaba demasiado enojada—. ¡Deja de quedarte mirando como idiota y muévete!

La gata la ignoraba y su compañero se había quedado embobado con ella. Se sentía muy molesta. ¿Acaso no podían realizar su trabajo y ya? Enfadada por el actuar de su compañero, resolvió que la manera más simple y directa de solucionar el asunto era tomar las cartas con sus propias manos.

—¡A ella! —Ordenó a sus bestias, las que esperaban pacientemente junto a ella.

Esto pareció hacer despertar de su trance a Issei, quien se giró horrorizado hacia su compañera Cazadora.

— ¡Espera Kiyome!

Pero la mujer no le hizo caso. Kitsune y lamia se lanzaron hacia la nekomata, quien gruñó molesta. Aquel sonido fue el mismo que realizaban los gatos como amenaza. Entonces el combate dio comienzo entre las tres criaturas no humanas.

— ¡Kiyome, alto! ¡Espera un momento!

— ¡Tú silencio, maldito pervertido!

— ¡!

¿Pervertido? ¿Por qué motivo le había…? Ohhh… Vale, sí, entendía a la perfección. ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡La culpa era de esa nekomata, su absurda sensualidad y ese kimono tan revelador! ¡Kiyome no se quejaba cuando ella hacía lo mismo! Un segundo… Acaso…

— ¿Estás celosa? —Preguntó asombrado por su propio razonamiento.

Kiyome quedó completamente impactada, incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En serio ese majadero acababa de decir…, que estaba celosa...? ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza para haber llegado a tal estúpida conclusión?!

— ¡¿Tú eres tonto o has nacido así?! —Exclamó—. ¡Yo, ¿celosa de esa vulgar gata?! ¡Por favor!

La nekomata aprovechó aquella discusión, y que las criaturas atacaban descoordinadas por la falta de concentración y órdenes de su dueña, para quitárselas de encima y atacar directamente la cabeza de la serpiente. Pero, antes de poder lograr su objetivo de atrapar a la Domadora, sintió como alguien le aplicaba una llave para someterla. Con un bufido, la youkai miró sobre su ojo, comprobando que era aquel extraño hombre el que la tenía sometida con aquella llave. Parecía ser que era del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo, propio de aquellos que usaban Senjutsu.

—Será mejor que no intentes nada. Odiaría tener que hacerte daño —Advirtió Issei esperanzado en que aquella morena mujer no se resistiera más.

Pero lo que uno desea y lo que acaba sucediendo son dos cosas distintas. Para sorpresa de Issei, la youkai movió los dedos de su mano libre y una espesa niebla se extendió con gran rapidez. Rápidamente Issei la soltó, pues sabía qué era aquella niebla.

— ¡Aléjate! —Ordenó a Kiyome—. ¡No os acerquéis ninguno!

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! —Interrogó Kiyome mientras salía del rango de la niebla.

—Niebla venenosa... Youjutsu… A no ser que tengas alguna criatura que aguante un veneno como este, será mejor que te mantengas alejada. Yo me ocuparé de esto. Tú forma un perímetro para evitar que escape.

Kiyome miró detenidamente a su compañero y luego la niebla con la figura de la youkai en el centro. Invocó dos criaturas más y entre las cuatro formaron un perímetro mientras las dos voladoras sobrevolaban aquel espacio. Issei se envolvió en ki, adentrándose en la niebla. La nekomata siseó molesta al ver que aquel humano dominaba suficiente la energía vital como para resistir el veneno de aquella mortal niebla.

—Humanos molestos… No podíais dejarme en paz… No podíais… —Siseaba la morena mientras comenzaba a mover los dedos.

Para sorpresa de Kiyome, otras cuatro figuras idénticas a la nekomata aparecieron, cada una en un punto cardinal, rodeando al varón.

—Nekoshou... Eres una nekoshou, además de una nekomusume… Eso explica que sea categoría SS...

Issei quedó perplejo. Los nekomatas no eran extraños de ver. Eran comunes en el mundo de los youkais, pero los nekoshous… Estos eran una raza especial de nekomata, el más fuerte de todos ellos. Era una especie de youkai de alto nivel que era capaz de dominar tanto a Youjutsu como a Senjutsu. Pero se suponía que estaban extintos. En cuanto a los nekomusume, estos eran una raza femenina dentro de los nekomata que podían transformar su apariencia en la de un humano por completo, siendo todas ellas mujeres jóvenes de hermosa apariencia.

Kiyome, por su parte, se encontraba más preocupada con las copias de la gata que habían aparecido. Dirigió sus criaturas a interceptarlas, pero solo logró frenar a dos antes de que se metieran a la niebla venenosa donde se encontraba el castaño. Gruñendo por lo bajo, cambió su atención hacia las dos copias que tenía enfrente, rezando por que su compañero pudiera lidiar con las que iban en su dirección.

Issei, mientras tanto, logró percibir a las dos copias que iban hacia él con suficiente anticipación como para esquivarlas, así como evitar sus ataques sucesivos sobre su persona. Sin embargo, apenas podía verlas debido a la niebla, cosa que, junto con sus limitadas capacidades dentro de la nube tóxica, no hacían más que incrementar la dificultad de enfrentarlas, o, mejor dicho, de defenderse de ellas. Esto debido a que no buscaba lastimar a la nekoshou más de lo que ya lo estaba.

La youkai usaba sus copias tanto para atacar de forma directa como usando el Youjutsu para atacar a distancia, todo eso mientras ella se mantenía alejada del humano. No se fiaba de acercarse demasiado, pues le veía capacitado para sorprenderla y reducirla, como ya había hecho antes. Al humano, por su parte, lo veía concentrado en esquivar los ataques que le hacía, pero no contraatacar. Eso lo encontraba raro. Incluso cuando sus copias se acercaban para atacar directamente, él evitaba hacer algo que pudiera eliminarlas. Todo lo encontraba muy extraño.

Puede que quizás supiera que, de cierta manera, esas copias estaban conectadas a ella. Si le atravesaba el corazón a una, ésta desaparecía, pero ella recibía daño físico. No uno mortal, pero si grave. Si tenía conocimiento sobre ello… ¿estaría actuando así a propósito? Un usuario del Senjutsu debería poseer tal conocimiento, ¿no?

Si fuera más poderosa no tendría que preocuparse de ningún daño físico, pero aquel no era el caso. Si la situación fuera otra le preguntaría el motivo de su actuar, pero dado que eran dos Cazadores que iban tras ella, tras su cabeza…, no podía ser blanda ni condescendiente.

—Necio… Deberías contraatacar mientras puedas —Siseó al tiempo que creaba nuevos hechizos con Youjutsu.

Issei cerró sus ojos. Estaban empezando a dolerles. Puede que su habilidad le permitiera resistir el veneno de aquella niebla, pero no era tan eficaz conforme pasaba el tiempo. O actuaba o aquel veneno le mataría en poco tiempo. No quería hacer daño a la nekomata, ni siquiera a través de sus copias, pero tenía que hacer algo o iba a morir.

Agarró a una de las copias, cubrió su puño con Touki, y le atravesó el pecho. Rápidamente agarró a la otra y le golpeó la nuca con la fuerza necesaria para romperle el cuello. Pudo escuchar a la youkai sisear por el dolor. No sería mortal para ella, pero le dolería mucho las zonas que había golpeado de las copias. Ya solo quedaban dos copias más y luego solo la original. Miró a su alrededor usando ambas vistas, pero no pudo visualizar a ninguna de las copias restantes. Supuso que estarían combatiendo contra Kiyome debido a los ruidos a su alrededor, por lo que prosiguió con su acercamiento hacia la nekomata.

La otra Cazadora, por su parte, tampoco lo tenía fácil. Puede que no tuviese las mismas contemplaciones sobre dañar a su objetivo que su compañero, pero no por eso su tarea era menos difícil. Además, controlar a seis criaturas a la vez no era algo que se pudiera hacer casualmente. Y en cuanto a esa maldita gata…, esta sabía cómo enfrentarles. Usaba sus copias para atacar a distancia mientras se mantenían seguras en la niebla, y ella casi que no podía atacar a distancia por si las copias evadían los ataques y éstos alcanzasen a Issei. Le odiaba en aquel momento, le odiaba mucho por su extraño actuar, pero nada podía hacer…, nada que no pusiera en riesgo su vida.

—Maldito majadero —Gruñó Kiyome mientras pensaba un plan para destruir ambas copias.

Observó a sus bestias voladoras, las cuales se mantenían vigilantes para que ninguna de las tres nekomatas pudiera escapar. Sus ojos brillaron con astucia cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Dio un par de órdenes y al instante sus bestias terrestres atacaron de forma sincronizada a las copias de la youkai. Cuando estas evadían los ataques, las dos criaturas voladoras las agarraron para elevarlas en el aire, dejándolas caer desde gran altura, fuera de la niebla venenosa. Aquel momento fue aprovechado para atacar desde tierra, destruyendo dichas copas con cierta violencia.

Aquello provocó que la nekomata original se sintiese débil y apoyara una rodilla en el suelo. Entonces alzó los ojos, los cuales se habían vuelto más fieros: aquel par de humanos miserables la estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared, pero ella no podía permitirse morir allí, a manos de unos míseros Cazadores. Observó primero a la Domadora, asesinándola con la mirada, para luego dirigir toda su atención al varón que avanzaba hacia ella. El mismo tenía marcas horribles por todo su cuerpo, muestra de que el veneno ya circulaba por todo su organismo. Además, sangre había comenzado a brotar de su boca, ojos, nariz y oídos. Aquello no hizo sino sorprenderla. La resistencia y voluntad de aquel hombre era increíble, pero no por ello se dejaría atrapar. Quizás no quisieran matarla allí mismo, sino que tenían pensado algo peor, como entregarla a los demonios o a las altas esferas de la organización. Quizá incluso a alguna de las Cinco Clanes de Japón. ¡Pero antes prefería morir!

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al notar como el humano se seguía acercando lentamente a ella. Reuniendo fuerzas, se preparó para defenderse del siguiente ataque que le lanza, uno seguramente encabeza a acabar con su propia vida o dejarla incapacitada de forma definitiva. Pero, para su incredulidad, aquel humano fue capaz de evadir su ataque, realizando una llave de jiu-jitsu. Su cuerpo impactó con fuerza contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se puso en pie. El hombre estaba en guardia, pero no atacaba. Aquello la enfurecía. Quizás, y solo quizás, sólo se estaba burlando de ella, creyendo que no era necesario atacarle, sino simplemente esperar a que cayera rendida por su pésimo estado.

La youkai se envolvió en Touki, apretando los dientes, furiosa con aquel Cazador. Con un grito de guerra se lanzó hacia el humano, quien también se envolvió en Touki. La nekomata estaba furiosa, encolerizada. No soportaba que la humillaran, no soportaba que se creyeran mejores que ella, no soportaba que la subestimaran, y aquel hombre hacía todo eso. Pensaba que estaría muy débil por la exposición a la niebla, a pesar de su protección por el Senjutsu, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que no era del todo así. Issei ciertamente estaba muy débil, pero aún seguía superando a la nekomata en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Cazador puso en práctica una vez más todas aquellas enseñanzas de su Maestro, logrando derrotar a la nekomata al golpear los puntos claves de su sistema vital, inutilizándolo, dejándola tendida boca arriba en el suelo luego de que la youkai intentara tomar distancia, fallando miserablemente.

Kiyome gritó de alegría al ver a la nekomata derrotada, pero ahogó un grito cuando vio a su compañero caer como peso muerto al suelo cuando se dirigía hacia la belleza morena. Parecía estar en sus últimas, pero ella no podía hacer nada que no supusiera la muerte de una de sus criaturas o de sí misma, y tenían un acuerdo: 'no intentar salvar al otro si eso significaba la muerte de uno mismo o de las criaturas domadas por Kiyome'. Issei tenía que seguir, tenía que deshacer aquella niebla venenosa, o sino no podría ayudarle.

Kiyome se mordía el labio, aterrada por el estado de su compañero. Verle así le encogía el corazón. A pesar de tener tantas discusiones, tantas peleas…, había llegado a considerar a Hyoudou Issei como su amigo. ¿Por qué demonios había enfrentado a la youkai de esa manera? ¿Por qué no había intentado cumplir su trabajo como Cazador cómo debía?

— ¡Vamos Ise-kun! ¡Levántate! ¡No puedes morir ahora! ¡No de este modo!

Issei alzó la cabeza. No podía ver, apenas podía oír. El veneno ya estaba en su sistema. Su cuerpo no le respondía adecuadamente. Podía sentir cómo le costaba respirar. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que terminar su cometido. Intentó usar su otra vista, pero era difícil. Le costaba concentrarse por el veneno. Pero, con gran esfuerzo, pudo observar la figura de aquella youkai. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, totalmente agotada tanto por el combate como por los puntos vitales de ki que Issei había bloqueado con tal de inmovilizarla.

A pesar de su condición, la nekomata aún mantenía la niebla, la cual retrocedía lentamente, pero le mataría antes de que desapareciera. Tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, eso no lo negaría jamás. Arrastrándose hacia ella, Issei continuó. Los ojos avellana de la belleza morena se clavaron en él, mostrando un gran asombro y respeto por aquel humano, así como un gran odio. Era el primer en resistir tanto tiempo aquel veneno mortal. Ni siquiera un Maou podría librarse de ese veneno sin ayuda.

—Maldito humano… Basura… Todos vosotros… Ojalá os extinguierais… —Siseaba la youkai con gran rabia.

Pero Issei no escuchaba, y no porque no lo intentase. Ya no podía ver ni oír nada de nada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Issei alzó la mano. La youkai cerró los ojos, pensando que aquel era su final, pero, para su inimaginable sorpresa…

— ¡!

Lo que aquel humano hizo fue poner su mano en su cabeza, acariciándola con cariño.

—Tranquila… Lo sé… No eres una asesina… No has matado a nadie porque así lo deseases… Tú sólo te defendías… Tranquila… Y lo lamento… Espero que puedas encontrar la paz…

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquel humano… ¿acababa de decirle todo eso? ¿Acababa de tratarla con cariño? Entonces vio como la mano de aquel hombre caía al suelo.

— ¡Ise! —Exclamó horrorizada Kiyome.

La mujer, así como sus criaturas, intentaron acercarse, pero la niebla venenosa lo impedía. La Nekoshou se quedó totalmente quieta, asombrada, estupefacta, observando el cuerpo casi inerte de aquel humano. Las marcas del veneno cubrían la inmensa mayoría de su cuerpo, así como la sangre que salía por distintas partes de su cabeza. El que aún estuviera vivo era casi como un milagro. De pronto notó que la energía volvía a circular libre por sus canales de ki, pero aun así no se movió. Lo que le gritaba su instinto es que huyera mientras la compañera de aquel Cazador intentaba salvarle la vida…, pero lo ignoró por completo. Es más, su siguiente acto iba en contra de su propio ser.

Giró su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo. Aún lo sentía débil por la técnica selladora de aquel humano, pero fue capaz de ponerse a cuatro patas. Con gran esfuerzo le dio la vuelta, colocando una mano en su pecho y otra en su cabeza.

— ¡Déjale desgraciada! ¡No le toques! —Chillara furiosa Kiyome, pero la youkai la ignoró.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, mientras la niebla continuaba desapareciendo a su alrededor. Kiyome, así como sus bestias, se acercaban amenazantes a la nekomata, con grandes deseos de segar su vida…, pero entonces observaron lo que estaba haciendo. Las marcas del veneno en el cuerpo del Hyoudou estaban desapareciendo. Sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca ya no sangraban. Parecía…, estar sanándolo…

A pesar de lo que sus ojos veían, su experiencia le decía que no se fiara, que se mantuviera alerta. No sería la primera vez que un ser sobrenatural intentaba jugar esa misma carta, la del inocente. La niebla no tardó en desaparecer por completo debido a que la nekomata estaba totalmente centrada en curar a aquel hombre, o eso parecía.

Una vez que las marcas desaparecieron por completo, la respiración de Issei volvió a ser regular, tranquila, pero no despertaba. Estaba tan agotado que había caído con fuerza en los brazos de Morfeo, el Dios Griego del sueño. Entonces la youkai colocó ambas manos en el pecho del hombre. Se la veía muy agotada, tanto que su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse hasta volver a tener la apariencia de un gato negro con dos colas. Para incredulidad de Kiyome y sus bestias, la youkai se hizo un ovillo sobre el pecho de Issei, dejándose llevar también al mundo de los sueños.

—Abe-sama… ¿qué debemos hacer…? —Preguntó la lamia sin saber cómo proceder.

Todas las criaturas domadas por Kiyome podían sentir que su dueña no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento. Se supone que habían ido para eliminar a una youkai muy poderosa que había matado a demonios y humanos…, pero…

— ¿La matamos mientras duerme? Con eso terminaríamos la misión —Propuso otra de las criaturas.

—No… —Negó Kiyome pensativa.

Aquella nekomata había estado a punto de matarlos a ambos, más a Issei que a ella, pero…, a pesar de todo, había salvado la vida de Issei. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salvar su vida? Issei ya había dicho que esa vulgar gata no era lo que parecía. Quizás…, aquel último acto de Issei había calado en la youkai… Era lo único que se le ocurría.

—Me parece…, que vamos a dormir aquí esta noche… —Sentenció con un suspiro de incomodidad.

No era la primera vez que dormían al raso, Issei ya le advirtió sobre eso, pero seguía sin gustarle. Menos mal que siempre estaba preparada para cuando tocara acampar. Con una orden sus criaturas sacaron todo lo necesario para que pudieran dormir tranquilos, cómodos y calientes en aquella noche fresca de primavera. Pero claro, esas mismas criaturas harían turnos de guardia por si la youkai despertaba. Tenía que mantenerla vigilada hasta que Issei despertase.

XXXXX

Hyoudou Issei abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía muy cansado, pero sorpresivamente seguía vivo. ¿Acaso Kiyome había logrado salvarle? ¿Había eliminado el veneno? Pero de ser así, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Cerrando los ojos con molestia, molestia por la luz del sol, el Cazador procedió a revisar su cuerpo, su flujo de energía vital. Ciertamente no había restos del veneno, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente.

—"Extraño." —Pensó mientras volví a abrir los ojos.

Intentó incorporarse, pero entonces notó una suave presión sobre su pecho. Desvió la mirada al mismo, encontrándose con un gato negro con dos colas. Se trataba de la nekomata, la cual dormía plácidamente sobre él. El varón parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía esa youkai durmiendo tan calmadamente? Había pensado mil posibilidades, pero ninguna que pudiera llevar a un final como aquel. Levantó su mano, posándola suavemente sobre la gata, acariciándola. La respuesta fue un agradable ronroneo.

—Lo sabía, eres un pervertido.

El respingo fue tal que se incorporó de golpe, casi tirando al suelo a la nekomata, la cual pudo caer de pie, mirando con molestia al varón. Pero Issei no la miraba a ella, sino que tenía su vista clavada en la belleza de cabellera castaña que tenía por compañera.

—Kiyome… Estás bien… —Dijo asombrado.

La ex noble enarcó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, idiota. Lo que me sorprende es que tú lo estés.

—P-pero… L-la n-niebla… E-el v-veneno…

Debido al tartamudeo que se apoderó de él, apenas y pudo decir aquellas palabras. Kiyome rodó sus ojos, clavándolos en los fieros de la nekomata, la cual le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Gata buena para nada —Siseó con repudio. Ésta le devolvió un bufido, también de obvia molestia—. Ella te salvó la vida luego de que fueras tan gilipollas como para hacer lo que hiciste. Admito que eso me sorprendió. Yo pensaba que te mataría y comería allí mismo.

La gata, como respuesta, se acomodó en el regazo de Issei, para asombro de ambos. El varón intentaba recordar todo lo posible, pero el veneno le había afectado a la memoria. No recordaba mucho de la batalla luego de que el veneno infectase su cuerpo de manera considerable. No recordaba ver ni oír nada, sólo sentir. Lo último que lograba rememorar era acariciar la cabeza de la youkai mientras decía algo, pero no sabía el qué.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios te rondaba por la cabeza para casi haber muerto por no cazarla? —Exigió saber la Domadora mientras clavaba su mirada molesta en la gata.

Inconscientemente Issei procedió a acariciar a la nekomata, pensando seriamente en lo que le llevó a actuar de aquella extraña manera.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era distinta?

—Sí, algo mencionaste sobre eso. Que no te parecía como la habían descrito.

—Exactamente. Verás, cuando alguien asesina a muchas personas, la energía vital fluye a través del ser de un modo distinto a alguien que nunca haya asesinado. Esta nekomata ha matado, y el ki que la envuelve es malicioso, posiblemente fruto del uso desmedido del Senjutsu sin filtro. Es maliciosa, pero no por ello malvada. No es una asesina. Ha matado al defenderse de aquellos que han intentado matarla. En verdad dudo seriamente de casi todos los crímenes que se le adjudica. Obviamente me refiero a los crímenes que tienen que ver con gente inocente.

— ¿Y el robo, así como matar a otros Cazadores?

—No veo el robo como un crimen que deba ser castigado con la muerte, y en cuanto a los otros Cazadores, ella sólo se defendía. No veo crimen también en ello.

—Ha matado a varios de nuestros compañeros.

—Eso es cierto, ¿pero acaso no tiene derecho a defenderse? Todos tenemos el instinto de defendernos ante un ataque.

—Bueno…, eso no lo puedo negar. Aun así, ¿acaso no son los de su especie malvados?

—No hay que generalizar. Por ese mismo razonamiento, la Humanidad es malvada, destructiva, brutal, asesina… Y ambos hemos comprobado que eso no es así. Hay de todo en la especie humana, así como en otras: desde humanos peores que el peor de los demonios hasta humanos que merecen ser venerados y reverenciados por su pureza. No todos los nekomata son malvados; en algunas historias son leales y amables con sus propietarios —Explicó Issei mientras acariciaba a la gata, la cual ronroneaba contenta—. No conozco la historia de esta gata, pero estoy seguro de que no es la culpable de los asesinatos de personas inocentes.

Kiyome clavó sus ojos en los de su compañero. Hablaba con total convicción, sin duda alguna en su tono. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que hablaba así, sólo cuando estaba totalmente convencido de que se había llevado a cabo alguna injusticia, como aquel caso. La gata, por su parte, también observaba a aquel humano con asombro y respeto. Dar la cara por ella, de aquel modo… Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la trataba así.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres hacer?

—Investigar los crímenes de las personas inocentes, comprobar si ella ha sido su verdugo y, en caso contrario, averiguar quién ha sido.

—Eso sería ir en contra de las leyes de la organización.

—No me importa. La misión ha cambiado ahora. No haré mal a esta youkai si no es menester, si es inocente. Y, hasta que compruebe si los crímenes son ciertos o no, no le haré mal alguno. La protegeré…, incluso si es de ti.

La gata ronroneó contenta no solo por las caricias de aquel humano. Protegerla…, alguien había jurado protegerla… Era la primera vez que le pasaba, aunque le sonaba ridículo ya que era más fuerte que ese humano…, o eso creía… También esas palabras le hicieron rememorar cierta historia de su pasado, uno bien lejano, pero grabado a fuego. Así era como se sentía uno cuando alguien le protegía, ¿eh? No estaba mal. Le gustaba. Por su parte, Kiyome frunció el ceño y enfrentó la determinada mirada de su compañero. Estaba dispuesto a realizar aquel acto, aunque fuera en contra de la organización. Pero, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si aquella vulgar gata era inocente del asesinato de esas personas inocentes?

—Ahhh, está bien —Asintió la Domadora—. Investigaremos esos asesinatos y entonces, y solo entonces, decidiremos qué hacer —Entonces bajó su mirada para encarar nuevamente la de la gata—. Pero que te quede claro: no pienso quitarte los ojos de encima. Puede que hayas embelesado a este pervertido con su sensualidad y apariencia, pero a mí no. No lo olvides —Sentenció mientras salía afuera de la tienda provisional.

La gata no hizo movimiento alguno, así como tampoco emitió algún sonido. Issei, por su parte, se sonrojó al recordar la hermosa apariencia de esa nekomata, tanto que decidió cogerla para dejarla en el suelo. Sería muy incómodo que notara a su compañero de armas.

— ¡Sal ya de una vez, maldito pervertido! ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo! —Exclamó Kiyome desde afuera.

— ¡Voy, voy! ¡Maldita ojou-sama en desgracia! —Chilló Issei en respuesta, poniéndose de pie una vez su erección hubo desaparecido.

Una vez afuera, e ignorando el acalorado intercambio de insultos, las criaturas de Kiyome desmontaron aquel campamento improvisado ante la atenta mirada de la nekomata. Ésta observó detenidamente a aquellos humanos. Parecían tener poco más de veinticinco años, no llegando ni a rozar los treinta, más jóvenes que ella. Al igual que aquel humano, Hyoudou Issei si no recordaba mal, la había analizado a través del Senjutsu, ella había hecho lo mismo, solo que en su caso había analizado a ambos.

No eran personas limpias, como el flujo de energía podía revelar. Definitivamente habían matado antes, pero… ¿era eso algo malo? Juzgando por el trabajo que realizaban, debía de ser una ocurrencia normal para ellos. Y no le parecían malas personas, pese a que la mujer podría ser algo más amable con ella. Además, los Cazadores cazaban no humanos que hubieran cometido crímenes contra los humanos, terminando la amplia mayoría en una ejecución.

Kiyome observó a la gata con recelo, acercándose a su compañero para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Ise-kun, quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad a una pregunta —El varón alzo una ceja—. Has decidido salvarla porque anima a tu soldado, ¿verdad?

Ante la mordaz pregunta de su compañera, así como su malicia al realizarla, Issei negó con el rostro como un tomate.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Ya, claro. Y yo soy rubia.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó—. ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos enfrentado a monstruos cuya apariencia era realmente hermosa? Y no he dejado de cumplir con mi trabajo solo por encontrarme con una belleza femenina.

—Sí, si, por supuesto.

—Además, ¿te recuerdo aquella vez en la que nuestro trabajo tenía la apariencia de un hombre increíblemente apuesto y tú hacías palmas sin las manos?

Ahora era el turno del hombre de hacer una pregunta mordaz. Kiyome se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello.

— ¡E-eso solo fue una actuación! —Se defendió torpemente.

—Yaaa… Una actuación… Por eso estuviste a punto de acostarte con él.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¡Oh, por favor! —Se rio Issei divertido—. Si no llega a ser porque aparecí de pronto, lo hubierais hecho en las aguas termales.

— ¡E-eso n-no es v-verdad…!

—Oh venga, Kiyome-chan~ —Canturreó, provocando la ira de la mujer por usar aquel honorífico—. Estaba a punto de rellenarte con su miembro~.

— ¡Cállate, cállate! —Chilló sonrojada y avergonzada por aquel horrible recuerdo.

Ella se jactaba de ser una tentación para los hombres y pocas veces habían logrado seducirla a ella…, pero que un horrible monstruo, feo de narices, la hubiera seducido con su aspecto cambiado por una pócima… El solo recordar su verdadero aspecto cuando Issei usó sus habilidades para desenmascararle… ¡No! ¡No podía ni debía recordar algo tan asqueroso y denigrante!

—Deberías recordar tus propios fallos antes de intentar acusar a otros —Sonrió victorioso mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar de crimen más cercano.

La gata caminaba siempre con ellos en su forma felina, aunque cuando se cansaba de caminar, se subía a los hombros de Issei para descansar. Al hombre no le molestaba, pues su peso era muy liviano, pero esa actitud molestaba a Kiyome, pues se quejaba que esa gata vulgar buena para nada era una holgazana de cuidado. Su molestia iba a más cuando la gata se burlaba de ella.

XXXXX

La primera localización de los crímenes de los que se acusaba a la nekomata era un pequeño pueblo cercano de donde se encontraban. De pocos habitantes, el par de Cazadores ya había pasado por el lugar para preguntar sobre su anterior objetivo. Sin embargo, esta vez su objetivo era otro. Ayudados en parte gracias al tamaño del poblado, no les fue difícil dar con la casa donde se encontraba la última víctima de los supuestos ataques de la nekoshou.

Una vez explicado el motivo de la repetición de su llegada, el par de adultos se encerró con el cuerpo del difunto, un joven adulto cuyo cadáver yacía pacíficamente en el tatami donde le había dejado su familia. Los dos Cazadores estudiaron tanto el cuerpo como el entorno. Definitivamente había sido un no humano el artífice del brutal asesinato, pues había sido brutal. Además, le faltaba el hígado. Las bestias de Kiyome pudieron reconocer el aroma del asesino, un aroma youkai.

—Vale, ha sido un youkai, pero no sabemos nada más.

—Vayamos al siguiente punto. Que sólo le falte el hígado me resulta extraño.

La segunda localización era en la ciudad de Osaka. Al ser una ciudad importante en el país, sobre todo desde el comienzo de la nueva Era, los crímenes aumentaron a cinco por toda la ciudad. Dado que las víctimas habían sido enterradas días o semanas atrás, tuvieron que ir a las respectivas tumbas con el abrigo de la noche, realizando las exhumaciones con todo el respeto que podían mostrar. Todos y cada uno de los cuerpos tenían las mismas características: habían sido brutalmente asesinados y les faltaba el hígado, aunque a alguno le faltaba también el corazón.

La tercera localización fue más de lo mismo, esta vez en la ciudad de Tokio. Allí el número de muertes era del doble de las de Osaka y con las mismas características. El modus operandi del asesino no había cambiado nada: seducción, asesinato brutal, consumición del hígado o corazón de la víctima.

—Es una mujer —Sentenció Issei mientras observaba el techo de la habitación donde se habían hospedado la última noche en la que revisaron el último de los cuerpos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Interrogó Kiyome mientras degustaba un delicioso té.

Lo bueno de ser Cazadores es que obtenían buenos ingresos siempre y cuando la presa fuera grande, y para suerte de ambos así había sido la última vez, y dado que no habían gastado demasiado, podían hospedarse en una buena hostelería.

—Todas las víctimas son hombres que habían sido seducidos. No sé tú, pero aquí no hay casi homosexuales. Además, los pocos testigos podían asegurar que era una mujer, o eso dicen, pues la oscuridad no ayudaba.

Kiyome dejó la taza, llevando su mano a su barbilla.

—Vale, supongamos que es una mujer. Primero seduce a sus víctimas para luego matarlas de forma violenta y luego devora el hígado o el corazón cuando el cuerpo aún está caliente. Hum, no logro recordar ninguna criatura de nuestro folclore que actúe así.

—Yo tampoco. Mi conocimiento sólo cubre las de este país. ¿Es posible que sea una criatura del extranjero?

Kiyome frunció el ceño.

—Nuestro país ha cambiado desde hace unos años. Ahora gente del exterior viene y va por nuestras tierras, nuestro país ha cogido su tecnología, como puede ser el tren. No me extrañaría que en el flujo de humanos que entran y salen de nuestro país también haya criaturas de dichos países.

—Entonces podríamos asumir que estamos tratando con una criatura no japonesa.

—Eso mismo.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos mientras la youkai observaba en total silencio.

—Necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Pero no podemos acudir a la organización. En cuanto sepan que no hemos ejecutado a la supuesta criminal se nos echarán encima. Ahhh, mentes demasiado cerradas.

—No podemos acudir a la organización… ¿entonces a quién sugieres acudir?

Kiyome amargó su gesto.

—Sé quién podría ayudarnos…, pero no quiero pedirle nada —Murmuró con gran desagrado.

— ¿Quién es?

—No… Mejor pensemos en otra cosa.

—Kiyome —Nombró Issei sin usar su clásico honorífico, dando a entender que aquello era demasiado serio—, no tenemos tiempo. Cuanto más pase más posibilidades hay de que haya nuevas víctimas.

La Domadora agrió aún más su gesto, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Está bien… Tendremos que volver a mi antiguo hogar…

Issei asintió satisfecho, aunque ahora entendiendo el motivo de que fuera tan reacia a tomar aquel camino. Entonces la fémina se puso en pie, procediendo a marcharse de aquella zona común a su cuarto.

—Tú te vienes conmigo —Le dijo a la gata, la cual no se movió—. Ohhh, ni pienses que te dejaré sola con él. No me obligues a usar la fuerza.

La nekomata respondió con un siseo amenazante. Suspirando aburrido, presintiendo un verdadero enfrentamiento entre ambas, Issei decidió ser el intermediario. Hasta ahora, dado que habían dormido en campamentos improvisados o en la misma habitación, para disgusto de Kiyome, no había habido problemas. Pero claro, ahora no estaba ese condicionante.

— ¿Podrías hacer el favor? —Pidió el hombre a la gata—. No creo que sea necesario molestar al resto de huéspedes.

La youkai soltó un bufido, pero acabó por levantarse y caminar hacia el cuarto que compartiría con Kiyome. La belleza castaña asintió satisfecha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Issei decidió quedarse un rato más despierto, pensando sobre la posible criatura que iban a enfrentar. No supo qué hora era cuando se fue a dormir después de darle vueltas a la cabeza sin encontrar respuesta a su pregunta. Tampoco supo qué hora era cuándo se debe dinero lo suficiente para ver que encima suyo había alguien. Lo único que pudo distinguir, o creyó distinguir, fueron unos preciosos ojos avellanas antes de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Nunca sabría si esos ojos fueron producto del sueño o eran reales.

Cuando despertó por la mañana temprano, costumbre en él desde hacía años, pudo notar varias cosas: la primera era que se sentía de muy buen humor, la segunda que tenía sed, y la tercera fue más curiosa. Cuando despertó luego del combate con la nekomata pudo sentir que, a pesar de haberse recuperado del veneno, su esperanza de vida se había reducido, unos pocos años había calculado. Pero ahora sentía que, de algún modo, había recuperado esos años. ¿Pero cómo?

— ¡Ise-kun, despierta de una vez! —Exclamó Kiyome desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Voy, voy!

Dejaría esa duda para otro momento, pues demasiado sorprendido estaba con que la Domadora se hubiera despertado antes que él.

XXXXX

Hyoudou Issei siempre había sabido que su compañera era de noble cuna, de una de las más altas de la historia japonesa, y que, por tanto, sus posesiones, su patrimonio, eran descomunales…, y no se había equivocado. El varón quedó con la boca abierta luego de llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión principal de la familia Abe, con confundir con la familia Abe de Abe no Seimei. Una barrera protegía aquellos terrenos, una barrera cuyo poder rivalizaba con el de los dioses. Era bien sabido que, a pesar de no poseer poderes divinos, las Cinco Clanes y la familia Abe tenían el favor de los dioses y, en este caso, eso incluía una barrera de nivel divino protegiendo su sede principal. ¿El resto tendrían una protección semejante?

Unas enormes puertas de madera era la única entrada, pues los altos muros estaban coronados con puntas de lanza, y alguna defensa de nivel mágico, por lo que intentar colarse no parecía ser una buena idea.

Issei pudo sentir como la youkai se tensaba en sus hombros. No había dicho nada desde su enfrentamiento días atrás, ni siquiera cuando Kiyome propuso visitar su anterior hogar para intentar obtener la identidad de la asesina que le había encasquetado sus crímenes. Después de todo, ella era una criminal, o al menos eso era lo que decía que cartel que le habían puesto. Entrar en un sitio lleno de Domadores era tan peligroso como entrar a un lugar lleno de Cazadores. Por eso decidió acariciar la cabeza de la gata en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, no dejaremos que te hagan nada. Hacernos algo a nosotros significaría ir contra la organización.

La gata clavó sus ojos color avellanas en los del hombre, cerrándolos acto seguido, relajándose, confiando en aquel humano.

—Pero la organización también se nos echaría encima, como te comenté —Murmuró Kiyome para que nadie escuchase.

—Pero ellos no lo saben, ¿verdad? Las Cinco Clanes, así como tu Clan, no tienen casi relación con la organización. Casi no saben nada, así que podemos estar tranquilos.

Kiyome observó las enormes puertas no muy convencida.

—Como empecemos un combate…, posiblemente no salgamos vivos. No tendrán piedad conmigo, y menos aún contigo o la gata.

—En ese caso esta señorita podrá jugar sucio —Señaló con una mano, sonriente, a la gata.

La nekomata alzó la cabeza y Kiyome pudo jurar ver un brillo malicioso. ¡Incluso sonrió!

—Ni se te ocurra matarlos, sucia gata callejera —Siseó con ira.

Ella sólo odiaba al Consejo que la intentó someter, así como la expulsó, pero había gente inocente, que solo cumplía órdenes. No tenía derecho alguno a matar a esas personas. La gata rodó los ojos, pero pudo percibir que así lo haría…, de llegar a darse el caso. Al ver que la youkai había aceptado las condiciones, Kiyome se acercó, golpeando las grandes puertas con fuerza.

— ¿Quién osa llamar a estas puertas?

—Soy la Cazadora Abe Kiyome. Exijo audiencia con el Consejo.

Se pudo escuchar cómo los guardias intercambiaban palabras con un tono de asombro. Durante un rato las puertas se mantuvieron cerradas, pero al final las mismas se abrieron hacia adentro, revelando el hermoso paisaje interior. Issei nuevamente quedó asombrado. Estanques, sakuras, caminos de piedra, pájaros muy coloridos volando de árbol en árbol, y una enorme y preciosa mansión al final del camino.

Nada más entrar Issei pudo ver a los dos guardias. Parecían jóvenes, tanto o más que él, y bastante inexpertos. Kiyome ingresó la primera, con la cabeza bien alta, ante la embobada mirada de los guardias. Pero en cuanto Issei ingresó, el mundo rosa de los dos jóvenes guardias se deshizo, pues sintieron la presencia de la nekomata. Cogieron sus respectivas armas para prender a la youkai, pero Issei les miró de reojo, usando su poder para intimidar.

—Yo que vosotros no me movería —Advirtió para luego continuar el camino tras su compañera.

Los dos guardias tragaron saliva, visiblemente asustados. Cuando ambos Cazadores se hubieron integrado en los terrenos de la sede principal del Clan, cerraron la puerta, montando guardia como habían hecho hasta aquel momento.

Issei dio alcance a Kiyome con facilidad y ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro por el camino de piedra. Los sirvientes no pudieron sino asombrarse al ver a la antigua primogénita del Clan. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vieron, hacía dos años. Había adquirido un tono más maduro, así como más rudo, fruto de su dura vida como Cazadora, sin los lujos con los que se había criado. Además, rebosaba la misma belleza que hacía dos años, pero ahora también desbordaba autoridad y orgullo, así como determinación.

Dado que Kiyome conocía bien aquella mansión, no fue necesaria la guía de los guardias que la custodiaban, aunque estos no les dejaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando ingresaron en la sala principal. Al igual que los guardas de la puerta, habían intentado arrestar a la nekomata, pero una advertencia de Issei fue más que suficiente para que los mismos no hicieran movimiento alguno.

Una vez ingresaron en la sala principal, la misma donde Kiyome fue juzgada y expulsada del Clan, Issei pudo observar a los miembros del Consejo, el cual era presidido por el abuelo de su compañera. Aquellos eran hombres orgullosos y de duro carácter. No sentía maldad en ellos, solo demasiado orgullo. El mismo orgullo que les había llevado a expulsar a Kiyome del Clan por ir contra sus designios.

—Esto es inaudito —Gruñó uno de los hombres—. La exiliada ha vuelto, y convertida en Cazadora. ¿Acaso no piensas dejar de humillar a nuestro Clan? —Escupió.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, Kiyome se mantenía completamente tranquila. No le habían ofendido aquellas venenosas palabras.

—No pertenezco a este Clan desde hace dos años, así que poco me importan tus palabras, oji-san.

— ¡No oses dirigirte a mí de esa manera!

—Creo que puedo hacerlo —Sonrió con suficiencia la mujer.

— ¿A qué has venido? —Interrogó el más anciano.

—Vosotros tenéis información sobre criaturas ajenas a nuestras tierras, a Japón. Necesitamos con urgencia información sobre una en particular.

— ¿Y por qué ayudaríamos nosotros a los Cazadores? Que ellos se ocupen de sus problemas.

—Porque mucha más gente morirá si no detenemos a la criatura extranjera. Si no nos ayudáis, entonces vuestras manos estarán manchadas con su sangre.

— ¡Cuida tu lengua, niña! —Exclamó el tío de Kiyome—. Puede que ya no pertenezcas al Clan, pero no permitiremos que nos faltes al respeto.

—No es faltar al respeto. Es decir, la verdad. Nos enfrentamos a algo que no conocemos, no sabemos qué es, y las personas que pueden tener esa información no quieren ayudarnos. ¿Cómo crees que os hace quedar?

El tío de Kiyome estuvo por contra argumentar, pero el padre de Kiyome alzó la mano.

—Tiene razón. Si ayudarles significa salvar vidas de nuestros compatriotas, es nuestro deber ayudar.

— ¡Solo dices eso porque es tu retoño!

—Puede, ¿pero acaso me dirás que no es lógico?

—…

—Yo lo que exijo saber es el motivo de que lleven con ella al artífice de los últimos asesinatos —Exigió saber el más anciano mientras hacía un gesto para que los guardias rodeasen al trío.

Issei automáticamente respondió cubriendo su cuerpo con Senjutsu y Touki al tiempo que la gata comenzaba a extender la niebla venenosa. Aquello alarmó a los guardas, así como a los miembros del Consejo.

—Ella no es la culpable, y cualquier acto que considere una amenaza para ella o para nosotros será respondida de la misma manera —Advirtió Issei con tono neutro.

—Como he dicho, estamos buscando a una criatura extranjera, una cuyos actos han sido puestos sobre ella —Siguió Kiyome mientras hacía un leve gesto hacia la gata—. Por eso estamos aquí.

— ¿Habéis investigado los delitos? —Preguntó el padre de Kiyome.

—Así es. No coinciden con el actuar de los nekomatas. Estamos seguros de que la criatura podía cambiar su aspecto al de una mujer, la cual seducía a sus víctimas para luego matarlas y comerse el hígado o corazón.

Los miembros del Consejo se miraron entre ellos mientras los guardias se mantenían alertas, esperando cualquier orden de sus superiores.

—Esperad afuera mientras discutimos —Ordenó el abuelo de la fémina.

La nekomata retiró la niebla al mismo tiempo que Issei dejaba de emitir su poder. Los dos salieron de la sala, dejando que el Consejo tomara una decisión sobre el importante asunto.

—Ahora te comprendo mejor —Admitió Issei.

—Te lo dije.

La espera fue más larga de lo que ambos hubieran esperado. Ambos Cazadores pudieron sentir las miradas recelosas de varios de los presentes en la mansión en lo que discutía el Consejo, pese a que varios también le enviaban miradas de disculpa o reconocimiento. Kiyome se las devolvía con una sonrisa: sencillamente no podía enojarse con ellos, y les agradecía su servicio con ella durante sus años viviendo allí. Pero la antigua heredera del Clan no se confiaba: sabía que lo que en verdad evaluaban en el Consejo era si de verdad valía la pena pasarles información, sobre todo con el asunto de que ellos eran también perseguidos por la organización de Cazadores. Sencillamente, pese a casi no tener relación con ellos, enemistarse con semejante grupo no era una buena idea en ninguno de sus libros.

La nekomata que les acompañaba atraía aún más las miradas, esta vez indisimuladamente de desconfianza. Siendo un clan de Domadores, ninguno de los sirvientes era ajeno a las criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban el país. Sin embargo, las únicas que entraban a la mansión eran aquellas que servían al Clan Abe y esta nekomata, por otro lado, no estaba domada. Este simple hecho los mantenía atentos ante el mínimo movimiento de la gata negra, la que les devolvía las miradas perezosamente y desbordando confianza pese a saber que, si se desataba una pelea, le sería muy difícil salir de allí con vida, no se mencione junto al Cazador que la cargaba.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos de espera que se alargaron hasta un cuarto de hora, la puerta doble de la sala del consejo de abrió nuevamente, apareciendo un hombre y una mujer adultos que Issei pudo notar tenían un parecido muy fuerte a Kiyome.

—Otou-sama, okaa-sama —Les llamó la castaña, provocando que Issei le mirara sorprendido.

¿Aquellas personas eran sus padres? Viéndolo en retrospectiva, por temas de edad no era probable que fueran sus hermanos pese a su parecido, lo que solamente dejaba esa posibilidad abierta. Ambas personas mayores cerraron la puerta detrás suyo, guardando silencio durante unos segundos, antes de girarse hacia ambos Cazadores que les miraban expectantes.

—El Consejo ha decidido que oficialmente no les compartirá información a unos Cazadores prófugos de su propia organización —Anunció el padre de Kiyome, con una mirada dura sobre su rostro.

Issei estaba a punto de saltar y reclamar por su decisión, cuando una mano se posó enfrente suyo y evitó que hiciera alguna estupidez.

—Un momento, Issei-kun —Habló su compañera, mirando fijamente a sus dos progenitores—. Dijeron "oficialmente". Eso no quiere decir que no nos vayan a decir nada —Le explicó tranquilamente—. Solo quieren asegurarse de que, en caso de que la organización les pregunte o fracasemos, ellos puedan negar cualquier culpa o involucramiento.

El Cazador miró impresionado a su compañera, observando luego las reacciones tranquilas pero afirmativas de los dos adultos enfrente suyo. Eso se escuchaba notoriamente como algo que diría alguien involucrado en política, y siendo honesto, eso no era más que otra muestra de que tan alejados estaban los estilos de vida de ambos antes de volverse Cazadores y viajar en grupo. Todavía no pensaba poder ser capaz de pensar tan adelante o analizar entre líneas como Kiyome, una habilidad que en más de una ocasión les había servido para negociar alojamientos o lidiar con criaturas parlanchinas durante los combates.

La madre de la Cazadora despidió a los sirvientes presentes antes de guiar al par y la nekomata hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión, en la cual se encerraron. Luego, una vez asegurados de que no habría oídos indeseados, empezaron a hablar.

—Creemos que la criatura que estáis cazando es una kumiho —Explicó el padre de Kiyome.

— ¿Una qué? —Preguntó Issei.

—Kumiho. Es una criatura que aparece en los cuentos orales y las leyendas de Corea, similar a nuestros kitsunes. De acuerdo a tales cuentos, un zorro que vive miles de años se convierte en un kumiho, al igual que sus homólogos japoneses y chinos. Se puede transformar libremente, entre otros, en una hermosa mujer a menudo dispuesta a seducir a los hombres, y puede comerles el hígado o corazón, dependiendo de la leyenda. Sin embargo, mientras el huli jing y el kitsune se representan a menudo con una moral ambigua, sean buenas o malas, el kumiho casi siempre es tratado como una figura maléfica que se alimenta de carne humana. Es incierto en qué punto en el tiempo los coreanos comenzaron a ver al kumiho como una criatura puramente malvada, dado que muchos textos antiguos mencionan a kumiho benévolos ayudando a los seres humanos.

"Algunos cuentos dicen que, si un kumiho se abstiene de matar y comer seres humanos durante mil días, puede convertirse en humano. Otros dicen que un kumiho puede llegar a ser humano si el hombre que ve su verdadera naturaleza la mantiene en secreto durante diez años; o si come un total de mil hígados humanos en un período de mil años, puede convertirse en humano, de lo contrario se disuelve en burbujas. También se dice que el kumiho puede volverse humano si éste puede durar cien días sin comer o matar, sin mostrar su verdadera identidad a un humano, y éste debe ayudar a cualquier humano que necesite de ayuda o éste se convertirá en demonio por mil años."

"Una versión de la mitología, sin embargo, sostiene que, con suficiente voluntad, un kumiho podría distantemente ascender desde su estado yokwe, monstruo, y volverse permanentemente humano y perder su carácter malvado. Explicaciones de cómo esto podría lograrse varían, pero a veces incluyen aspectos tales como abstenerse de matar o degustar carne durante mil días."

—Vaya. Esa es mucha más información de la que pensaba poder obtener —Dijo Issei con asombro—. Nos es de gran utilidad. Muchas gracias por todo.

—No tenéis porqué dármelas si es con tal de salvar vidas inocentes.

Issei se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Kiyome no caminaba a su lado. La Cazadora le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, lo cual entendió como gesto para que le dejara a solas con sus padres. El joven Cazador se marchó junto a la nekomata, dejando a los tres Abe solos, sin nadie por los alrededores.

—Parece que la vida te trata bien —Comentó la madre de Kiyome con una leve sonrisa.

—Admito que no puedo quejarme. La vida de una Cazadora es muy dura, pero luego del trabajo uno se siente bien consigo mismo y con el mundo.

—Cazar monstruos…

—A algunos los cazo, a otros los domo. Lo importante es salvar vidas y atrapar a criminales. Además, las pagas son bastante buenas.

— ¿Tienes un buen nivel de vida?

—Bueno… —Se rascó la mejilla un tanto sonrojada—. Admito que no es lo mismo que cuando era parte oficial del Clan, pero tampoco puedo quejarme. Gracias a mis bestias nunca duermo al raso, y en el mejor de los casos podemos hospedarnos en algún lugar de primer nivel, comer hasta reventar y comprar buena ropa. Aunque Ise-kun prefiere vestir de forma muy simple. Agh, no aguanto esa parte suya.

Ambos progenitores se miraron entre ellos con unas caras que Kiyome no supo identificar.

—Parece que tienes mucha confianza con ese hombre —Comentó el padre.

—Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace dos años y trabajamos juntos desde casi el inicio. Luego de dos años uno coge cierta confianza con aquel con quien convive, ¿no?

—No te habrá hecho nada indebido, ¿verdad? —Interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

Kiyome se quedó callada, pensando en todas las veces que el Hyoudou le "había hecho algo" durante los diferentes trabajos, aunque en parte también era culpa suya y se lo merecía, ¡pero nunca jamás se lo diría a nadie! ¡A la tumba que se lo llevaba!

—No. Nada de nada. A pesar de su apariencia y personalidad, es un buen hombre que nunca hace nada en contra de la voluntad de nadie, a menos que se vea obligado, aunque eso no suele pasar.

—Entiendo. Si dices eso, entonces confiaré en tus palabras.

—Es de agradecer —Los tres callaron y un silencio incómodo surgió por ello—. Bueno… Yo… Tengo que irme… Tengo mucho trabajo...

—Si, por supuesto. Tienes una criatura que cazar.

Kiyome se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero unos brazos la envolvieron por la espalda. Le fue demasiado fácil saber qué se trataba de su madre.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de la Cazadora. Se dio la vuelta y correspondió el abrazo, notando un segundo después cómo su padre las abrazaba a ambas.

—Te amamos muchísimo.

—Lo sé, oka-sama, oto-sama.

El abrazo se deshizo y Kiyome se apresuró en salir afuera del edificio para reunirse con su compañero, quien esperaba afuera del terreno principal del Clan. Una vez afuera Kiyome dirigió una última mirada a su antiguo hogar. Volver allí, luego de dos años, después de ser exiliada, había resultado ser una experiencia más dura de lo que llegaría a admitir. Pero el poder volver a ver a sus padres había sido una bendición.

* * *

erendir: se ha tardado, pero ya está aquí el capítulo. En verdad pensábamos hacer uno de 20000, pero al final se ha decidido cortarlo. El próximo se publicará en cuanto lo terminemos, y aún nos falta para eso jajaja. Esperamos que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos !

RedSS: No sé ustedes, pero aparte de que en este cap Erendir hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, apesto cuando se trata de Japón. No sé si será algo mío o lo que sea, pero bueno. Espero lo disfruten!


	4. Consecuencias de una decisión

High School DxD no nos de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

donplay: suponemos que te ha curado el enfado jajaja.

antifanboy: gracias.

Spectrvs: deberías usar el plural, pues somos dos autores, como pone justo abajo y las palabras del final. Alguna hemos pensado usar o mencionar para ciertas cosas. Por supuesto que hay magia, solo hemos eliminado las SG. Monógamo. Un saludo también a ti.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—"pensamientos"

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**También podéis encontrar las de mi colega RedSS en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA DECISIÓN**

* * *

Más días pasaron luego de obtener la información del Clan Abe. Ahora que sabían qué tipo de criatura era la que estaban cazando, podían centrarse adecuadamente al saber que estaban buscando. Pero aquella criatura era astuta. Seguía matando gente, devorando corazones e hígados, pero cada vez la tenían más cerca.

La kumiho parecía haberse dado cuenta de que era seguida: el número de víctimas en cada poblado era menor que antes de que iniciaran la persecución, cosa buena en el sentido de que provocaba menos muertes, pero mala en que les era más difícil seguirle el rastro. Aquel juego de gato y ratón les había tomado días enteros y, pese a que poco a poco iban acercándose, el avance era más lento de lo que a cualquier de los dos le hubiera gustado.

En aquel momento de encontraban en otro bosque, avanzando algo apresuradamente a insistencia de Kiyome, transitando desde un pueblo a otro donde habían localizado la última ubicación de la criatura coreana. El camino no era complicado, pero misteriosamente estaba desprovisto de toda vida más allá de las plantas a su alrededor. No fue hasta que entraron a un claro que Kiyome le llamó la atención a su compañero con un:

—Entramos a una barrera —Le advirtió a Issei.

El varón se detuvo de pronto al tiempo que los pelos de la gata se erizaban y un siseo escapaba de su boca. Rápidamente los tres se prepararon para iniciar un posible combate, posibilidades que aumentaban al ver aparecer a cinco personas: dos mujeres y tres hombres. Tres de ellos parecían ser mayores que Issei y Kiyome, mientras que los otros dos jurarían que eran menores.

—Cinco Clanes —Murmuró Kiyome luego de reconocerles.

Issei nunca les había visto cara a cara, pero conocía sus nombres, sus habilidades por familia, así como sus rostros, o al menos breves descripciones que coincidían con lo que él podía contemplar. Kiyome, por su parte, sí que había tenido el _placer_ de encontrarse con ellos en repetidas ocasiones cuando aún era miembro del Clan Abe. De todos ellos, solo Himejima Suzaku, Nakiri Ouryuu y Doumon Genbu tenían su respeto, mientras que los otros dos: Shinra Byakko y Kushihashi Seiryuu no tenían tal placer.

De todos los herederos de los Cinco Clanes, los tres primeros pertenecían a ese grupo con el cual uno podía discutir tranquilamente por muy diferentes que fueran, pero con los otros dos la cosa no era tan sencilla. Shinra era demasiado revoltoso, rebelde, para el gusto de la Abe y Kushihashi demasiado obediente, nunca cuestionaba nada, aunque fuera bastante tolerante en cuanto al resto de miembros de su Clan.

— ¿Enemigos? —Preguntó Issei en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo su compañera le escuchase.

—En este momento…, creo que sí —Respondió en el mismo tono—. Si he de ser sincera, no esperaba veros nuevamente —Habló esta vez con un tono de voz normal para que todos pudieran oír.

—No eres la única, Kiyome-san —Dijo un tipo con la cabeza afeitada, el heredero del Clan Shinra, Byakko—. Si he de ser sincero, no me sorprende que te hayan echado de tu Clan, pero lo de volverte una _Cazadora_… —El hombre se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza—. Eso es caer muy bajo, incluso para ti.

—No es como si me importase tu opinión, Byakko-kun.

—Ouch. Como siempre, tienes una lengua rápida y venenosa.

—Para idiotas como tú, es necesario. Pero bueno, ¿vamos a andarnos con rodeos o iremos directamente al grano? Dentro de unas horas se hará de noche y prefiero encontrar un buen sitio para dormir.

—A pesar de que me encantaría tener una agradable charla contigo, creo que es mejor ir al grano —Habló una belleza morena, la heredera del Clan Himejima, Suzaku.

Kiyome asintió, aún alerta. En verdad le encantaría tener una charla como las tantas que había tenido antaño con tres de los herederos de los Cinco Clanes, pero la situación no dejaba que un momento tranquilo y agradable como ese se pudiera llevar a cabo.

—Sabemos que vuestra organización os dio una misión, una que, curiosamente, nuestros Clanes también llevan a cabo —Habló un tipo apuesto con gafas, el heredero del Clan Kushihashi, Seiryuu—. Pero vosotros habéis desobedecido. No solo no habéis acabado con la asesina, sino que incluso la protegéis. Ese es un crimen muy gordo.

—No es la asesina —Replicó Issei con cierto tono molesto.

—Ohhh. ¿Y con qué argumento defiendes tus palabras? —Interrogó retador Byakko.

—Hemos investigado los crímenes, así como los cuerpos y el actuar de los nekomatas. Ella no es la culpable —Explicó señalando a la youkai, la cual se mantenía atenta y preparada entre ambos _Cazadores_.

—Eso es cierto. Hemos logrado averiguar que la criatura tras estos crímenes no es más que una venida de nuestra vecina Corea.

— ¿Una criatura extranjera? —Cuestionó Byakko, burlón—. Eso es imposible. Todos los puertos son vigilados para no permitir la entrada de un no humano extranjero. No podemos hacer nada con los extranjeros porque así lo ha dispuesto el gobierno, pero sobrenaturales… ¡Ja, imposible!

—Sí que lo es. ¿Acaso la inteligencia ha salido de tu minúsculo cerebro por la falta de pelo? —Bufó molesta Kiyome—. La criatura es una kumiho, una especie hermanada con los kitsunes, pero muy diferentes a estos. Vamos tras esa criatura. Por ese motivo protegemos a esta nekomata. Hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos y mi compañero pondría la mano en el fuego por su inocencia.

— ¡¿Y tú no?! —Preguntó Issei un tanto impactado.

—A ver, si pones tú la mano, ¿por qué ponerla yo? La mía es más bonita, más elegante.

—… Para qué digo nada…

La heredera del Clan Himejima entrecerró los ojos, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Ella nunca desconfiaría de las palabras de Kiyome. Puede que no formara parte del Clan desde hacía dos años, pero dudaba que aquello le hubiera nublado el juicio. Seguía siendo una gran _Domadora_ que no se dejaría engañar. Puede que tuvieran razón, en cuyo caso deberían seguir sus pasos e investigar todo lo posible los asesinatos. El robar era otro asunto menos importante.

—De acuerdo. Te creo.

—Himejima —Advirtió Seiryuu—. Ni se te ocurra. Nos han mandado ejecutar a esa nekomata y, en caso de resistirse, a aquellos que la protegen. Deja a un lado tu amistad con ella. No dejaremos que sigan adelante.

—P-pero… ¿Y si es verdad que esa youkai no ha hecho nada? ¿Qué pasa si no es responsable? —Cuestionó una mujer de larga cabellera plateada, la heredera del Clan Doumon, Genbu—. Estaríamos matando a alguien inocente.

—Órdenes son órdenes.

—Himejima-sama, ¿estás segura? —Preguntó un hombre cercano a los treinta años educadamente, el heredero del Clan Ouryuu, Nakiri.

—A pesar de no pertenecer al Clan Abe, confío plenamente en el juicio de Kiyome-san. Por eso mismo yo no haré nada que vaya en contra de la nekomata o de aquellos que la protejan.

— ¿Vas a ir contra las órdenes de tu líder? —Interrogó Seiryuu con tono serio, a lo cual la Himejima asintió—. Sea pues. Supongo que recibirás tu castigo por tu desobediencia.

—En ese caso yo también me abstendré de hacerles algo —Dijo con autoridad Nakiri mientras Genbu asentía, dando a entender que tampoco actuaría contra los _Cazadores_ o la youkai.

Kiyome sonrió a su vieja amiga, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo supo que, a pesar de decidir no hacer nada en su contra, eso no decía que fuera a ayudarla en la pelea que tendría contra los herederos de los Clanes Shinra y Kushihashi.

—Pse. Qué futuro tan oscuro tendrán vuestras familias —Bufó Byakko con cierto desdén mientras avanzaba hacia el trío, recordando que a los actuales les quedaba muy poco tiempo, un año o dos a lo mucho—. Os doy a elegir: o lo ponéis fácil o lo haremos fácil.

Ambos herederos dejaron salir su poder en un intento de intimidación. Eran los más fuertes de sus respectivos Clanes, aquellos que habían sido elegidos por las Bestias Sagradas para ser los receptáculos de su poder, y para cualquier otro aquello hubiera bastado para destruir su moral, pero no para los dos _Cazadores_ y la youkai. Puede que en poder puro Kiyome no estuviera a la altura, pero como antigua heredera del Clan Abe, un nivel de poder como ese no le intimidaría. Además, ella tenía sus propias cartas. Issei, por su parte, ya se había enfrentado a seres sobrenaturales con poderes similares a los de los dos herederos, nada nuevo. En cuanto a la gata, poseía un gran poder y no era la primera vez que enfrentaba rivales como aquellos.

La intimidación resultaba una absurdez contra ellos tres.

Es más, los tres respondieron a aquella provocación de la misma manera. Issei envolvió su cuerpo en Senjutsu y Touki, la youkai se transformó en su forma semi humana, invocando Senjutsu en una mano y Youjutsu en la otra, y Kiyome invocó a sus bestias más poderosas para aquel encuentro, una mezcla perfecta de ataque, defensa y apoyo.

—Esto va a ser divertido —Sonrió Byakko mientras usaba su simbiosis espiritual para fusionarse con su Bestia Sagrada, adoptando una forma de tigre humanoide.

Seiryuu, por su parte, extendía sus brazos, invocando en uno viento y en el otro electricidad.

—El tigre gigante tiene su fortaleza en una resistencia sin igual y un gran portento físico. El gafitas es un gran mago, sobre todo con el viento, rayos y elementos de la madera —Explicó Kiyome a su compañero y la youkai.

Byakko se lanzó contra el trío, pero los tres lo evitaron saltando, tomando distancia. Seiryuu intentó golpearles con una poderosa corriente de aire, pero Issei chocó sus manos cubiertas de Touki, dispersando el aire. La youkai usó su Youjutsu para crear arenas movedizas en el lugar donde cayó Byakko, el cual comenzó a hundirse con rapidez, pero no pareció inmutarse. El heredero rugió de forma bestial, destruyendo aquel hechizo con gran facilidad. Un par de criaturas invocadas por Kiyome comenzaron a atacar a distancia a Byakko, evitando así que pudiera moverse, momento que aprovechó la gata para invocar raíces, las cuales se enrollaron en el cuerpo del tigre humanoide para sellar sus movimientos, lanzando después un par de hechizos de ataque.

Los impactos fueron directos, pero, para molestia de ambas féminas, Byakko no tenía heridas visibles. Mientras tanto, Issei mantenía un combate a media distancia con Seiryuu. El heredero mantenía a raya al Hyoudou usando sus hechizos, pero el _Cazador_ demostraba ser muy hábil al predecir sus movimientos y poder esquivar, así como contraatacar algunas veces. Pero, para desgracia del Hyoudou, Seiryuu también demostraba grandes capacidades de combate al bloquear sus ataques, tanto de Touki como los relacionados con el Senjutsu. La pelea estaba muy igualada.

El principal problema es que no estaban enfrentando adecuadamente a los herederos. Debían enfrentarlos de otra manera. Pero claro, los mismos ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en desventaja, y no pensaban dejar que cambiaran los puestos. Como lo estaban haciendo en aquel momento la victoria estaba asegurada para ambos.

—Esto no está nada bien —Gruñó Kiyome—. Gata, tenemos que encontrar algún modo de intercambiar puestos con Issei —Le murmuró a la nekomata cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente como para que Byakko no la escuchase, lo cual era difícil pues el heredero no dejaba de atacar y tenía un gran oído en su forma híbrida.

La nekoshou asintió de vuelta en un gesto que casi pasó desapercibido para la _Domadora_. Pero como era normal en aquel combate, Byakko no tardó en poner distancia entre ambas, atacando a Kiyome, quien era la que peor defensa tenía, aunque sus criaturas no tanto ya que siempre lograban poner distancia entre el heredero y la _Cazadora_.

— ¡Menos cháchara y más pelear! —Exclamó Byakko mientras golpeaba con gran fuerza una de las criaturas de Kiyome.

La youkai creó una niebla, pero, para sorpresa de ambas féminas, el tigre humanoide chocó sus palmas con tanta fuerza que creó ondas de aire que la disiparon por completo.

—Mucho músculo y poco cerebro —Siseó la _Domadora_ mientras invocaba una nueva criatura.

La nekomata gruño afirmativamente. Por su parte, Issei lo tenía demasiado difícil. Aquel mago no le dejaba acercarse y no era muy diestro a la hora de usar el Senjutsu a distancia como hacía la nekomata. Era su punto débil. Si su maestro le viera seguramente le haría pasar nuevamente por aquella infernal experiencia que llamaba entrenamiento. A la hora de contrarrestar los hechizos del elemento madera y derivados no tenía problemas, pero el viento y la electricidad eran otro cantar. Sus enemigos, por su parte, parecieron darse cuenta de que tenían la ventaja contra sus respectivos oponentes, y presionaban fuertemente para evitar que cambiaran de objetivos.

No por nada eran los futuros líderes de los Cinco Clanes.

—Necesitamos despistarles, aunque sean tres segundos —Le indicó nuevamente Kiyome a la nekomata—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—La niebla no funcionará, y lo mismo con cualquier otra variante.

— ¿Qué tan rápido puedes hacer crecer las plantas?

—… Bastante.

—Pues cuando te indique lo haces. Tienen que ser lo suficientemente grandes o espesas como para dar tiempo suficiente para hacer el cambiazo.

La youkai asintió y la _Domadora_ observó a su compañero.

— ¡Ise-kun!

Apenas de reojo, Issei logró ver a su compañera, quien le hizo un gesto con los dedos. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo aún sin usar palabras. El tiempo que habían pasado cazando juntos les había ayudado a desarrollar un lenguaje de signos entre ambos, algo distinto a las señas que la organización solía tener. Ahora el problema era lograr encontrar el momento oportuno para hacer ese cambio.

— ¡Ahora!

Las bestias de Kiyome lograron poner distancia entre ambas féminas y el heredero, momento que la youkai aprovechó para crear una barrera de robustos árboles y una espesa y alta hierba. Mientras tanto las criaturas atacaban directamente a Seiryuu. Fueron apenas tres segundos, pero tiempo suficiente como para que Byakko destruyera aquella barrera y fuera directamente hacia la desprotegida _Domadora_.

Kiyome pudo evadir a duras penas el puñetazo del tigre humanoide, cambiado de puestos con Issei, quien atacó con su mano recubierta de Touki. Ahora la pelea era Issei contra Byakko y la nekoshou contra Seiryuu, con la _Domadora_ ayudando a ambos cuando era menester.

El puño descendente de Issei logró impactar con la cabeza del tigre. El golpe fue tal que la cabeza del bípedo golpeó con mucha fuerza el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter. Hyoudou no esperó, sino que siguió atacando mientras el heredero recibía los golpes. No sabía si su primer puñetazo directo le había dejado atolondrado o simplemente se estaba dejando golpear, pero en verdad daba igual. Usó tanto Touki como ki para golpear zonas importantes del cuerpo. Con aquellos golpes no le mataría, pero podría dejarle incapacitado durante un tiempo.

Una certera patada en el estómago puso distancia entre ambos. Issei respiraba un tanto agitado, intentando recuperar el aliento luego de tantos golpes seguidos. Observó detenidamente el cuerpo del tigre humanoide. Sangraba un poco por la boca, pero no tenía heridas externas provocadas por él. Las suyas eran internas. Con la mirada de la energía vital pudo observar que los daños internos eran considerables y sus conductos de ki estaban alterados, pero aún con semejante estado, el heredero se puso en pie, luciendo un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

—Ahora me has cabreado, _Cazador_. Te voy a devolver todos tus golpes multiplicados por mil —Siseó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Issei no bajó su guardia en ningún momento, y observó con gran atención cómo Byakko se lanzaba al ataque. A pesar de la gran ira que sentía, su ataque no era alocado. Después de todo, estaba luchando contra el futuro líder de uno de los Cinco Clanes. Sus golpes eran rápidos y precisos, sin duda mostrando los frutos de un gran entrenamiento y experiencia en combate. Además de eso, la furia que sentía el heredero le otorgaba más fuerza a sus ataques, poniendo en aprietos al _Cazador._

—Si yo lo estoy pasando tan mal… —Gruñó Issei mientras usaba Touki para bloquear una patada de Byakko.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer un _Cazador_? Decepcionante. ¡Tráeme a la élite, que me entretenga un poco!

Issei siguió golpeando y bloqueando, sabiendo que era imposible que le derrotara en una pelea a puñetazo limpio, en resistencia. Debía mermar sus conductos de ki, la única manera que tenía de ganar. Mientras tanto la batalla entre Seiryuu y la youkai era un tanto más pareja. El Youjutsu y Senjutsu de la morena le permitía tener un combate mano a mano contra el heredero. Además, el plus que le daba Kiyome era bien recibido.

— ¡Agh!

El Hyoudou salió volando por un poderoso puñetazo de Byakko, quien se lanzó para rematarlo, pero un enorme minotauro se puso en medio al tiempo que una jorogumo, una youkai mujer araña japonesa, envolvía rápidamente su cuerpo con su telaraña.

—Hump. Inútil —Sonrió arrogante Byakko mientras usaba su monstruosa fuerza para romper las telarañas para sorpresa de la jorogumo.

Issei se recuperó con dificultad mientras observaba al heredero apalizar a las dos criaturas de Kiyome mientras, a distancia, Seiryuu y la nekomata mantenían un equilibrado duelo entre Magia y Youjutsu.

No había modo de que él derrotase a Byakko, demasiada diferencia de poder y experiencia. Debía incapacitarlo, y sólo podía hacerlo de una manera, solo que tenía que ser más brusco. Solo esperaba no matarlo, o las cosas se iban a poner peor.

Juntó sus manos, concentrando su energía vital, el Senjutsu, para ser más brusco, más mortal, pero sin dicha intención. Sólo tendría una oportunidad. Inspiró profundamente y luego envolvió sus pies en Touki, lanzándose contra Byakko. Debido a que estaba siendo distraído, pudo realizar una finta para ponerse frente a él. Golpeó su pecho con las palmas de las manos y una extraña onda se extendió por el cuerpo del heredero.

—Ugh…

Byakko apretó los dientes, sorprendido y dolorido por aquel ataque sorpresivo, pero respondió, contraatacó, con toda su fuerza, mandando a volar al _Cazador_. Intentó dar un paso adelante, pero entonces notó algo extraño y cayó al suelo, totalmente inmóvil. No se veía heridas de gravedad, pero se quejaba como si le hubieran atravesado dagas por todo su cuerpo. Pero claro, lo que no sabían, o por lo menos sólo podían intuir, era que las heridas internas eran de gravedad. Issei era justo lo contrario. Su cuerpo había sido el saco de boxeo de Byakko y por tanto estaba lleno de moratones e hinchazón, por no olvidar la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. Pero, al contrario que el heredero, el _Cazador_ se mantenía en pie luego de recuperarse, aunque fuera con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. Por otra parte, Seiryuu tenía las manos alzadas. No había sufrido heridas físicas, pero se había visto superado por el poder de ambas mujeres y su gran coordinación a la hora de enfrentarle. La youkai había sido el principal problema, sin ofender al gran esfuerzo de la _Cazadora_.

—El combate ha finalizado —Anunció Suzaku mientras Nakiri ayudaba a Byakko a incorporarse, teniendo que aguantar todo su peso—. Podéis seguir adelante.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada ni hizo movimiento alguno. Byakko intentaba decir algo, pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía hablar, solo hacer sonidos nada agradables al oído.

—Admito mi derrota, aunque no he de avergonzarme ya que habéis sido unas magníficas rivales. Ahhh, estoy seguro de que no estarán nada contentos conmigo —Dijo educadamente Seiryuu mientras hacía una leve inclinación.

Los cinco herederos procedieron a marcharse, dejando a los _Cazadores_ solos, atendiendo al más herido de los tres.

XXXXX

—Esos malditos hijos de puta —Siseó Issei mientras se incorporaba lentamente, con su cuerpo aún dolorido.

Hacía tres días del enfrentamiento contra los herederos de los Cinco Clanes, tres días en los cuales habían perdido la pista de la kumiho debido a las heridas sufridas. Los Cinco Clanes, a pesar de la defensa de tres de los herederos, les habían declarado la guerra a los dos _Cazadores_ por evitar la ejecución de la supuesta asesina y enfrentar a sus enviados, aunque fuera en legítima defensa propia. Las graves heridas que sufrieron los tres durante el enfrentamiento les había retrasado más de lo esperado. Aun utilizando la energía vital para sanar mejor y más rápido las heridas, estas habían sido provocadas por dos de los herederos de los Cinco Clanes, así que las heridas no se curarían con sencillez ni siendo ellos humanos.

Pero si ya de por sí la situación era pésima, ahora la cosa estaba mucho peor. La organización había declarado la búsqueda y captura de ambos, así como la eliminación de la nekomata que protegían luego de la queja de los Cinco Clanes. Estaba claro que, en caso de resistirse si se enfrentaban a alguno de sus compañeros, serían eliminados por romper las reglas.

—Esto no podía irnos peor. Somos buscados por los Cinco Clanes y la organización. ¡Qué maravilla! —Declaró Kiyome con rabia—. Al final salvar a esta gata nos va a costar la vida.

—Pues si muero lo haré con la conciencia tranquila —Dijo Issei con un bufido—. Pero está más que claro que no deseo ir al mundo del más allá por el momento.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? Ya todos saben quiénes somos. Mientras seguidos dando caza a la kumiho, otros irán tras nosotros. Los dos ahora no somos solo los cazadores, sino que también somos la presa. La cuestión es, ¿quién cazará a quién primero?

—Necesitamos dar con la kumiho y llevarla ante el representante del país. Sólo así limpiarán nuestros nombres.

—El problema es dar con esa maldita criatura. ¡Arg! ¡Por culpa de esos ineptos ahora es imposible!

El _Cazador_ sabía que el insulto no iba dirigido hacia los herederos, por lo menos no todos ellos, sino por los actuales líderes de los Cinco Clanes. Issei no respondió a las palabras de su compañera. Se encontraba pensativo. Kiyome tenía toda la razón. Habían perdido la pista de su presa. ¿Cómo hallarla antes de que les encuentren? No deseaba volver a tener enfrentamiento alguno con los Clanes, y menos aún encontrarse con la organización. Tenían que hallar un modo de encontrar y atrapar a la kumiho antes de que se acabase el tiempo.

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por un sonido. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró un pájaro rojo sobrevolando su temporal campamento. Le pareció extraño, hasta que notó la expresión en el rostro de Kiyome.

—El pájaro bermellón —Murmuró la _Domadora_, sus ojos fijos en la criatura—. Para poder haberse acercado sin que lo notáramos hasta que habló… Esa Suzaku-san —Murmuró sonriente.

Issei la miró impactado. ¿Ya los habían encontrado? No había pasado prácticamente nada desde su enfrentamiento, ¿y ya iban a combatir de nuevo? Gruñendo, se puso de pie en lo que se disponía a preparar sus energías para un enfrentamiento…, hasta que lo detuvo una mano de Kiyome sobre su hombro.

—No está aquí para combatirnos —Le explicó, una mirada aprensiva en su rostro.

Issei la miró extrañado, observando luego al ave descender hasta que llegó frente a ellos. Estando frente a frente por fin pudo notar que era, efectivamente, un ser sobrenatural. Se trataba de un pájaro rojo que se asemejaba a un faisán con un plumaje de cinco colores, pero lo más sorprendente es que estaba perpetuamente cubierto de llamas. Pero no sabía que esperar, por lo que dejó que Kiyome manejara todo el asunto…, y mejor se sentaba de nuevo. Sus heridas todavía le dolían, después de todo.

El tiempo pasó y cada segundo le parecía más extraño. La youkai se acurrucó en su regazo, por lo que procedió a acariciarla mientras observaba al pájaro graznar y a Kiyome preguntarle como si se tratase de una persona que entendiera el japonés. Aquello era muy extraño, aun a pesar de haber visto tanto en sus años como _Cazador_. Al final aquella hermosa ave se elevó en el claro cielo, desapareciendo en una pequeña llamarada.

—Ya tenemos su localización —Dijo Kiyome llamando la atención del _Cazador_ y la youkai—. Y está más cerca de lo que esperábamos. ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Podemos darle alcance en menos de un día!

Kiyome se levantó de un brinco, invocando a una de sus bestias, un dullahan, el cual la subió al caballo para luego salir galopando en dirección a donde supuestamente estaba la kumiho. Issei y la gata se quedaron mirando, pero lentamente el varón se puso en pie, manteniendo a la gata agarrada para después invocar su Touki y salir tras su compañera.

—Debo decir que ha sido impresionante —Le dijo el _Cazador_ a la youkai—. En menos de tres días han logrado dar con la kumiho cuando nosotros hemos necesitado mucho más tiempo para intentar dar con ella. Esto demuestra el alcance del brazo de los Cinco Clanes. Sin duda es sorprendente.

La gata no dijo nada, pero coincidía. Pero ahora no era momento de sorprenderse por las capacidades de los Cinco Clanes… Era hora de terminar aquella fatigosa caza.

XXXXX

El lugar donde se encontraba la kumiho estaba bastante cerca de donde habían descansado los _Cazadores_ y la youkai por última vez. Las afueras de un pequeño poblado, el cual estaba a punto de ser el lugar escogido para ser la escena de un nuevo crimen. La kumiho tenía la costumbre de atacar de noche, cuando todos dormían, y aquella vez no sería la excepción aun cuando había luna llena. Era un ser de costumbres y odiaba más que todo que alguien intentara arruinarlo, como estaba a punto de pasar.

El trío apareció justo en la zona de cultivos donde estaba la criatura coreana esperando paciente a que los habitantes de aquella aldea durmieran de forma tranquila. A pesar de su aspecto, ninguno de los tres osó subestimar a aquel malévolo ser, a pesar de su apariencia de zorro blanco con una cola. Por muy débil que aparentaba ser aquel ser, no era débil en absoluto. Incluso los pocos humanos que supieran sobre las capacidades de los kitsunes en referencia a sus colas sabía que una criatura como esa podía ser extremadamente peligrosa.

—No es necesario que os escondáis. Vuestro olor os delata —Dijo la kumiho sin dirigirles la mirada, la cual estaba fija en aquel poblado.

—Que nos haya descubierto por el olor… Como que me hace sentir mal… —Murmuró Issei mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la criatura.

—Seguro que es porque apestas. ¿Hace cuánto no te lavas?

—El mismo tiempo que tú.

—Dejad de discutir —Murmuró la nekomata mientras se transformaba a su forma semi humana.

—Hum. Tú debes de ser a quienes han echado la culpa de mis crímenes, ¿no es así? —Ahora sí, la kumiho desvió su mirada hacia la youkai—. Bueno, es tu culpa por ser una criminal. El brazo de los demonios es muy largo, más de lo que podéis llegar a pensar.

—Y te estoy muy agradecida por ello. Es más, me parece que debo devolverte el favor.

—Ohhh. ¿En serio? Pues ven entonces a devolverlo.

Unas leves llamas surgieron bajo la kumiho, envolviéndola como si fueran látigos. Los dos _Cazadores_ y la nekoshou respondieron de la misma manera. El encuentro estaba a punto de comenzar, pero, ¿quién atacaría primero? Al contrario que la nekomata, la kumiho no cambió su apariencia en ningún momento. No le hacía falta para pelear contra aquellos dos _Cazadores_ y la youkai. La nekomata usó su capacidad de manipulación del espacio para erigir una barrera que les mantendría atrapados, de modo que el combate no afectase a las gentes de la aldea.

Las criaturas de Kiyome fueron las primeras en atacar. Un centauro lanzó sus flechas en dirección a la kumiho mientras un dullahan se lanzaba en su caballo. Con una facilidad asombrosa la criatura malévola esquivó las flechas, así como un par de kashas, unas ruedas de llamas blancas, lanzados por la nekomata. La criatura respondió abriendo su boca y exhalando fuego como si de un dragón se tratase, por lo que tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser chamuscados.

Issei cubrió sus manos de Senjutsu, saltando hacia la kumiho para intentar un golpe certero, o al menos tocar su cuerpo, pero aquella criatura ya conocía aquel poder y que tan peligroso podía ser, por lo que no dejó que le pusiera un dedo encima. Para sorpresa del humano, una poderosa descarga eléctrica surgió de la kumiho, dándole de lleno. Aquel ataque sorprendió enormemente a la _Domadora_, quien decidió convocar más criaturas que tuvieran la capacidad de atacar a distancia mientras la youkai usaba su Youjutsu para poner distancia entre Issei y la kumiho.

—Ugh… No me esperaba algo como eso… ¿No se supone que sólo sabían usar fuego? —Preguntó el hombre mientras se ponía en pie, dolorido por aquel ataque no mortal.

—Es una kumiho que habrá vivido siglos, o puede que milenios. Ha superado las capacidades de los suyos —Explicó la nekomata mientras invocaba un nuevo hechizo.

—Pues vamos apañados… Si me acerco puede usar cualquier tipo de ataque y no me daría tiempo a reaccionar.

—Pues usa el Touki, no queda otra. Es lo único que te puede permitir mantener un combate de corta distancia.

—Eso parece. Sigamos entonces.

Un aura dorada envolvió al varón, el cual volvió a lanzarse contra la kumiho, quien no se sorprendió por tan repentino aumento en las capacidades físicas de aquel hombre. Los tres intentaron coordinarse para enfrentar aquel enemigo. Durante el enfrentamiento contra los dos herederos la nekoshou había contemplado el estilo de lucha de ambos, había comprobado de primera mano cómo se compenetraban, y no había necesitado más para saber cómo luchar a su lado para no estorbar: Abe a media y larga distancia, Hyoudou a corta distancia.

A pesar de aquella idea, nada parecía afectar a la criatura coreana. Sus poderes eran demasiado variados y su capacidad era casi divina. Bloqueaba o evadía de una manera que parecía ser demasiado antinatural. Aquella era la diferencia entre un ser que había alcanzado la cúspide de su poder a través de los siglos y su alimentación a base de humanos, lo cual aumentaba su poder. Los tres eran también poderosos, pero lejos estaban de alcanzar a un ser de tal categoría, y se lo hizo ver a base de sufrimiento.

Ninguno de los tres se libró de las acometidas de la kumiho. Era lista, muy astuta, y no le importaba jugar sucio. Lo había hecho toda su vida y en aquella lucha no iba a ser distinto. La sangre salpicó la tierra, la cual se iba calcinando y destruyendo conforme el combate avanzaba. Las plantas de alrededor murieron irremediablemente ya fuera por culpa de un bando u otro, pero aquello no importaba en absoluto, pues solo había un objetivo: eliminar al otro.

Pero como se ha mencionado, el poder de aquella criatura del mal era demasiado superior a unos jóvenes que seguían progresando y aprendiendo, lejos aún de la cúspide de sus respectivos poderes. La única que parecía poseer talento era la youkai, pero ni siquiera ella poseía el nivel suficiente como para suponer un reto. Al final, luego de unos largos minutos, ambos _Cazadores_ yacían en el suelo, llenos de heridas no mortales, pero lo suficientemente graves como para incapacitarlos. La kumiho no quería matarlos, o al menos no por el momento. Otra idea tenía en mente para ambos. En cuanto a la nekomata, ella estaba en mejores condiciones, pero tampoco demasiado. Era la única que se mantenía en pie.

—Deliciosos~. Oléis deliciosos~ —Canturreó la kumiho mientras se transformaba, revelando a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera blanca que, a diferencia de la nekomata, poseía orejas de zorro, nueve colas y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que les recordaba a bigotes—. Me habéis entretenido, y como pago os dejaré ver esta forma. Hermosa, ¿verdad? Nadie puede resistirse.

La nekoshou siseó, entendiendo que su poder era la cúspide de los suyos, un poder sólo por debajo del que poseían los dioses. Nunca habían tenido oportunidades de ganar. Ninguno de ellos poseía el poder o las habilidades para poder derrotar a alguien como ella.

Observó a ambos _Cazadores_. Eran fuertes y en condiciones normales hubieran dado más batalla, pero, al igual que ella, estaban agotados y heridos por el enfrentamiento contra los dos herederos. Ellos ya no tenían más fuerzas para detener a esa asesina sedienta de sangre…, pero ella sí. Ante la asombrada y agotada mirada de ambos humanos, el número de colas de la belleza morena aumentó, aunque debido a su agotamiento no sabían cuántas eran, pero podían asegurar que no eran nueve, el máximo número de un nekomata, así como de kitsunes y kumihos, y la mayoría de criaturas mitológicas con colas.

—Ohhh. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero mira lo que tenía escondido la gatita~ —Sonrió contenta la kumiho—. ¿Por qué no has usado ese poder antes? Tus amigos no hubieran sufrido tanto. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Muy, muy mal, niña. Voy a tener que darte una lección, ¿no te parece?

La kumiho extendió sus brazos y la Magia brotó en sus manos: agua en la izquierda y electricidad en la derecha mientras por su boca salían lenguas de fuego. Pero la nekomata no se amilanó, sino que respondió cubriendo de Touki su cuerpo y sus manos de fuego purificador. Apretando los dientes por la absurda diferencia de poder, la youkai se lanzó hacia la kumiho mientras lanzaba ruedas de fuego purificador. La albina respondió lanzando un poderoso rayo, creando después un torbellino de agua con la intención de atrapar a la morena, pero no funcionó.

La youkai realizó una finta, haciendo crecer un arbusto espinoso, pero éste fue calcinado por el ardiente aliento de fuego exhalado por la coreana. Con la distancia acortada, la nekomata intentó golpearla en un punto vital, el corazón, pero una extraña niebla envolvió a la sonriente kumiho. Tuvo que apartarse al observar que esa niebla derretía incluso la tierra misma.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por la kumiho para lanzar varios ataques mágicos, esferas explosivas. La morena tuvo que evadir sin descanso todas aquellas esferas, sin darle tiempo a contraatacar, teniendo especial cuidado de no acercarse a la zona donde estaban los dos _Cazadores_, pues podrían salir heridos o peor aún, morir, si esas esferas les alcanzaban en aquel lamentable estado. Y obviamente no podía dejarse golpear.

—Bien, bien. Eres muy ágil. Espero que eso no sea todo —Volvió a canturrear la albina sin dejar de enviar aquellas esferas con un simple gesto de su dedo índice.

Lo que no pareció percibir fue como el aire comenzaba a enturbiarse a sus pies ahora que aquella niebla corrosiva no estaba. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Bajó su mirada a sus pies y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una poderosa explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver que la kumiho no había salido indemne, sino que había sufrido heridas por aquella explosión. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que recibió un poderoso golpe en la boca del estómago, siendo seguido por una serie de puñetazos, ganchos y patadas por todo su cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza. Tan seguidos eran que no tenía tiempo a reaccionar.

Al final aquel ataque consecutivo terminó con otra explosión, esta vez de ki, que la envió a chocarse con la barrera espacial de la nekoshou. Ésta observaba a la albina caída mientras su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. No estaba acostumbrada a usar tal nivel de poder, a dejarlo libre, sobre todo porque tenía la desventaja de que absorbía la maldad y malicia que fluía en el mundo. A pesar de haber controlado de forma magistral el Senjutsu, en aquel estado volvía a como era de niña, sin filtro, y por eso odiaba desplegar todo su poder.

—Eso…, me ha dolido…, mucho…

La morena apretó los dientes mientras observaba a la albina levantarse. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, al igual que las suyas propias, y la sangre manaba de sus heridas, así como su nariz y boca. Sus ojos la miraban con gran odio y su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba por el miedo. Hasta ahora esa kumiho había ido suave, a pesar de ser una sádica. Se había burlado, había humillado a los dos _Cazadores_ y a ella, pero ahora no iba a jugar, o al menos eso parecía.

—Creo que me vuelve a tocar.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que, de alguna manera, la nekomata se vio inmovilizada para justo después recibir una serie de ataques mágicos desde todos los ángulos. No tenían misericordia, buscaban hacer todo el caño posible, pero sin matar. A pesar de haber liberado todo su poder, estaba demasiado cansada. La energía de aquella forma se consumía muy rápido y luego de sus últimos ataques la que le quedaba casi se había agotado…, hasta que al final lo hizo en algún momento del contraataque de la kumiho.

Luego de tal devastador ataque continuo su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sus ropas desgarradas y su cuerpo sangrante bañaba la tierra. No tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para transformarse en su forma de gata. No podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo hinchado por los golpes, con hematomas surgiendo por todas partes, la sangre saliendo por las heridas… No recordaba la última vez que había estado en tan lamentable estado. Ahora si estaba en el mismo estado que los dos humanos.

—Lo has hecho bien, pero no es suficiente~ —Dijo con tono cantarín la kumiho mientras agarraba por los pelos a la nekoshou, alzándola en el aire.

Ambas eran de altura similar, pero al tener su brazo alzado, y habiéndola agarrado por los pelos, cerca de la raíz de los mismos, la youkai no tocaba el suelo con sus pies. Su cuerpo sangrante, los numerosos cortes y hematomas, y quemaduras eran algo horrible para ser visto. Su estado era peor que el de ambos _Cazadores_.

—Qué lástima. No puedo comerte, no me sirves, pero como has tenido la osadía de enfrentarme, y a la vez divertirme, te concederé una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿te parece?

Las uñas de su mano libre se alargaron, mostrándose muy afiladas. Las colocó en la clavícula y los hundió en la carne, descendiendo por el cuerpo de la nekoshou. Los gritos de dolor solo extasiaban a la kumiho, quien sonreía de placer al ver la sangre emanar de las heridas producidas por su garra. Los gritos de la nekomata era música para sus oídos. Hacía demasiados días que no había matado a nadie y ya casi olvidaba lo bien que se sentía hacer eso.

Issei observaba aterrado la tortura que estaba sufriendo aquella youkai. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Por eso reunió sus últimas fuerzas, preparado para usar una técnica que su maestro le había prohibido a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario ya que dicha técnica consumía su vida. Obviamente no era algo que pudiera hacer muchas veces. ¿Cuánto consumía? Ni idea, pero aquel ser era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo con vida, y su compañera de viaje estaba siendo torturada. No tenía otra opción.

—Kiyome… Por favor… Necesito que la distraigas… —Pidió Issei mientras se ponía a cuatro patas, cerrando los ojos.

La _Domadora_ observó a su amigo con un su único ojo disponible. La sangre le impedía abrir el otro. No sabía qué plan tenía, pero fuera lo que fuera debía intentarse. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, voluntad y orgullo, Kiyome abrió el portal más grande que podía, desde el cual surgieron todas sus bestias sanas o que tuvieran heridas leves, las cuales atacaron a una sorprendida kumiho.

La nekomata cayó al suelo como peso muerto, respirando agitadamente, con la sangre manando de los cinco cortes, los cuales iban desde su clavícula izquierda hasta casi la cadera. La kumiho gritó furiosa por haber sido interrumpida en su diversión, por lo que contraatacó con gran furia, ira y violencia. Por ello no prestó la más mínima atención al hombre, quien se mantenía a cuatro patas con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces las bestias desaparecieron de pronto, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la kumiho. Esta las buscó por todas partes, con ganas de arrancar sus cabezas de sus cuerpos, pero fue entonces que se fijó en el hombre. Apretando los dientes se lanzó hacia él. Algo estaba haciendo, lo sentía, pero no le dejaría que pudiera llevar a cabo lo que fuera que estaba planeando…, pero demasiado tarde.

Unas ramas surgieron del quemado suelo, atrapando a la kumiho, alzándola en el aire. Ésta se revolvió de forma violenta en un intento de liberarse, pero le era imposible. Intentó también quemarlas, pero no funcionaba. Aquello no hizo sino aterrarle. No había nada que sus llamas no pudieran quemar. Solo los dioses poseían poderes que volvían inútil su fuego, y ninguno de esos tres era un dios o tenía un poder semejante. Nuevamente hizo gala de su poder abrumador, cubriéndose de llamas, volviendo a su forma de zorro, pero nuevamente las llamas eran inútiles.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es este poder?! —Exigió saber, pero no hubo respuesta.

Kiyome observó con asombro a su compañero, sorprendida de que tuviera una técnica así. Pero al tiempo que se asombraba también se horrorizaba, pues pudo ver unas marcas que surgían a la altura de su corazón y se extendían como raíces: finas, largas y serpenteantes, por todo su cuerpo, llegando incluso a desaparecer en la mata de pelo que tenía en la cabeza. Esas marcas no eran nada bueno.

Las manos de Issei comenzaron a brillar con un tono azulado claro y las líneas de su cuerpo brillaron con el mismo tono. Entonces vio que las raíces que alzaban y sujetaban a la kumiho también brillaban con el mismo tono de azul. La malvada criatura comenzó a gritar, pero no de terror o rabia, sino de dolor. Sus llamas se apagaron y una extraña aura la envolvió por completo, un aura del mismo tono que el resto. Para incredulidad de la _Domadora_, el cuerpo de la kumiho comenzó a desaparecer lentamente hasta que, luego de unos largos y angustiosos segundos, nada quedaba de su cuerpo ni de su presencia.

Todo dejó de brillar y el cuerpo de Issei cayó hacia delante, aún con aquellas líneas visibles, aunque no brillantes. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí, recuperando el aire luego de sobre esforzarse tanto.

—Ise… Dime que estás…, bien…

—…

—Ise…

—No… No estoy…, bien… Duele…, mucho…

—Genial… Ya somos dos… ¿Y tú…, gata…?

—Cállate… —Murmuró la youkai con gran dolor.

—Estás…, bien… Pero…, tenemos que…, hacer algo… o moriremos...

Pero las palabras de Kiyome se vieron interrumpidas por un ruido proveniente de las plantas al oeste de ellos. Forzosamente el trío dirigió sus miradas hacia el lugar, pudiendo ver a varias figuras aparecer por entre el follaje. Eran humanos, y pese a no poder descifrar su número inmediatamente, eran sí o sí más que ellos. Issei estaba a punto de descartarlos por lugareños, cuando un momento de claridad gracias a la luz de la luna le permitió discernir a algunos de los recién llegados.

No eran precisamente conocidos, pero tampoco es que no los conociera. Los había visto anteriormente en otros de sus viajes, cuando había cazado otras criaturas, y la implicancia de que ellos estuvieran allí no le gustaba nada.

—_Cazadores_.

Parecía que Kiyome también los reconoció, si tuviera que juzgar por la palabra que murmuró a su lado. También pudo mirarlos más claramente ahora que se habían detenido, y la situación no era para nada esperanzadora.

Observó a los _Cazadores_ recién llegados. Había un total de seis de ellos, preparados para comenzar una batalla en caso de que se negaran a colaborar. Pero no tenían mucho que hacer. Debido a las heridas provocadas por los dos herederos, las cuales aún no estaban sanadas adecuadamente, y el más que reciente combate contra la criatura coreana, ninguno de los tres tenía energía suficiente para enfrentar siquiera a uno de los _Cazadores_ de élite como los que estaban frente a ellos, no se hable de seis.

—_Cazadores_ Hyoudou y Abe. Por la presente quedáis arrestados. Entregaros sin luchar y vuestras vidas serán perdonadas. Resistid, y morid aquí mismo.

Issei observó a la nekomata, la cual se hallaba tirada en el suelo, incapaz de luchar. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para taparse adecuadamente. Kiyome, por el contrario, no parecía dispuesta a perder la vida peleando contra la élite de los _Cazadores_ en Japón.

—¿Qué haréis con ella? —Preguntó Issei observando de reojo a la youkai.

—Es nuestra misión eliminar a la asesina —Respondió el líder mientras desenfundaba su katana, siendo imitada la acción por sus acompañantes.

—No…, no podéis… —Gruñó el Hyoudou mientras se ponía en pie—. Ella es inocente… Esa kumiho…, es la culpable…

—Has quebrantado las normas, Hyoudou. Será mejor que no pongas tu vida más en juego —Advirtió.

Pero Issei caminó como pudo para proteger a la nekoshou, colocándose entre ella y los otros _Cazadores_.

—Ya os lo he dicho. Ella es inocente, así que no puedo dejar que le hagáis daño…

Con las fuerzas que le quedaba, Issei se preparó para entrar en combate. En verdad esperaba que su actuación hiciera recapacitar a la élite de _Cazadores_ japoneses, pero si ese no era el caso, daría hasta la última gota de su sangre por proteger a la gata. Así lo dictaba su moral y ética: proteger a los inocentes, cazar a los criminales.

El líder estaba preparado para cortar el cuello del Hyoudou, pero entonces sintió como algo aparecía a su espalda. Lentamente volteó para observar a varias bestias. Kiyome las había invocado para que aparecieran tras la élite. Issei sonrió orgulloso de que su compañera hiciera lo correcto, según él.

—Llegáis hasta el punto de enfrentaros a nosotros por proteger a esa youkai… —Murmuró la segunda al mando—. Quizás y debiéramos replantearnos la situación.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Vas a ir tú también contra las normas?

—No he dicho eso. Podemos aprisionarlos mientras investigamos. Quizás estos dos tengan razón.

—Y qué sugieres, ¿eh?

—Llevarlos a la base, encarcelarlos allí, donde no tienen la más mínima oportunidad de ganar, mientras investigamos. Sinceramente —La segunda al mando clavó su mirada analítica en los dos _Cazadores_—, no creo que estén mintiendo ni que su juicio haya sido nublado. Fíjate, aún luego de enfrentarse a esta desconocida criatura, siguen en pie, plantando cara, con tal de proteger a esa nekoshou. Aquí hay algo que no logro entender.

La conciencia de Issei se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco por la pérdida de sangre, tanto que no era capaz de entender la charla de la élite. Al final acabó cayendo de rodillas, pero su espíritu seguía fuerte.

—Está bien, pero toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti —Gruñó el líder de la élite luego de observar como el único varón de aquel trío estaba a punto de desfallecer—. Pero te lo advierto, gata —Siseó mirando directamente a la nekomata—, haz un solo movimiento en nuestra contra y segaré tu miserable vida.

Entonces Issei colapsó para horror de ambas mujeres. Los miembros de la élite, a excepción del líder, se apresuraron en salvar la vida de Hyoudou, así como curar las heridas de Kiyome. Una vez ambas vidas estuvieron a salvo, así como la de la youkai, tomaron el cuerpo de la kumiho para llevarlo a la base y examinarlo.

XXXXX

—Mira donde nos ha dejado tu _increíble_ camino de lo correcto, Hyoudou Issei. De ser dos excelentes combatientes y justicieros de lo sobrenatural a caer en prisión a manos humanas.

Issei hizo lo posible por ignorar las quejas que emanaban de la celda a su lado, pero la verdad es que se le hacía imposible después de escucharlas durante tanto tiempo. Suspirando, mordisqueó el duro pan que hubiera en el plato junto a la reja de su propia celda en busca de algo que le distrajera de su situación actual. Puede que las quejas de Kiyome sirvieran al principio, pero ahora sencillamente no tenía las fuerzas para discutir con ella.

En la celda enfrente suyo observaba a la nekoshou en su forma felina, encogida sobre su propia figura y aparentemente durmiendo de forma apacible. Parecía ser quien mejor llevaba el tiempo en la prisión, aunque eso fuera debido a que en las últimas semanas se la había pasado huyendo y combatiendo contra prácticamente todo ser que se le apareciera enfrente.

— ¡¿Me estas escuchando, Hyoudou Issei?!

Se preguntó internamente como es que Kiyome seguía teniendo fuerzas para gritarle pese a llevar varios días encerrados en la prisión de los _Cazadores_, en algún lugar de Japón. Se preguntó también cómo es que ninguno de los guardias no la había hecho callar hasta el momento. Probablemente los gritos de la _Domadora_ llegaban sofocados al exterior, provocando que no fueran una molestia, o sencillamente los _Cazadores_ que estaban de guardia disfrutaban el escuchar como él era atacado día tras día por su compañera.

—Oye, Kiyome-san.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Hyoudou Issei?

—Me había olvidado de preguntártelo, pero… ¿dónde estamos?

— ¿Que no es obvio? En una prisión. Más específicamente una prisión de los _Cazadores_, por si no lo recuerdas.

El varón estaba seguro que hablarle como si fuera estúpido era una forma de quitar el estrés de su compañera, y solo por eso le permitió escupir algunos insultos más.

—Sabes que no hablo de eso, Kiyome-san.

Kiyome permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, como esperando a ver si el artista marcial diría algo más, antes de suspirar.

—Estamos en la nueva capital, Tokio —Explicó la _Domadora_—. Nos trajeron aquí luego de curar nuestras heridas superficialmente y capturarnos. Al llegar nos revisaron algunos médicos y nos dejaron aquí en esta prisión reforzada por hechizos para que nos pudriéramos a base de pan duro y agua por los siguientes días.

El hombre pensó por algunos segundos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí abajo? —Preguntó, intrigado.

—Ni idea, pero probablemente cerca de dos semanas por lo menos —Respondió Kiyome en un tono molesto, antes de agregar—. Debí haber matado a esa gata cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Vamos, vamos, de verdad no piensas eso..., ¿verdad?

—Por culpa de ella estamos en esta situación en primer lugar —le recriminó la mujer, antes de empezar a murmurar para su lado—. De seguro que ahora gracias a la influencia de los Cinco Clanes nos declaran _persona non grata_ en todos los lugares sagrados de Japón…, si es que no nos matan primero.

Issei se permitió un pequeño suspiro.

—Por cierto, acabo de acordarme de algo.

— ¿El qué?

—Ella —Señaló a la gata, la cual abrió uno de sus ojos—. Siempre se muestra con dos colas, pero tenía más cuando enfrentó a esa kumiho.

Kiyome clavó sus ojos en la gata, cayendo también en aquel pequeño detalle. El número de colas indicaba el poder de muchos youkais como podían ser los kitsunes o los propios nekomatas. Aquella gata mostraba dos colas, el poder de un principiante, pero estaba catalogada como SS y había mostrado un poder mayor al que un nekomata de dos colas debía tener. Y sí, no olvidaba el hecho de que, si bien no tenía nueve colas, tenía más de dos, aunque no recordaba si eran cuatro, cinco, seis e incluso siete, pero eran más de tres, estaba segura de ello. Odiaba admitir que estaba demasiado agotada y herida como para recordarlo bien.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Por qué ocultas el verdadero número de tus colas? —Interrogó interesada la _Domadora_.

La youkai se tomó su tiempo, pero al final respondió.

—Supervivencia.

—… ¿Cómo?

—Lo que he dicho. Siempre subestiman cuando ven pocas colas, un factor que aprovecho.

—Tu as bajo la manga. Ingenioso. Si mostraras todas tus colas irían con mayor seguridad y preparación contra ti —Analizó Issei—. Una buena jugada.

—Y como nunca sobreviven, nadie sabe el secreto. Pero ahora ya da igual. Vamos a morir, así que…

— ¡Espera un momento! —Interrumpió Kiyome—. Me estás diciendo que cuando te enfrentaste a nosotros… ¿No lo hacías en serio? —La sonrisa burlona de la nekoshou fue más que suficiente—. ¡Hija de…! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿No éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para ti?!

—No ibais a matarme —Su respuesta sorprendió a la _Domadora_—. No queríais matarme y tampoco me parecía que fuera necesario, así que no vi la necesidad de usar todo mi poder para mataros.

—Pero eso te costó la derrota.

—Lo admito. Me despisté, bajé la guardia, y por ello fui derrotada.

— ¡Ja! Me encanta escuchar eso.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar el ojo, haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo para acomodarse.

—Oye Ise-kun… ¿Qué fue eso que usaste? ¿Qué técnica era esa?

Ambas mujeres prestaron mucha atención al hombre, aunque la youkai no abrió los ojos ni hizo movimiento alguno.

—Eso… No fue nada… —Restó importancia el Hyoudou agitando una mano.

—No me mientas. Esas marcas, esas líneas, no se ven nada bien. Y te siento distinto, como más apagado, y no lo digo sólo por tu cara.

—…

El _Cazador_ soltó un largo suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en la dura pared.

—Es una técnica que me enseñó mi sensei. Usa la fuerza vital, la energía vital, de su usuario para poder alcanzar un poder sólo permitido a los dioses.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te equiparaste con un dios durante ese momento? —Interrogó impactada.

La nekomata abrió nuevamente uno de sus ojos, los cuales brillaron por la impresión de aquella revelación.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Pero ¿cuál es la pega?

—Como he dicho, usa mi fuerza vital, mi energía vital, por lo que he perdido años de vida.

— ¡! Tu fuerza vital…, tu vida… —Kiyome tragó saliva, alterada por aquella revelación—. ¿Hay...? ¿Hay alguna forma de que recuperes tu esperanza de vida? Ya sabes, con meditación o algo de eso.

—No. No hay manera de que pueda recuperar mis años perdidos.

— ¿Cuántos?

—No lo sé. ¿Cinco, diez, quince, veinte? Lo que sé es que no llegaré a viejo, moriré antes de eso.

La nekomata entrecerró el ojo. Había usado una técnica que permitía "recuperar" años de vida a través del contacto íntimo cuando aquel hombre fue afectado por su veneno a través del bouchujutsu, pero ahora era distinto. Quizás fuera verdad que esos años no podían recuperarse. Se sentía mal que los hubiera perdido protegiéndola, pero respetaba y agradecía su decisión de todo corazón por haberla salvado de la kumiho.

La puerta del calabozo en donde se encontraban se abrió de improviso, llamándoles la atención a todos. El castaño se acercó a la reja de su celda, intrigado. No era la hora, si su reloj interno no le fallaba, de que les dieran su comida aún. Kiyome se calló ante la inusual ocurrencia. Vaya, incluso la nekoshou se había acercado en la celda de enfrente, curiosa ante la inusual ocurrencia.

Un _Cazador _apareció en su rango de visión. Se detuvo delante de su celda y, no sin cierta lentitud que podría jurar era a propósito, buscó entre un manojo de llaves hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Luego se acercó a Issei y le abrió la puerta permitiéndole salir de aquel cubículo que había sido su hogar por el último tiempo. Repitió el proceso con Kiyome. Ante la mirada dudosa de ambos reos, el guardia se inclinó de hombros mientras abría la celda de la nekomata.

—Los han encontrado inocentes, aparentemente —Terminó de abrir la celda de la criatura del folclore japonés, haciendo un gesto al grupo con la mano—. Síganme.

XXXXX

Mientras los dos _Cazadores_, así como la youkai, eran liberados, en el despacho del representante de la organización en el país del sol naciente se llevaba a cabo una pequeña reunión entre el susodicho y los miembros de la élite de _Cazadores_ del país.

—Pero… ¿cómo ha podido una criatura como esta entrar en nuestro país? Se supone que es imposible —Analizó la segunda al mando de la élite.

—Alguien les está dejando entrar. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—¿Contrabando?

—O tenemos a un traidor.

—Es también posible que no sea nada de eso. Desde que se abriera la frontera el flujo de personas que van y vienen ha aumentado. Es posible que nos falte personal para cubrir adecuadamente todas las entradas y salidas del país, tanto oficiales como clandestinas.

El representante de la organización en Japón se cruzó de brazos, analizando en profundidad aquellas palabras. Si esa kumiho había llegado al país, llegando a aventurarse tanto como para cometer tales crímenes… ¿quién decía que la cosa no iría a peor?

—Me parece que tenemos un problema muy grave, tanto para el país como para nosotros. Tendremos que investigar más profundamente, incluso aquí dentro. Espero discreción.

—Sí, señor.

El representante observó a los seis miembros marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Su problema en la pierna le había pasado factura al estar tanto tiempo de pie por la reunión, pero ahora podía descansar, por lo menos el cuerpo. Su mente era otro cantar. El pensar que hubiera un posible topo dentro de la organización, o al menos en aquella rama, la japonesa, le ponía demasiado nervioso. Los peligros existentes para la población ya eran muy grandes, pero el pensar en que éstos pudieran ser mayores por la llegada de no humanos de los cuales no sabía nada…, aquello resultaba desmoralizador. No podía fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de la élite. Contarles sobre aquello podría provocar que alguno diera un paso en falso. Debía tener los ojos y oídos bien abiertos.

XXXXX

Con el asunto de la kumiho resuelto, ambos _Cazadores_, así como la youkai, fueron libres nuevamente, así como recibieron las disculpas del representante de la organización en el país. Que un tipo tan importante les pidiera perdón no era algo habitual. Luego de aquella reunión, los dos humanos decidieron quedarse un tiempo en la nueva capital, Tokio, para descansar adecuadamente luego de tantos días, por no decir semanas, de agitación por el último trabajo.

Allí pudieron hospedarse en el mejor lugar que había, todo un lujo, pero algo que la organización podía permitirse para sus empleados, sobre todo para aquellos que lo habían pasado muy mal en un trabajo, y en aquel momento nadie se merecía un mejor descanso que Abe Kiyome y Hyoudou Issei. La nekomata, al ser declarada inocente de los crímenes, se la dejó campar a sus anchas por aquella noche, sólo esa noche. En cuanto el astro rey estuviera en su cénit, tendría que abandonar la ciudad.

Los tres tomaron un merecido descanso: un baño relajante, la mejor comida y bebida de la capital, y un sueño largo y reparador. Para cuando llegó la hora de que la youkai abandonara la ciudad, ambos humanos ya la esperaban en las afueras de Tokio, cosa que sorprendió a la youkai ya que había abandonado silenciosamente la hostelería luego de revisar que ambos estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta.

—Irte sin despedirte… Pensé que nos llevábamos lo suficientemente bien como para decirnos adiós de una forma más adecuada —Comentó Issei con una leve sonrisa.

—Te dije que esta gata no tiene modales para eso —Replicó Kiyome de brazos cruzados.

—Entonces, ¿te marchas?

—Así es —Afirmó la gata. Resultaba raro escuchar su voz porque en todo aquel tiempo eran muy pocas las situaciones en las cuales hablaba—. Así lo dijo vuestro jefe, y no tengo ganas de más problemas con nadie.

—Ah… Bueno, sí. Es lógico.

—Es curioso que hagas caso a lo que te dicen. Por norma general haces lo que te da la gana —Dijo Kiyome con tono mordaz.

—Y lo haría, pero ahora puedo estar un poco más tranquila. Ya son menos los que van tras mi cabeza. Puedo vivir ahora más tranquila.

— ¿Menos los que van tras de ti? ¡Ah, cierto! Los demonios abrahámicos.

— ¿En serio te has olvidado? —Cuestionó la _Domadora_—. ¡Por favor, si huele a demonio de aquí a Roma! Y su sola presencia ya dice que tiene relación con ellos.

—Las Piezas, cierto —Los ojos del varón se clavaron en los de la gata—. Podríamos intentar ayudarte. Debe haber algún modo de extraerlas, ¿no?

—Eso destruiría mi alma, y por tanto a mí.

—Pe…, pero podríamos buscar solución. Puede que en la organización alguien sepa algo sobre ese asunto.

La nekoshou ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué me estás intentando decir con eso?

—Bueno…, pues… Si quieres…, podrías quedarte con nosotros. Ser parte de nuestro equipo... —Le propuso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La nekoshou volteó la cabeza, mostrando gran asombro en sus felinos ojos. Kiyome estaba de brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada, pero no se veía molesta ante la propuesta de su compañero. ¿Ella estaba de acuerdo en que se uniera? ¡Increíble!

Intercaló su mirada entre ambos para luego darles la espalda y mirar al horizonte. De pronto comenzó a transformarse, así como lo había hecho en la pelea que tuvo contra ellos y contra los enviados de los Clanes. Como era normal cada vez que se transformaba a su forma semi humana, Issei no pudo evitar quedarse un tanto embobado aun a pesar de sólo observar su espalda. La youkai les daba la espalda, observando el extrarradio de la capital nipona. Estaba subida en un dilema, pues su propia naturaleza era salvaje y callejera, pero el pensar en formar parte de algo más, algo parecido a una familia, cosa que no tenía desde hacía muchos años, le hacía replantearse su modo de vida.

Ninguno de los dos _Cazadores_ dijo nada e hizo movimiento alguno, a la espera de la decisión de la belleza morena. Al final la nekoshou se dio la multa y, por primera vez que su conocieran, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

—Sí… Me encantaría.

Una enorme sonrisa surgió en el rostro del barón. Le alegraba muchísimo pensar que habría otra persona más en el grupo, así como que fuera otra bella mujer. Además, no podía negar que se había encariñado de aquella youkai. Kiyome también sonrió, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo que su compañero. Ahora había otra fémina en el grupo, lo cual agradecía, pues siempre era bueno tener a otra con quién charlar, aunque fuera una vulgar gata. Pero menos era nada.

—Me alegra que te quedes. Por cierto, nunca nos has dicho tu nombre,

La youkai sonrió con gran alegría, sintiéndose dichosa por primera vez en mucho, pero que mucho tiempo.

—Kuroka. Mi nombre es Kuroka.

* * *

**erendir:** bueno, pues aquí el siguiente. Quiero aclarar que, como es normal en esta serie, los niveles de poder nos parecían raros. Kuroka se muestra más poderosa que Koneko, pero la menor tiene tres colas y la mayor dos. Es por eso que hemos explicado esto. En apariencia normal a tiene dos, pero en momentos de necesidad muestra que tiene más, que su poder es más grande de lo que parece.

Pd: las peleas es sin duda la peor parte a la hora de escribir jajaja.

**RedSS:** Ufff. Si en el capítulo anterior erendir hizo la mayor parte, aquí sí que se la rifó escribiendo. Mis admiraciones a su esfuerzo, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer las peleas. Y con este fuera del camino, a progresar con el siguiente capítulo.


	5. La hechicera

High School DxD no nos de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Grimlouck: pensamos igual. En verdad la idea principal, si mal no recuerdo, era tener un equipo únicamente de humanos, pero no lo vimos muy claro. Ciertamente Kuroka no sentía amor hacia Issei, sino aprecio y respeto, como has mencionado. Después de todo, podía haber intentado matarla, pero no lo ha hecho, sino todo lo contrario. De no ser usuario de Senjutsu no habría podido ver a través de su fachada. Aparecerán, pero ya en su momento lo leeréis.

AeroSmith 21: eso solo pasa en los animes ja, ja, ja.

Guest: tiempo al tiempo. Aún queda para su aparición.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—_pensamientos_

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**También podéis encontrar las de mi colega RedSS en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**LA HECHICERA**

* * *

En el país de Inglaterra, más precisamente en su capital, Londres, cierta mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos dorados caminaba con una adorable sonrisa por las calles de la ciudad, disfrutando de aquel día soleado, algo no muy normal en aquel país. Como era costumbre, la capital estaba muy concurrida a mediodía, pero aquello no dificultaba su caminar. Muy acostumbrada a ello estaba.

—Ahhh, qué maravilloso día. Ojalá brillara un sol como este más a menudo —Murmuró mientras alzaba la mirada, sonriendo complacida al sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba gracias al astro rey—. Quizás la próxima vez viaje al sur. Aunque claro, Londres ya es casi lo más al sur que se puede estar en Inglaterra…

Al sur se encontraba la costa de Dover, y junto a esta, el Canal de la Mancha, cuyo clima podía llegar a ser peor que el londinense sin siquiera tener que proponérselo. No por nada la Armada Invencible española cayó allí, después de todo. Y el próximo lugar al sur que tuviera buen clima era…, Francia…

_Brrr._ El solo pensamiento de tener que ir a país galo le hacía estremecerse. No era que los franceses le hubieran hecho algo aún, pero…, bueno, eran franceses. Y sus visitas al país al otro lado del canal no habían sido precisamente placenteras tampoco. Pese a toda la parafernalia diplomática que profesaban los galos en sus relaciones diplomáticas, la verdad era que el ciudadano promedio bien podría aprender una cosa o dos de aquello.

De pronto detuvo su andar, siendo su sonrisa de alegría por una mueca de pura tristeza al observar a su alrededor.

Y, ciertamente, lo que observaba era para deprimirse.

A cierta distancia podía observar una edificación de cierto tamaño con algunas chimeneas. No parecía fuera de lugar en la gran ciudad, pero aquello no era lo que le entristecía. No, lo que provocaba que se le oprimiera el pecho era la gran masa de niños y niñas que ingresaban, sucios, apresurados, al interior del lugar, seguramente a empezar su siguiente turno de trabajo. Sabiendo la hora, era presumible que aquellos pequeños eran de los pocos privilegiados que tenían un descanso durante su faena, seguramente para almorzar lo que fuera que tuvieran o pudieran conseguir por ahí.

Era otra de las caras que se observaban en la por otra parte gran ciudad. Lejos del centro, uno podía encontrarse frente a frente con las duras realidades de muchas personas y familias que luchaban por sobrevivir en aquel ambiente hostil y pobre, donde no era inusual trabajar más de doce horas al día por unas pocas monedas mientras se arriesgaba la propia piel al contacto con la peligrosa maquinaria que manejaban.

El lugar geográfico tampoco ayudaba. Las calles eran estrechas y sucias, y parte considerable de las viviendas aún no contaba con el moderno sistema de cañerías que había elevado de estatus la ciudad hacía algunos años. La iluminación tampoco había calado profundamente en la zona, y los ropajes de los ciudadanos presentes dejaba mucho que desear incluso para aquellos que no pertenecían a la clase alta de la sociedad.

Se preguntó internamente cuantos de aquellos niños en un futuro no muy próximo ingresarían a los cuarteles como soldados, dispuestos a obtener gloria y aventuras pese a que podrían no volver nunca a pisar su tierra. Para muchos, el morir con honor vistiendo el uniforme rojo del ejército en algún pedazo de arena olvidado más allá de los mares era algo mucho mejor que la mísera existencia que aquí tenían.

De esa forma al menos podían asegurarse ropa, comida y una paga constante, aunque magra, para apoyar a sus familias.

Y no es que fuera difícil para ellos asegurarse una plaza en las prestigiosas fuerzas armadas de la nación. Las guerras coloniales en lugares lejanos del Imperio se sucedían una tras otra en los últimos años, y pese a que uno normalmente pensaría que aquello agotaría las ansias de pelea de los ciudadanos, las glorias y logros obtenidos siempre resultaban en un orgullo nacional que provocaba nuevas oleadas de reclutas dispuestos a expandir los territorios de Su Majestad.

Y la única razón por la que no eran llamados locos por el resto del mundo era porque los otros imperios de Europa hacían lo mismo.

Era el año mil ochocientos ochenta y dos y el Imperialismo Europeo estaba despegando cada vez con más fuerza. Quizá, en solo cuestión de unos pocos años, el mundo estaría aún más dominado por aquella minoría respaldada por tecnología, dinero y acero.

Una campanada sonó a lo lejos. Revisó su reloj de bolsillo, haciendo una pequeña mueca al revisar la hora. Debía irse pronto. Además, si seguía en aquel lugar vistiendo ropas claramente superiores en calidad a la de todos los presentes, sin dudo pronto se vería envuelta en problemas. No era que no pudiese defenderse, pero prefería no tener que recurrir a la fuerza. Por el bien suyo y el de los demás. Se acercó a la carretera, alzando la mano. Un carro se detuvo a su lado. Los caballos relincharon ante tal brusco acto por parte del conductor, el cual les dio un par de golpes suaves como disculpa.

La mujer indicó el lugar al cual quería que la llevase, sorprendiendo al cochero, pero no era quién para preguntar: sus clientes pagaban y él no preguntaba. Así era el negocio. Fue un trayecto un tanto lento para el gusto de la mujer, pero llegó un poco antes de la hora que tanto había esperado durante aquel día. El cochero se despidió luego de recibir su pago. La mujer se volvió para encarar las enormes puertas de acero de aquella residencia.

La majestuosa mansión de la familia Pendragón se alzaba ante ella. A pesar de no residir ya allí, pues la mansión había pasado a manos de su hermano mayor luego de la muerte de sus padres durante un naufragio cuando iban a los Estados Unidos, eran numerosas las veces en las que Le Fay volvía para contemplar sus bellos muros o sus amplios y cuidados jardines. Pero había un par de motivos que superaban a cualquier otro. Los guardias abrieron las puertas al reconocer a la mujer, quien saludó educadamente. Atravesó el camino principal, disfrutando del agradable olor de la hierba, las flores y los árboles. La primavera traía muchas maravillas al país, y ver la floración era algo digno de admirar en aquella mansión.

— ¡Tía, tía!

Un par de niños aparecieron de pronto por entre los árboles, corriendo con gran alegría en dirección a la hechicera. Uno de cabellera oscura y otra de cabellera más clara, aunque sin llegar a rubio, y ambos poseían unos ojos azules que demostraban su procedencia, o al menos que estaban emparentados con la mujer.

— ¡William! ¡Rose!

Con gran alegría se agachó para abrazar a sus amados sobrinos. Hacía un par de semanas que no les veía, por lo que grande era su dicha. Con sus diez y seis años, aquellos pequeños angelitos, que eran numerosas las ocasiones en las cuales podía afirmar que de angelitos tenían poco, eran la alegría de la casa. No pudo evitar volver a su infancia, cuando siempre iba detrás de su hermano a todos lados, ocasionando algún que otro desastre, sobre todo cuando las habilidades de cada uno hicieron acto de presencia. Siempre recordaría con algo de vergüenza cuando incendió parte de la mansión por accidente con su magia, o cuando su hermano destrozó otra parte usando a Caliburn.

— ¿Cómo os estáis portando? ¿Vuestros estudios van bien? ¿Jugáis mucho? Espero no hayáis roto nada.

Los dos niños se taparon la boca con las manos, ocultando sus sonrisas. Le Fay sonrió, teniendo la total certeza de que esos dos pequeños monstruitos habían hecho alguna trastada seria. Con cada uno agarrado por una de sus manos, caminaron hasta el interior de la mansión, donde un hombre anciano, bien vestido y afeitado, realizó una profunda reverencia.

—Miss Pendragón, un placer volver a verla. Tiene su habitación lista para su estancia.

—Muchas gracias, señor Dornez. Es usted tan eficaz como siempre.

—Es un honor su halago, duquesa.

—Ohhh, vamos señor Dornez. No hace falta que se dirija a mí de esa manera. Llámeme por mi nombre.

—Me temo que eso no puedo hacerlo, por lo menos en público.

Ambos se sonrieron. El mayordomo principal de la mansión había cuidado de cuatro generaciones de la familia Pendragón. Creció con su abuelo, cuidó a su padre, y posteriormente también a su madre, luego a ella misma y su hermano mayor y por último a la cuarta generación.

—Está bien. ¡Pero en privado no quiero oír que me hables por otro nombre o título!

—Por supuesto…, Le Fay.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una sonrisa divertida, la ahora conocida como Le Fay Pendragón, hija de los antiguos Duques de Camelot, hermana menor del actual Duque, mano derecha del Rey, atravesó los amplios pasillos de la mansión. Podría atravesarla incluso con los ojos cerrados al conocer cada centímetro de ese enorme edificio. Siendo casi arrastrada por sus sobrinos, Le Fay acabó ingresando en la sala del té, como era conocida una de las pequeñas salas de la mansión, lugar dedicado única y exclusivamente a tomar el famoso té de las cinco.

Al entrar vio a una mujer sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones, acariciando con una mano su abultado vientre mientras que con la otra servía un par de tazas. No era café, sino té, como era de esperarse.

—Has llegado increíblemente puntual —Comentó la mujer al escuchar el reloj marcar las cinco de la tarde.

Le Fay dirigió primero su mirada al vientre y luego a la dueña de aquel abultamiento. Soltó las manos de sus sobrinos, saludando cariñosamente a su cuñada.

—Tengo el don de llegar a donde quiero cuando quiero.

—Eso no es un don. A eso se le llama ser puntual.

—Es casi lo mismo.

Ambas se rieron con alegría.

—Elaine, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo está el pequeño? —Preguntó Le Fay mientras colocaba su mano en el abultado vientre de su cuñada.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse.

—Ohhh Elaine. Hace más de una década que somos familia. Ya sabes que puedes tutearme —Se quejó haciendo un adorable mohín mientras se sentaba en el asiento libre.

—Me disculpo, Le Fay. Supongo que a una nunca se le van los viejos hábitos, aunque hayan pasado tantos años desde que dejé de ser una criada —Se excusó Elaine mientras se sentaba con un poco más de cuidado.

Los dos niños procedieron a salir afuera para seguir jugando luego de que su tía les prometiera jugar todo el día con ellos, al menos al día siguiente.

—En momentos como este te envidio un poco.

— ¿Deseas ser madre? Pues deja de espantarlos.

Le Fay sonrío ante la broma de su cuñada.

—No, no está en mis planes casarme o ser madre.

—Aún mantengo la esperanza de tener sobrinos, pero si eres feliz, entonces nosotros también lo somos.

—Me alegro, pero me refería a usar esa vestimenta. No soporto esta moda. Me siento asfixiada y encerrada en mis propias ropas. Tú estás embarazada, por lo que puedes ir más suelta.

—No te creas que tanto. Estos corsés de maternidad son un fastidio. El único momento en que me siento libre es cuando me voy a la cama.

—Coincido.

— ¿Y qué tal va todo por allí fuera? Apenas y puedo salir a los jardines de mi casa.

—Es comprensible. Tus otros dos embarazos no fueron sencillos.

—Lo sé. Solo espero que esta vez no tenga que pasarme los últimos dos meses otra vez en la cama. ¿Recuerdas lo que me costó volver a andar?

—Tus piernas estaban demasiado débiles. Sí, lo recuerdo a la perfección.

—Bien. Pero no me has respondido. ¿Cómo va todo en el exterior?

—Pues…

La leve mueca de la hechicera fue suficiente para hacer entender a la esposa del cabeza de familia de la Casa Pendragón que la situación no era nada agradable.

—Bueno, supongo que estarás enterada del intento de asesinato de la Reina Victoria.

—Sí, Arthur me lo contó.

—Bien, bien. No estaba totalmente segura. Bueno, fuera de eso…

Le Fay procedió a contarle los eventos del mundo, sobre todo los que tenía que ver con el Reino Unido, y no eran precisamente pocos, y mucho menos agradables de contar. Tantas guerras, finalizadas y aún en proceso, las graves consecuencias de la revolución industrial que estaban viviendo, la miseria, hambruna, pobreza… Las dos coincidían en que habían tenido mucha suerte de nacer en una casa como la de los Pendragón. La miseria del mundo exterior no era agradable y ninguna de ellas estaba decidida a sentirla en su propia piel, pero no por ello no iban a ayudarles. Tenían recuerdos y Arthur era de brazo débil ante las peticiones de su esposa, así que la Casa Pendragón, o más bien Elaine Pendragón, financiaba muchos actos benéficos e instituciones, como un orfanato de la capital.

XXXXX

Los días pasaban lentos para Le Fay. Los únicos momentos en los cuales se divertía eran en las reuniones con su cuñada y sobrinos o impartiendo clases. Mientras explicaba los principios de la magia creada por Merlín, el mago o hechicero más poderoso de la historia europea, paseaba por delante de la pizarra, observando los ojos de sus jóvenes estudiantes. ¿El más poderoso de la historia humana? Imposible de saber, imposible de comparar con otros grandes de la historia. Pero aquel no era el tema importante, sino sus estudiantes.

Para su tristeza, la inmensa mayoría de los estudiantes de su escuela, por no decir su casi totalidad, pertenecían a la burguesía y realiza británica. La diferencia entre las clases sociales era visible incluso en las instituciones mágicas. Alguien perteneciente a una clase inferior debía mostrar un gran talento para la magia si quería tener la más mínima oportunidad de ingresar, pero no por ello la vida se volvía más fácil. En todos sus años como maestra había perdido la cuenta de cuántos grandes estudiantes de familias humildes habían abandonado la escuela al no poder soportar el abuso de los niños de cunas de oro, a pesar de sus intentos por abolir tales conductas. Ella misma, como mujer, lo había tenido difícil, pero nada comparado a ser pobre…, y mucho menos una mujer pobre.

Al contrario que ella, su hermano mayor no había pasado por la escuela de magia, pues no poseía poder para su manipulación, pero si su actual cuñada, pero era mayor que ella, y solo una criada. Al pertenecer a la Casa Pendragón, la segunda familia más importante y poderosa del Reino Unido, sólo por debajo de la realeza, recibía el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros, así como su envidia. Ser hija de Uther Pendragón no evitó que sufriera burlas y abusos verbales por parte de sus compañeros. Pero era una mujer de carácter fuerte. Enfrentó a sus abusadores y demostró sus capacidades, que no eran pocas. Fue así que se volvió intocable por méritos propios y, cuando se volvió profesora fue tajante en intentar acabar con ello, pero siendo una de las poquísimas mujeres con responsabilidades dentro de una organización puramente masculina, sus esfuerzos muchas veces resultaban casi en vano. Pero ello no evitó que intentara seguir haciendo justicia.

Era por ese mismo motivo, por su lucha constante tanto en sus años como estudiante como en su tiempo como profesora, que se había ganado una reputación como alguien inflexible en ese asunto. Ya podrías ser el mismísimo nieto de la Reina que a Le Fay Pendragón no podía importarle menos.

De pronto, mientras realizaba un ejemplo sobre un pequeño hechizo de fuego, alguien tocó la puerta, por lo que Le Fay interrumpió su clase.

—Adelante.

—Discúlpenme. ¿Se encuentra presente Miss Pendragón? —Interrumpió un hombre vestido como sirviente de la mansión.

Le Fay pareció sorprenderse por la intrusión del mayordomo de la Casa Pendragón. Aquel hombre era el mayordomo principal de su hermano, por lo que era increíblemente extraño verlo fuera de la mansión sólo. Él siempre iba con el Duque a todas partes.

—Señor Dornez. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Ha ocurrido un evento nefasto. Su hermano me ha pedido que la lleve a casa —Explicó el mayordomo con gesto sombrío.

Los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, susurrando, pero gracias a la estructura de las aulas de aquella escuela, cualquier pequeño cuchicheo podía ser escuchado a la perfección.

—Por favor, guarden silencio —Pidió Le Fay con educación—. Le pediré a la profesora Brown que me sustituya. No penséis que os librareis de la clase sólo porque me tenga que ausentar.

Le Fay abandonó el aula siendo seguida por el mayordomo de su hermano. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la profesora Brown, quien se hizo cargo de la clase. Una vez se hubo marchado, con la consecuente disculpa hacia el director, ambos subieron a un carro que les llevó lo más rápido posible al hogar de los Pendragón. Le Fay intentó sonsacar información al señor Dornez, pero el mayordomo se disculpaba por no poder contarle nada. No es que no supiera, sino que no podía decir nada, ni una mísera palabra.

El semblante sereno de Le Fay se iba resquebrajando con cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando divisó los terrenos de su antiguo hogar dicho semblante estuvo a punto de romperse. Bajó del carruaje casi de un salto y las puertas se abrieron con un simple gesto suyo. No tenía tiempo ni para que los guardias las abrieran.

Desde que había entrado en los terrenos de la mansión, un ambiente pesado y lúgubre le habían calado en el corazón. Todos los presentes estaban como abatidos, tristes y temerosos. Atravesaron a paso veloz el jardín delantero de la mansión, adentrándose en el interior. Conforme avanzaban el ambiente se volvía más y más tenso…, más y más pesado. El mayordomo guió a Le Fay hasta la sala principal. Allí reunidos estaban su hermano y cuñada, así como el jefe de seguridad de la mansión y, para su sorpresa, el hijo de la Reina, el Príncipe Eduardo, Príncipe de Gales. A pesar de que su madre le tenía excluido del poder político, era amigo del actual líder de la Casa Pendragón, y no podía evitar ir a ayudar a su amigo cuando este lo necesitaba, aunque hubiera intentado mantener el asunto en secreto.

—Miss Pendragón. Un placer volver a verla —Saludó Eduardo como lo indicaban sus modales.

—Príncipe.

En cualquier otro momento disfrutaría plenamente de su compañía, pero el gesto serio de ambos varones, así como el destrozado de Elaine, impedían cualquier tipo de saludo amistoso. Con cuidado se acercó a su cuñada, quien sin duda alguna estaba afectada como nunca antes. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su aspecto fúnebre le encogieron el corazón.

La mala sensación que había tenido desde el principio se convirtió en puro terror. Algo había pasado, algo horrible a tal punto de tener a su cuñada en aquel lamentable estado, a su hermano furioso y al Príncipe en su hogar, y no por una visita amistosa.

—Hermano, ¿qué ha pasado? —Preguntó mientras abrazaba a su cuñada.

Elaine abrazó a Le Fay como si fuera a desaparecer, pero no lloró. No tenía más lágrimas para sacar de sus ojos. Arthur apretó sus puños tras su espalda hasta que se pusieron blancos y sus uñas atravesaron su piel. Su mandíbula también estaba muy apretada y en sus ojos brillaba la ira incluso a través de sus gafas. Eduardo apretaba los dientes, pero su semblante era más tranquilo.

—Se la han llevado, Le Fay. Se han llevado a Rose.

El cuerpo de la hechicera quedó totalmente congelado. Ya no sentía el calor del sol que se colaba a través de la ventana, calentándola. Un frío mortal había sustituido aquella agradable sensación. Sentía como alguien hubiera agarrado su corazón, aplastándolo sin misericordia. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

Rose…, su pequeña Rose…, su amada sobrina…

— ¿Quién…, cuándo…, cómo…, dónde…, por qué…?

—No lo sé. No puedo responder a tus cuatro preguntas. El cuándo…, hace seis horas.

— ¡Seis! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! —Exigió saber a plena voz mientras se levantaba con brusquedad, encarando a su hermano.

Elaine y Eduardo se sorprendieron al ver a la Pendragón fuera de sí. Le Fay siempre había sido una mujer que controlaba sus sentimientos e impulsos, dejando ver a la gente lo que ella misma deseaba dejarles ver. Nunca había perdido el control, ni siquiera cuando fue amenazada o cuando intentaron someterla. Siempre había sabido que Le Fay sólo tenía un punto débil, su familia, y acababan de tocar lo más sagrado para ella, a uno de sus sobrinos.

—Porque tenía la esperanza de que sólo se hubiera perdido, de modo que no te habríamos interrumpido. Todo hubiera quedado en un susto… Pero hasta que no hemos confirmado que la han secuestrado no estaba pensado decirte nada.

— ¡Hermano!

—Le Fay, por favor, cálmate —Pidió Eduardo sin usar honorífico alguno.

— ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Hace seis horas que mi sobrina ha desaparecido! ¡Debieron haberme avisado al instante!

—Tu trabajo…

— ¡Al diablo mi trabajo! ¡Mi familia es más importante que cualquier otra cosa!

Eduardo tranquilizó su gesto, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la hechicera.

—Lo sabemos y ambos nos disculpamos por ello. Hemos cometido un grave error y ya lo estamos pagando. Pero ya nos hemos puesto en marcha. He ordenado a gente de mi total confianza su búsqueda. Por supuesto todo esto es extraoficial. Nadie ajeno a nosotros sabe sobre el operativo. Los trabajadores de la mansión ya han sido advertidos. Las consecuencias por irse de la lengua serán nefastas para ellos.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer mucho más. El poder lo ostenta mi madre y poca ayuda puedo obtener de mis hermanos.

—No les necesitamos —Escucharon decir a Arthur al mismo tiempo que un sonido metálico resonaba en la sala.

Elaine, Le Fay, Eduardo y el señor Dornez observaron a Arthur agarrar la espada de su familia, la famosa Caliburn. La espada que una vez perteneció a su ancestro ahora brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Arthur la observó detenidamente para después enfundarla y proceder a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala- Entonces Le Fay se puso delante, impidiendo que su hermano diera un paso más.

—Aparta.

—No.

—Le Fay… —Siseó en advertencia mientras su agarre sobre Caliburn se reforzaba.

—Tú no irás a ninguna parte, hermano. Eres la cabeza de la familia Pendragón, y por tanto tienes un deber para con tu país.

—Mi familia está por encima —Usó las mismas palabras que Le Fay había usado antes.

—Lo sé, y es por eso mismo que te pido que dejes que sea tu familia quien se encargue de esto.

El rostro del mayor de los dos hermanos mostró confusión.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo…

—Lo que has oído. Deja que yo me encargue de encontrar a mi sobrina y traerla de vuelta.

—Le Fay…

—Con todo respeto, pero no creo que sea adecuado —Intervino Eduardo con sincera preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Sabéis perfectamente que puedo ocuparme, y que soy capaz de cuidarme sola —Clavó su mirada en la de su hermano—. Como he dicho, tu papel e importancia es mayor que el mío, y por eso mismo te pido que te quedes aquí y me dejes a mí encargarme de este turbio asunto. Además, amo a mi sobrina, y no tengo temor o vergüenza al admitir que la amo tanto como vosotros a pesar de no haberla llevado en mi vientre. Te juro por mi propia vida que la traeré a casa sana y salva.

Ambos hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada sin intención de dar su brazo a torcer. Elaine y Eduardo estaban preocupados de que pudiera iniciar una verdadera disputa entre ambos para ver quién iría a rescatar a la pequeña Rose. Pero, al final, Arthur suspiró, aflojando el agarre sobre la funda de la espada.

—Está bien, Le Fay. dejaré que te encargues —Elaine caminó hasta su esposo, cogiendo la espada para apoyarla en la pared—. Por favor…, trae de vuelta a nuestra pequeña.

Muy pocos eran los capaces de apreciar el temblor y temor en la voz del Pendragón. Pocos podrían ver la vergüenza y el dolor que sentía por haber dejado que secuestraran a su hija pequeña. Por eso ambas mujeres le abrazaron mientras Eduardo colocaba una mano en su hombro, permitiendo que sólo aquellas paredes pudieran escuchar los sollozos de aquel hombre destrozado. El mayordomo Dornez apretó los labios, secando las lágrimas que le traicionaban en intentaban bajar por sus mejillas. Era padre y no podía imaginar el tormento por el cual estaban pasando. Si él perdiera a uno de sus hijos… No. El simple hecho de pensarlo le helaba el corazón.

—Señor Dornez, prepare mi maleta, por favor —Ordenó Le Fay en cuanto el abrazo hubo finalizado.

El mayordomo realizó una profunda reverencia, abandonando la sala con la mayor presteza. No podía acompañar a la hija de aquel hombre que le llevó a la mansión, pero le prepararía todo lo necesario para que su viaje fuera lo más agradable posible.

— ¿Dónde queda la última pista? —Preguntó a Eduardo.

—Francia, al menos cerca de París.

—Entendido. Pues esa será mi primera parada.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, y no dudes en pedir ayuda de ser necesario.

—Por supuesto. El Imperio tiene aliados, pero no creo que sea recomendable que lo vaya proclamando a los cuatro vientos.

—Por supuesto. Era solo una sugerencia.

—Y la tendré en cuenta.

Mientras el mayordomo preparaba la maleta de Le Fay, los dos varones y Le Fay ultimaban un improvisado plan para que Le Fay llegase con la mayor presteza a la capital francesa. La situación entre ambos países no pasaba por su mejor momento, pero dudaban que las autoridades intentasen algo contra una de las mujeres más poderosas e importantes del Reino Unido. Un par de horas después los tres miembros de la familia Pendragón se encontraban en el puerto de la ciudad, despidiéndose, pues Le Fay iba a coger un barco que le llevaría hasta suelo francés, atravesando el Canal de La Mancha. El señor Dornez se había quedado custodiando al heredero de la familia, quien obviamente no estaba en buenas condiciones al saber que su hermana estaba desaparecida. Eduardo, por su parte, prefería no estar presente para no llamar en exceso la atención.

Cuando la bocina del barco sonó Le Fay agarró su maleta y subió a bordo. Desde la proa del barco, apoyada en la borda, Le Fay se despidió de su familia agitando el brazo, quienes le devolvieron el gesto, mientras ponía rumbo a Francia. La primera pista que había obtenido era de aquel país. Los secuestradores habían ido al país galo por algún motivo, por lo que era su deber para con su amada sobrina el seguir aquella pista hasta dar con ella. No descansaría hasta que la tuviera entre sus brazos, ni aunque tuviera que ir al mismísimo fin del mundo para conseguirlo.

…

Bueno, en toda justicia, iba a Francia. No era el fin del mundo, pero quizás sí era el lugar más parecido al infierno ubicado sobre la Tierra.

XXXXX

Francia podía no haber sido su lugar preferido en Europa, pero Le Fay no podía negar que el país desbordaba cierto positivismo y progreso cuando puso pie en la nación gala. Pese a resentirse fuertemente por el colapso de la bolsa de valores en enero de ese año, en el campo y en las exportaciones aún se veía una desbordante actividad comercial y productora que impresionaba a la maga.

La mayor parte de la población de Francia vivía en el campo o en poblados pequeños. La Tercera República era reciente, nacida de la guerra franco-prusiana y con solo cinco años desde que se aprobara su constitución oficial, pero su impacto ya se hacía sentir en los ciudadanos de la ahora nación democrática. Casi un siglo después de la Toma de la Bastilla, por fin se lograba tener una república estable que hiciera progresar al país. Además, pese a ser un país notablemente católico, el gobierno no paraba de promulgar y aprobar leyes laicas, creando un cisma cada vez más grande entre la iglesia y la vida común del pueblo, uno que no terminaba de preocupar a Le Fay respecto a cómo haría la iglesia para mantener su influencia y protección en aquel territorio.

Protección contra el mundo sobrenatural, por supuesto. El Vaticano, pese a que no lo admitiría en ningún momento cercano, estaba fuertemente dolido por las leyes laicas promulgadas desde hacía décadas en los distintos gobiernos nuevos de las Américas. El que ahora perdiera el control de uno de sus bastiones más poderosos en Europa era preocupante en todo aspecto, pero la mujer estaba segura de que pese a las dificultades la iglesia trataría de mantener su manto protector sobre La Galia.

En aquel preciso momento, Le Fay se encontraba en el Área Metropolitana de París. El lugar se había desarrollado y crecido notoriamente desde la llegada de la república, y salvo algunos detalles en los que uno debía fijarse atentamente y unos muy pocos edificios quemados, no quedaban muchas secuelas del levantamiento de la Comuna de París y _La_ _Semaine Sanglante_ o de la toma de la ciudad por los prusianos,todo ocurrido hacía once años atrás.

Por suerte, en aquella ciudad pasaba como una noble más. No era tan usual como en su país natal encontrarse a gente de cabellos y ojos claros, pero era mucho más común que en los países más sureños. El Príncipe Eduardo le había explicado sobre una posible pista en los alrededores de París, pero lo mejor era ir directamente a la fuente, y un lugar de dicha ciudad era el centro de la inteligencia británica en el país galo.

La embajada británica no se encontraba muy lejos de los Campos Elíseos y el Palacio del Elíseo. Es más, se encontraba en una de las calles más famosas de Francia, rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, en el distrito 8. Antiguamente había sido una mansión, propiedad de la hermana del Napoleón Bonaparte original, y había sido vendida al Reino Unido para su ocupación por el Duque de Wellington al ocupar este el cargo de embajador en suelo francés, en mil ochocientos catorce. Desde entonces, el edificio se desempeñó con la misma función hasta el presente, siendo un eje importante en la ajetreada vida diplomática franco-británica dados los múltiples roces coloniales entre ambas potencias.

En cualquier otro momento Le Fay se habría tomado el tiempo suficiente para visitar adecuadamente la ciudad, sobre todo aquellos parajes tan maravillosos, pero la misión era demasiado urgente. Nada más entrar en el hotel presentó su escudo de armas, así como informó de su reunión con el embajador. Fue conducida por los pasillos y escaleras de la embajada hasta llegar a una sala de aspecto lujosa desde la cual se podía ver ampliamente la calle. Allí, esperándola, sentado en uno de los sillones que disponía la sala, había un hombre joven vestido con ropas nobles. Éste se puso en pie mientras agarraba un bastón, usándolo de apoyo para ir a donde se encontraba la hechicera.

—Mr. Bradley.

—Ms. Pendragón. Un honor conocerla en persona. Por favor, siéntese.

Mientras el diplomático volvía a su asiento para sentarse, la hechicera se sentó en el sillón que tenía justo en frente. A pesar de no estar en Inglaterra, el diplomático tenía preparado el típico té inglés de las cinco, una costumbre convertida en tradición.

—Tengo entendido que ha venido aquí por nuestro Príncipe Eduardo, un asunto familiar, si no me equivoco.

—Está bien informado.

—Es mi deber y obligación. Demasiado tensas están las relaciones entre nuestro país y Francia como para no hacer mi labor como es debido. Pero también comprendo que este asunto es de suma prioridad. Después de todo hablamos de un hecho que involucra al Duque de Camelot. Sólo la familia real está por encima, lo cual ya nos dice la gravedad del acontecimiento.

—Es por eso mismo que entenderá mi urgencia.

—Por supuesto. ¿Voy directo al grano o desarrollo un poco mi explicación?

—Si la cree necesaria…

—Puede que usted sepa algo que a mí no me haya parecido de importancia —El diplomático cogió su taza, dando un largo sorbo—. Veamos, todo ha comenzado hace poco más de siete horas, cuando me llegó un telegrama del _Foreign Intelligence Comitte_ de la _Royal Navy_, algo sobre el secuestro de la hija del buen Duque. Por supuesto la prioridad era máxima y el secretismo del máximo nivel. Es por eso que me he hecho cargo de la investigación, sin nadie más.

_Obviamente lo primero fue investigar la llegada de personas a través del Canal de la Mancha, ya fueran británicos o extranjeros. No sabemos si los secuestradores son compatriotas o de otros países. En un principio pensé que podría tratarse de franceses, pero lo descarté casi de inmediato. Les conozco y pondría la mano en el fuego a que las altas esferas no usarían una carta como esa para provocar una guerra contra nosotros. Incluso me tomé la libertad de investigar el tránsito de no humanos. Obviamente todo en un amplio margen de horas: entre las últimas dieciséis y doce horas. Descarté también la idea de que hayan trasladado a su sobrina en una caja o bolsa. Después de todo se trata de la hija del Duque y lo que menos querrían es dañar esa valiosa mercancía, por lo que investigué sobre si llegada. Fue ahí, luego de largas y duras horas investigando, cuando me topé con algo interesante:_

_Un grupo de cuatro hombres, todos de rasgos orientales, que parecían custodiar a la pequeña Rose Pendragón. Raro, ¿verdad? Bueno, en verdad podría no parecerlo: estamos viviendo una época en la cual no es extraño ver a personas de la otra parte del mundo en los países de Occidente. Pero seguramente no hay que ser muy listo para entender que ninguna familia noble dejaría a un niño pequeño a cargo de extranjeros asiáticos. Perdón, me desvío. He intentado investigar a esos cuatro sujetos, pero me temo que no he encontrado nada. Sabían bien cómo moverse, pues entraron en Inglaterra de forma ilegal y borraron sus huellas a la perfección, pues tampoco he podido averiguar su país de procedencia. Podría ser cualquier país asiático. Saben lo que se hacen y han estudiado con anterioridad el país para lograr una hazaña como esta. No tratamos con simples secuestradores. _

_¿El motivo de sus actos? Me temo que nada he averiguado. Pero sí conozco su siguiente paso: ir a Italia y desde Nápoles viajar hacia Egipto. De ahí en adelante nada. Es un misterio._

Le Fay escuchó atentamente el relato de aquel diplomático. No podía sacar mayores conclusiones a las suyas. No es que el relato no le hubiera servido, pues ahora tenía a su disposición información que antes desconocía. Ahora tenía claro cuál era su siguiente destino. Debía llegar a Egipto siguiendo la misma ruta, por lo que ahora era momento de coger un tren que la pudiera llevar hasta Nápoles y, de ser posible, evitando Roma. No tenía ganas de que el Vaticano metiera sus narices en asuntos privados y delicados como aquel.

—Espero que todo esto que le he contado le sirva de algo.

—Sí, mucho más de lo que cree. Muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo —Agradeció Le Fay luego de terminar de beber su taza de té—. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo coger un tren a Nápoles. No tengo tiempo que perder.

—Por supuesto —Asintió Bradley, poniéndose también de pie—. Enviaré un telegrama a la embajada en Roma y esta lo redirija al consulado en Nápoles para que estén dispuestos a darle cualquier apoyo necesario. Si necesita algo más, no dude en contactarme. Y le deseo mucha suerte encontrando a su sobrina. Sería lamentable para todos que algo le sucediera a un miembro de la Casa Pendragón.

Le Fay no perdió más tiempo del necesario. Agradeciendo nuevamente la ayuda prestada por el embajador Bradley abandonó la embajada, camino de la estación de ferrocarriles. Por suerte había estudiado el idioma francés, como la mayor parte de la nobleza de la época, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas en pedir indicaciones para llegar. En apenas una hora ya estaba a bordo de un vagón de primera clase camino a, para su mala fortuna, Roma, lugar donde tomaría otro tren hacia Nápoles ante la ausencia de viajes directos al puerto del sur de Italia. Solo esperaba que los secuestradores no se le hubieran adelantado demasiado.

Desgraciadamente para la Pendragón, las cosas no fueron muy sencillas. Al llegar a la ciudad portuaria de Nápoles el cónsul británico apenas pudo ofrecerle más información que la que ya tenía.

—Me puse a investigar apenas obtuve información respecto del asunto —Le informó, apenas Le Fay entrara a la oficina del edificio—. Comprenderá, Ms. Pendragón, que un mero cónsul como yo no iba a tener acceso a los datos necesarios desde el principio, por lo que mucho no pude hacer.

—Pero sí obtuvo algo, ¿verdad? —Le interrumpió, sintiendo como se le iban las fuerzas del cuerpo.

Sabía que se dirigían a Egipto, pero solo eso. ¿Iba a perder el rastro aquí? El cónsul, de apellido Roth, levantó una mano, deteniéndola.

—Sí, obtuvimos algo, aunque no mucho —Le informó, devolviéndole las esperanzas a su espíritu—. Aunque no personalmente, si logré averiguar entre el personal del puerto sobre un grupo que coincide con la descripción de la señorita Rose, escoltada por un grupo de personas con rasgos del Lejano Oriente. Abordaron un barco rumbo a Egipto, donde planeaban desembarcar, así que supongo que intentarán descender en la zona del canal. Debe ser la única zona segura en ese desierto, si me pregunta.

—Ya veo… dígame, Mr. Roth, ¿sabe de alguna forma en la que pueda ir a Egipto ahora?

—No puede hablar en serio —La sorpresa en el rostro del cónsul era total, como si a la mujer le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—. Ms. Pendragón, no estará pensando en ir a meterse a una guerra… ¿verdad?

—Es mi deber traer de vuelta a mi sobrina, cueste lo que cueste. No pienso volver con las manos vacías por una simple guerra más en las que se mete el Imperio.

La impresión que provocó su determinación evitaron que el cónsul reparara en la sutil crítica a las políticas imperiales. Roth asintió en su asiento, buscando algunos útiles en su escritorio.

—Si ha de ir, Ms. Pendragón, al menos vaya con la mayor seguridad posible. Un convoy militar camino a Egipto pasará por el puerto en cosa de un día. Le redactaré una carta en la que incluiré las firmas de los embajadores en París y Roma, además de la mía, para que la lleven a bordo hasta Ismailia, lugar donde está el general Wolseley a cargo de las tropas, y se entreviste con él. Sería idóneo que consiguiéramos la firma de alguien en la Oficina del Almirantazgo y de algún alto cargo en la Oficina de Guerra, pero será difícil dadas las circunstancias. Tal vez si demostramos alguna prioridad… ¿Lleva consigo su escudo de armas, o algo que la identifique como miembro de la Casa Pendragón? —Le Fay asintió—. Perfecto. Eso hará todo más fácil. Siéntase libre de usar los alojamientos del consulado. Puede que no sean los más lujosos, pero servirán por ahora.

Las energías volvieron al cuerpo de la hechicera. No todo estaba perdido, pero estaba segura de que en el país de los antiguos faraones la pista perdería consistencia. Esperaba que el Almirantazgo o la Oficina de Guerra no pusiera demasiados reparos en llevarla. No quería tener que ponerse seria.

XXXXX

Llegar hasta Egipto no fue una tarea fácil para la miembro de la cábala mágica. Ya era difícil llegar hasta el país gracias a la Rebelión de 'Urabi comenzada el año anterior, pero gracias a la escalada de conflicto el poner pie en tierra era ahora algo casi imposible. En parte debido a su petición personal, el capitán del barco militar donde iba se acercó a tierra en Alexandría para que los marineros y soldados a bordo pudieran observar las secuelas de la acción ocurrida allí apenas dos meses antes.

Era un paisaje desolador.

Gran parte de la ciudad completa yacía destruida, con una especial notoriedad en aquel sector de más altos recursos, lugar donde solían habitar los europeos. El lugar fue sujeto al saqueo indiscriminado y a varios incendios tras el bombardeo, pero ahora la ciudad al completo estaba bajo control británico. Los fuertes que se ubicaban a lo largo de la costa tenían variadas, aunque profundas, muestras de daños, con uno de ellos mostrándose totalmente destruido por lo que parecía haber sido una explosión interna. Esfuerzos de reconstrucción habían comenzado, pero ante la falta de mano de obra y las constantes amenazas de las tropas egipcias, no se lograba avanzar mucho.

Le Fay intentó hacer que la dejaran descender a tierra, pero incluso la muestra del escudo de armas de los Pendragón fue insuficiente como para que el capitán del navío de bandera británica se propusiera detenerse siquiera medio día en la derruida ciudad. Sencillamente, no había ninguna seguridad en que siquiera le fuera permitido desembarcar por las autoridades, que seguramente priorizarían la seguridad de la noble a costa de evitar su envolvimiento en una posible batalla en aquella ciudad. Además, había otros destacamentos militares, franceses y norteamericanos, que patrullaban las calles, tropas en las que tampoco se podía confiar. La rubia no tuvo más opción que observar desde el mar la cruel muestra del poderío naval de la _Royal Navy_, la flota que garantizaba la seguridad y apertura de las rutas marítimas comerciales a lo largo de todo el mundo. Aunque…

… Si este era el resultado de aquella amada y aclamada _Pax Britannica_, no estaba segura de poder quererla.

El navío siguió navegando hasta el Canal de Suez, donde logró por fin descender a tierra para continuar con el motivo de su viaje. Se encontraba en la ciudad de Ismailia, una, al menos por ahora, ciudad todavía no tocada por la guerra, pese a haber sido ocupada por los británicos hacia cosa de dos semanas. También, aconsejada por los oficiales del barco, hizo lo posible para ocultar su cabello rubio y cubrir sus vestimentas de notoriamente alta calidad, al menos al ojo público: eran los mayores indicativos a simple vista de que no solo no era una local, sino que seguramente fuera una europea de alta clase. Si a eso se le añadía la presencia militar extranjera, era muy fácil conectar los puntos.

Arribó el veintinueve de agosto al mediodía, notando un gran movimiento de tropas y equipo. Entre empujones y zamarreos, logró hacerse camino hasta la oficina del que parecía ser un oficial de alto rango en el puerto, quien la observó aparecer en su puerta, más que nada, extrañado, dada la rareza de que hubiera ciudadanos civiles de la corona. Fue solo cuando la rubia le mostró su escudo de armas que reconoció, al menos, la posición social de quien estaba enfrente suyo. Y, pese a no ser un miembro de una casa noble del Reino Unido, no le tomó nada empezar a gritar órdenes a los soldados y marineros alrededor suyo.

— ¡Muévanse, maldita sea! ¡Sigan con su trabajo! ¡Esos suministros tienen que estar en camino a Kassassin al final del día! —La masa de curiosos se dispersó rápidamente ante sus gritos, permitiéndoles comunicarse a un nivel de volumen normal.

El oficial de suministros, un mayor, empezó a hablar con Le Fay dentro de la oficina, a puerta cerradas, en lo que servía dos vasos de agua, ofreciéndole uno a la rubia.

—Saludos, Ms…

—Pendragón. Le Fay Pendragón. ¿Usted es…?

—_Major_ Hills, del _Ordnance Store Department_. Soy el oficial a cargo de los suministros que llegan al puerto, asegurándome de que estén todos antes de salir camino al frente—Tomó un sorbo de su agua y se mantuvo detrás de su escritorio, contemplando la situación que tenía enfrente. La casa de Camelot era muy importante, después de todo, pero siempre había áreas en las que uno podía tener la ventaja contra los nobles u otros de jerarquía superior. Cómo, y solo dando un ejemplo, si él fuera un oficial en una zona de guerra, como sucedía que ocurría en ese momento—. Disculpe que no le ofrezca nada mejor para beber, pero el alcohol no ha sido una alta prioridad últimamente.

—No hay problema. Es comprensible.

—Y bien, Ms. Pendragón, ¿a qué debo la sorpresa de su aparición y llegada en la ciudad egipcia de Ismailia? Dudo que venga en un viaje de placer, menos en esta época del año —Bromeó, aunque con un tono seco.

Le Fay le dio un sorbo a su vaso antes de responder.

—Necesito que me facilite medios para llegar hasta el general Wolseley, donde sea que esté. Es de vital importancia.

—Eso será complicado —el oficial militar se dirigió a un mapa de la región, apostado en el muro lateral de la oficina—. Apenas ayer, durante la noche, hubo un combate en el pueblo de Kassassin, en el que las tropas locales intentaron atravesar nuestras líneas y llegar a Ismailia, intentando además atacar los cultivos del delta y cortar el canal de agua dulce —A medida que hablaba, su gruesa mano iba señalando la ubicación del pueblo y los lugares importantes que mencionaba—. Fallaron, obviamente, pero todos los implementos están siendo movidos con la mayor celeridad hasta la zona para proseguir con el avance. La aparición de unidades militares de ferrocarril y el telégrafo ayudan, por supuesto, pero el espacio en el transporte sencillamente no es suficiente. Nosotros en el departamento solo podemos hacer algunas cosas, pero son los del comisariado de transporte los que deben sortear ese desastre —El oficial dirigió ahora su mirada de vuelta a la fémina, quien le observaba expectante—. Asegurarle medios para llegar será complicado, y le puedo asegurar que el general estará ocupado preparando la fuerza de relevo. Comprenderá que deberá esperar unos días, cuanto menos.

A Le Fay no le gustaba jugar sus cartas tan pronto las obtenía, pero sabía que en ocasiones era necesario hacerlo. Lentamente, y ante la mirada atenta del comandante, extrajo de su bolso de viaje oculto bajo sus ropas un papel, papel que le extendió al oficial. Éste lo tomó y revisó de una ojeada, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que veía, antes de devolverle la mirada a la noble.

—Podríamos habernos ahorrado un poco el drama si me hubiera mostrado esto desde el principio —indicó, devolviéndole la carta firmada por el mismísimo Lord del Almirantazgo británico, así como por el General en Jefe, el príncipe Jorge. Le Fay se encogió de hombros—. ¿Alguna consideración más? —Preguntó en lo que buscaba algo con la mirada a través de la ventana. Al poco tiempo, a juzgar por su cambio de expresión, lo encontró.

—No me preocupa que el transporte sea agitado o incómodo. Necesito velocidad, no lujos. Esa sería mi única preocupación.

—Entiendo —El oficial se asomó por la puerta de la oficina, dando un grito al exterior.

Al poco tiempo, otros dos oficiales aparecieron, estos acompañados de un pequeño destacamento de soldados, todos armados. Intercambiando unas pocas palabras con ellos, el _Major_ volvió al interior de la oficina para dirigirse a la Pendragón.

—Ms. Pendragon, los _captains _Hastings y Howard la escoltarán hasta el cuartel del general Wolesley. Cuente con ellos para cualquier inquietud que se le ocurra. Cualquier asunto posterior tendrá que discutirlo con el general, aunque dudo que tenga problemas.

—Agradezco la ayuda, _major _Hills —Le Fay se bebió de golpe el agua que le quedaba, enderezándose y acomodando sus ropas para no llamar tanto la atención en el exterior—. Espero le vaya bien en el futuro.

—Igualmente, Ms. Pendragón.

XXXXX

Ser escoltada por un piquete de soldados con dos oficiales a la cabeza era una buena forma de llamar la atención localmente. El hecho de que llevaba sus ropas europeas cubiertas por mantas o similares no hacía más que avivar las especulaciones, varios de los soldados comentando libremente la visión dado que, asumían, la persona dentro de la formación era un prisionero local, por lo que no entendería el idioma. Los dos oficiales, sin embargo, a pedido de ella, mantenían una pequeña charla, con el volumen no muy alto, a fin de poder informarle disimuladamente cómo iban las cosas por la zona.

—Dicen que el general planea enviar una carta pidiendo un entrenamiento más estricto para los hombres —Comentó el primero, el capitán de apellido Hastings. El segundo, el capitán Howard, le siguió el juego.

— ¿En serio? Pero si estos son la élite de la caballería. Escuché que la carga contra los egipcios tuvo menos de diez bajas.

—Dicen que está exagerando. La verdad yo estoy sorprendido: no hubiera podido dirigir una carga de caballería durante la noche y capturar 11 cañones enemigos con tan pocas pérdidas.

—Bueno, por algo son la élite de la caballería después de todo.

El recorrido terminó cuando el grupo vio aparecer la estructura usada por Wolesley como centro de mando. La bandera del Imperio Británico ondeaba orgullosa en las alturas, y una permanente guardia de los famosos _Casacas Rojas_ vigilaba el perímetro. El capitán Hastings se adelantó con un par de soldados hasta la caseta de guardia en la entrada, intercambiando unas palabras, para que luego la puerta fuera abierta. El grupo ingresó al edificio, deteniéndose en la entrada.

—Sargento —Habló Hastings, dirigiéndose a un miembro de la escolta—. Tome el mando del destacamento hasta que yo o el capitán Howard regresemos a tomar el mando.

—Sí señor.

—Ms. Pendragón, por aquí por favor.

Dejando atrás al piquete de soldados, la noble y los dos oficiales siguieron adentrándose en las entrañas de la estructura. Pasaron el patio interior y atravesaron un par de puertas hasta llegar a un pequeño vestíbulo, donde un secretario que llevaba unos papeles y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta a la oficina donde presuntamente estaba el general se les quedó mirando extrañado. Antes de entrar al lugar, sin embargo, la rubia alcanzó a vislumbrar una corta sonrisa de anticipación en los rostros de ambos militares, sonrisa que borraron al quedar a la vista del oficinista.

—Capitanes —Se repuso rápidamente, aunque con una fuerte mirada de reproche dirigida a los dos oficiales—. Deberían saber que no pueden traer prisioneros a la oficina del general sin el debido aviso y procedimiento. Incluso si fuera un civil, traerlo hasta la oficina del mismo general a la primera ocasión solo porque pueda tener un poco de información útil es demasiado, ¿no lo creen?

—_Vaya_, pensó Le Fay, _la discriminación hacia los locales es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. ¿Será por mis ropas?_

Dispuesta a comprobar su teoría, la maga procedió a quitarse las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio y ropas de calidad claramente europea. La impresión en el rostro del secretario fue total.

—Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? —Se inclinó ligeramente, como si se estuviera presentando a otro miembro de la nobleza en un evento formal—. Mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragón, miembro de la Casa de Camelot, y he venido autorizada por el Almirantazgo y la Oficina de Guerra a tener una audiencia con el general Wolesley —Palpó su bolso de viaje, asegurándose de que estuviese a la vista del oficinista—. Aquí están la carta con la autorización y el escudo de armas de los Camelot, si es que duda de la veracidad de mis palabras.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue que, si estuviera en un banquete de su hogar, ni la comida de diez personas sería suficiente para rellenar el espacio que quedó entre los dos labios del secretario. Su boca abierta de la impresión se cerró tras unos largos segundos, pero la palidez de su piel no desapareció. Temblando, asintió torpemente en lo que golpeaba suavemente la madera que los separaba de la oficina de Wolesley.

—E-e-el g-general la a-atenderá dentro de poco. Espere aquí por favor. Si tiene sed, siéntase libre de servirse agua del escritorio.

Y luego desapareció tras la puerta. Los dos capitanes que la escoltaron estallaron en risas bajas, palmeándose las espaldas mutuamente mientras sacaban algo de agua de donde el secretario indicara que estaba. Ante la extrañada mirada de Le Fay, uno de ellos se apresuró a explicar.

—El secretario lleva un tiempo creyéndose alguien superior a quién es —comentó Howard, recuperándose el aire de tanto reírse—. Pertenece a una casa noble de bajo nivel, pero cree que nadie sabe que sus padres lo obligaron a entrar al ejército para que se le quitara la actitud arrogante que tenía.

—El ser el secretario del general hizo que se le subieran los humos, —tomó la explicación Hastings, limpiándose unas gotas de agua de los labios—. Así que el _major_ Hills pensó que una probada de lo que era la humildad podría…, ayudarle, por así decirlo.

—Ingenioso —reconoció la maga, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de molestia ante el hecho de ser usada para gastarle una broma a otro oficial.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, provocando que ambos oficiales se pusieran serios en sus lugares. El secretario, el color algo devuelto al rostro, salió por esta, quedándose al costado de la entrada.

—El general Wolesley la recibirá ahora, Ms. Pendragón.

Asintiendo, la rubia entró a la oficina después de despedirse de ambos oficiales, quienes hicieron un corto saludo antes de retirarse del lugar. Una vez dentro, esperó pacientemente sentada frente al escritorio en lo que el hombre que era general sin todavía alcanzar los 50 años leía la carta entregada por ella. Una vez realizada la tarea, se la devolvió junto con su escudo de armas, contemplativo.

—Esto me pone en una situación complicada, Ms. Pendragón —Habló finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio—. Voy a necesitar que me diga que necesita exactamente, aunque aun así puede que sea difícil entregárselo. Estamos en contra de una rebelión generalizada y bien armada, y no podemos desviar muchos recursos a lo que sea que desee que hagamos.

—No le pediré mucho, general. Solo que me reporte cualquier aparición de un grupo de al menos cuatro personas de rasgos del Lejano Oriente que lleven consigo a una pequeña niña de rasgos ingleses.

— ¿Necesita encontrar a este grupo?

—Es de suma importancia.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde pueden estar?

—Les seguí el rastro hasta Egipto, como indica la carta. Planeaban descender a tierra aquí, aunque desconozco en qué lugar. Es muy probable que intenten seguir hacia otro país, y que su objetivo en este país sea hacernos perder su rastro usando la guerra.

—Si ese es el caso, no tiene por qué preocuparse —le aseguró el veterano, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el mapa en el costado del lugar. Era un mapa mucho más general y a mayor escala que el que tenía el oficial del puerto, observó la rubia, en lo que Wolesley analizaba el papel con ojo experto.

— ¿Por qué lo dice, general?

—Esta rebelión acabará dentro de poco: en un plazo de máximo tres semanas planeamos dar el golpe definitivo y acabar con la revuelta. Estamos cortando el tráfico para entrar o salir del país, fuera de Alexandría que está custodiada también por otros países, así que si efectivamente desembarcaron no podrán salir. Incluso si lo intentan, nuestros soldados se darán cuenta de ello. Aquí resalta cualquiera que no sea local.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué necesita saber esta información?

—Me temo que no. Solo algunas personas saben de este asunto, y de la importancia que tiene.

—Entiendo, no hay problema. Le notificaré apenas tenga noticias —El oficial de alto rango se volvió a sentar tras su escritorio, aparentemente contemplando algo—. ¿Qué planea hacer hasta entonces?

—La verdad… —La mirada de la maga se desvió al mapa, adornado con símbolos militares—. No lo he pensado.

—Hum… en ese caso, ¿le interesa observar al ejército? Dado lo poco que hay para hacer aquí, dudo que sea aburrido, además que podría servirle para el futuro. Puedo darle acomodaciones en el cuartel hasta que tenga que irse, y en caso de que acompañe al ejército en campaña puedo facilitarle una escolta y una tienda.

No era una mala oferta.

Y así, respaldada por el _Assistant-General_ Garnet Wolesley y las firmas de las poderosas personalidades en Londres, Le Fay se encontró viviendo brevemente en Ismailia, con el capitán Howard y un piquete de caballería asignados como su escolta.

Los siguientes días pasaron como un suspiro. Le Fay, con sus siempre presentes ansias de conocimiento satisfechas por el capitán que actuaba como su escolta, observó a las fuerzas británicas desembarcar, apertrecharse y acampar en la ciudad, y algunas pocas salir a reforzar a la guarnición cercana de Kassassin. Escribió un relato de los acontecimientos, así como su progreso, en una carta dirigida a su hermano. No dudaba en que sabría los resultados de la guerra antes de que llegara la carta, pero era una forma de indicarle que todo estaba bien. Además, apostaba lo que fuera a que le daría un pequeño infarto si supiera que su querida hermana estaba metida en medio de una de las guerras coloniales que a ella tanto le disgustaban.

_El nueve de septiembre, poco después del amanecer, una fuerza egipcia intentó nuevamente apoderarse del canal de agua dulce y del ferrocarril en Kassassin. Tras varias horas de combate, los locales fueron repelidos y regresaron a sus posiciones iniciales gracias a una redada del general Willis. Luego de eso, el general Wolesley arribó a la localidad con la que sería la fuerza principal, yo entre ellos. Los días siguientes, el general en persona realizó reconocimientos de las posiciones egipcias, observando que no mantenían guardias nocturnas más allá de la defensa principal gracias al agotamiento de la tropa. Durante la noche del doce al trece de septiembre las tropas marcharon por el desierto hasta las posiciones egipcias. El príncipe Arturo estaba entre los comandantes, liderando la Brigada de los Guardias._

_Los locales los avistaron a seiscientas yardas poco antes de las seis de la mañana, con las primeras luces del día, y abrieron fuego. El humo de los cañones y fusiles egipcios oscureció la visión de los defensores, y las tropas británicas cargaron a la bayoneta contra las defensas. Los soldados británicos llegaron a las líneas enemigas casi al mismo tiempo, chocando contras las filas de agotadas tropas egipcias. Aunque hubo una notable resistencia en el flanco derecho egipcio, lugar donde estaban las tropas sudanesas, al cabo de una hora la defensa colapsó, y las tropas que no fueron sobrepasadas se vieron obligadas a retirarse o perecer._

_La derrota fue total. La caballería persiguió a los derrotados hasta El Cairo, lugar donde tiraron abajo la rebelión al día siguiente. Ante el surreal escenario, reminiscente de aquellas historias de heroicas cargas de caballería, fue reforzado por el conteo de bajas: nuestras fuerzas solo tuvieron cincuenta y siete muertos, y la mayor parte de los casi trescientos ochenta heridos fueron producto del calor. En contraste, casi dos mil egipcios perdieron la vida, y el resto del ejército se dispersó ante la derrota._

Cuatro días después de la restauración de poder del Jedive, dieciocho de septiembre, el general Wolesley se entrevistó con Le Fay. Un grupo de soldados había observado a un grupo que coincidía con las características del que buscaba la noble, y habían embarcado el día anterior camino a Calcuta, en la región de Bengala del _Raj _británico.

Agradeciendo el hospedaje y asegurándole que le recomendaría para recompensas por su apoyo a la familia en un momento de necesidad, Le Fay se apresuró a embarcar, esta vez en Alexandría, en un barco de bandera británica, esta vez camino a la India, a la vez que su carta iba camino a Londres en otro transporte imperial, aprovechando el expedito y nuevo servicio postal militar.

* * *

**erendir:** bueno, pues aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No está abandonada, pero sí es cierto que las actualizaciones no son para nada seguidas por X motivos. Pero dejando eso a un lado ¿alguien se esperaba la aparición de Le Fay? Esperamos haya sido una sorpresa.

**RedSS:** Pues lo único que se me ocurre decir es "cómo agarré tanto vuelo." La verdad la parte de la guerra en Egipto planeaba fuera más corta, apenas una mención, pero luego me lie con las fechas y, sumado a lo complicados que son los brits para definir sus cosas históricamente hablando, terminé diciendo "jódanse" y rehaciéndolo todo desde Italia. Diría que este es el capítulo en el que más he contribuido hasta ahora, y supongo que el motivo es obvio. Hasta el siguiente.


	6. En tierras lejanas

High School DxD no nos de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

nice: muchas gracias.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—_pensamientos_

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**También podéis encontrar las de mi colega RedSS en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**EN TIERRAS LEJANAS**

* * *

Le Fay tardó un tiempo, pero dejó las tierras de la que una vez fue la poderosa tierra de los faraones para continuar un recorrido por la costa del continente africano hasta el final del Mar Rojo, yendo entonces dirección este, bordeando la península arábica.

Su siguiente punto a investigar se encontraba en la India, la Joya de la Corona, donde tuvo la suerte de salir con vida de una peligrosa trampa puesta por los secuestradores. Aquello le obligó a descansar durante dos días, pues no era experta en curar heridas graves como las que tuvo por dicha trampa. Pero al contrario de lo que los secuestradores esperaban, aquello aumentó el fuego que recorría las venas de la inglesa. Retomar el rastro de sus enemigos fue sencillo una vez se dispuso a utilizar todos los recursos imperiales que le permitían los permisos dejados por la familia real. Pronto dejaron atrás la India para sumergirse en las vastas tierras de China, donde jugaron al gato y al ratón durante largas semanas en el país cuya apertura al mundo occidental fue una grandiosa humillación a la otrora nación más poderosa del mundo, siendo derrotado sin apenas esfuerzo durante las Guerras del Opio.

Al final, las pistas hicieron que Le Fay dejara las tierras de la milenaria China para poner pie en un país que se había mantenido aislado de todo el mundo durante un milenio, aproximadamente. El barco no la dejó en la costa oeste del país del sol naciente, sino que la llevó hasta la que era considerada como la co-capital del país, la antigua ciudad de Edo ahora llamada Tokio. El lugar era de los más transcurridos del país, donde se movilizaba la mayor parte del negocio portuario. El país apenas y había comenzado a industrializarse hacía unos años, por lo que no contaban con mucha de la infraestructura que otros países del mundo, en su casi totalidad occidentales. A pesar de ello, Le Fay no necesitaba mucho para poder desplazarse cómodamente.

Divisó el agitado puerto desde su camarote mientras terminaba de escribir una carta a su familia, informándose de sus últimos movimientos en la otra parte del mundo. No tenía a su disposición otra manera de comunicarse con su familia, pues no quería depender de la magia por si los secuestradores descubrían su firma mágica. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera llevar ese mensaje, o a alguien que lo hiciera por ella.

La bocina resonó con fuerza, indicando que los pasajeros debían ir a cubierta para proceder a desembarcar. La hechicera guardó la carta y agarró su maleta, procediendo a abandonar su cuarto. Una vez fuera, en el pasillo, el resto de viajeros se arremolinaban para ir a cubierta y bajar de aquel navío. Era muy incómodo, por lo que volvió a su cuarto para esperar a que pasara todo aquel gentío. Un par de minutos después el pasillo estaba casi vacío, por lo que subió. La luz del atardecer iluminaba el cielo al tiempo que vislumbraba la actual co-capital de Japón. La ciudad estaba muy lejos de modernizarse como si lo estaban las capitales europeas o estadounidenses, pero parecía ir por buen camino y a bastante velocidad. Con mucho cuidado el barco atracó en el puerto, permitiendo a sus pasajeros bajar. Nuevamente Le Fay fue de las últimas, esperando a que aquellas personas con grandes prisas fueran las primeras en bajar.

Nada más pisar tierra se sintió un poco abrumada por el gentío. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a la muchedumbre, pues lo estaba de sobra, pero las culturas del lejano oriente aún la fascinaban. Entre toda la gente que iba en su típico ir y venir había prácticamente de todo, desde japoneses con ropas occidentales de gran costo hasta vistiendo sus ropas más típicas. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo, observando la hora. La había ajustado antes de bajar del barco. Entornó un poco los ojos mientras levantaba la vista del objeto, guardándolo de paso. Cierta persona llegaba tarde, algo nada normal. Se suponía que debía estar esperándola, pero no estaba.

Le Fay era una mujer muy educada, pero en su interior se estaba impacientando. Estaba llamando demasiado la atención no solo por su atuendo, sino por su propio aspecto, lo cual era de lo más exótico en un país donde ninguno de sus habitantes poseía el cabello dorado o los ojos azules…, por no olvidar que, según sabía, las mujeres de allí no estaban tan dotadas como ella. Una _maldición_ familiar, por así decirlo.

—Pendragón-sama, disculpe mi tardanza.

Le Fay sonrió levemente al ver a un hombre acercarse a ella. Dicho sujeto no le sacaba demasiados años y, al igual que unos pocos, vestía con elegantes ropas occidentales.

—Señor Yamato…, perdón, Yamato-sama, un placer volver a verle.

Ambos realizaron la reverencia típica con la que se saludaban en aquel país.

—Nuevamente me disculpo por llegar tarde, pero tenía un asunto urgente que me ha reclamado más tiempo del esperado.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es?

—Mi esposa. Está en esos meses en los que le gusta comer cosas raras y bueno…, he tardado en encontrar los ingredientes —Explicó con vergüenza mientras sonreía de dicha.

—Ya veo. Mi cuñada está igual, o debe estar.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, aunque era Le Fey quien seguía al ahora conocido como Yamato. El japonés era un hombre de negocios que viajaba por todo el mundo, logrando así una fortuna considerable en su país natal. Durante casi cinco años, antes de montar su negocio, se quedó en Inglaterra, aprendiendo sobre la cultura y la tecnología occidental. En ese periodo coincidió numerosas veces con la familia Pendragón, motivo por el cual ambos ya se conocían de antemano.

—Pensaba que sus sirvientes se ocupaban de esa tarea —Declaró Le Fay un poco sorprendida de que fuera él a realizar las compras.

—En verdad… Por favor, guárdeme este secreto…

—Por supuesto.

—Amo a mi esposa, pero necesitaba salir de casa. Sus cambios tan bruscos me agotan. De un momento a otro pasa de no querer ni verme a ser empalagosa, y otra vez a no soportar mi presencia. Es demasiado agotador y estresante.

—Te entiendo. Mi hermano ha pasado por lo mismo dos veces, y la tercera no estará lejos.

—Somos un poco masoquistas.

Ambos rieron ante la broma del varón, pero después su gesto se volvió más serio.

—Entiendo que las pistas se han enfriado.

—Eso me temo. Por ese motivo me puse en contacto con usted.

—Es para mi un honor ayudar a una vieja amiga, pero me temo que no poseo los recursos para ayudar en algo tan laborioso como esto. Me disculpo por ello.

—No tiene que hacerlo. Con su contacto me es más que suficiente. ¿Cuándo podré verles?

—Me temo que tendrá que esperar a mañana por la mañana. No están muy lejos, pero no es seguro viajar por la noche, y menos para una mujer, aunque sea como usted. Además, mi esposa estará feliz de conocerla al fin. Le he hablado mucho sobre mis viajes, y obviamente no olvidé a aquella familia que me ayudó tanto cuando visité su tierra.

—Será un honor hospedarme en su hogar, Yamato-sama.

—Creo que usando solo san estaremos más cómodos. Después de todo, somos viejos amigos, ¿no? Al menos mientras no estemos en público. Demasiadas diferencias culturales.

—Sólo si es recíproco.

—Por supuesto, Pendragón-san.

—Así mejor, Yamato-san.

Con una sonrisa en cada rostro, el señor Yamato guío a Le Fay hasta su hogar. La escena fue graciosa, e incluso tirando a ridícula para los criados. ¿El motivo? Nada más entrar en su hogar, una casa de gran tamaño y de hermosa arquitectura, la esposa y señora de la casa corrió hacía su marido, llorando como Magdalena, abrazando y recriminando a su alma gemela el haberla abandonado de aquella manera tan cruel.

— ¡Oh, amado esposo! ¡¿Por qué te has marchado así?! ¡¿Acaso ya no me amas?! ¡¿Es porque estoy gorda?! —Siguió recriminando con lágrimas en los ojos luego de separarse un poco—. ¡Es tu hijo el que está dentro! ¡No me digas que te has buscado a otra!

Fue entonces que se fijó en que había alguien ajeno en su hogar. El señor Yamato se puso rígido, aterrado, mientras su mujer se limpiaba las lágrimas. Nada más escanear a la extranjera con ojo crítico, la furia envolvió a la embarazada.

—Así que es eso, ¿verdad? Te has buscado a otra más bella y sin embarazar…

—Esposa…, no es lo que tú crees…

Intentó explicarle, pero era como hablarle a la pared.

— ¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito degenerado!

Un criado agarró a Le Fay del brazo con suavidad, alejándola de aquella mujer con exceso de hormonas por su estado, llevándola a la sala de visitas..

— ¡Es una amiga de Inglaterra! ¡No es mi amante!

— ¡Mentiroso, eres un maldito mentiroso!

Los gritos eran audibles aun desde aquella sala. Le ofrecieron la típica hospitalidad de los japoneses para con los invitados mientras hablaban sobre ella a sus espaldas. Para cuando la discusión entre el matrimonio hubo finalizado, ambos entraron en la sala. El hombre sonreía con vergüenza mientras la mujer se tapaba el rostro, sumamente avergonzada por la escena montada.

—Pendragón-san, le presento a mi esposa.

—Es un honor conocerla —saludó la británica con una leve reverencia.

—Un honor, igualmente. Y lamento mucho mi vergonzosa actuación.

—No tiene que disculparse.

—Por favor pida lo que necesita. Mi esposo me ha explicado que se quedará aquí esta noche y mañana irá a ver a alguien. Sea lo que sea…, excepto a mi esposo.

—Con algo de comida y un sitio donde dormir será más que suficiente.

—Por suerte estamos a punto de cenar. ¿Ha probado alguna vez nuestra comida?

—Me temo que no. Apenas y he salido de los territorios del Imperio.

En retrospectiva, para alguien a quien le encantaba conocer cosas sobre el mundo, aquella no era una buena señal. Los únicos países que había visitado con anterioridad a su viaje para rescatar a su sobrina eran Francia y Alemania, ambos debido a su cercanía y a motivos de relativa fuerza mayor.

—Entonces debe probarla con nosotros. Seguro que le gustará.

—Estoy segura de ello.

La verdad es que Le Fay agradecía como muy pocas veces antes en su vida un momento como aquel. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde el secuestro de su sobrina, por muchos lugares había pasado y muchas veces había logrado escapar con vida de alguna trampa mortal colocada por los secuestradores. Ahora, el poder sentirse al fin segura, con el estómago lleno y el cuerpo lavado, Le Fay podía relajarse un poco. No es que desconfiara de su viejo amigo, eso jamás, y menos sin claros indicios, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus sirvientes.

Cuando la cena finalizó los tres charlaron animadamente. La esposa de Yamato era la que no dejaba de dar conversación. Quería saber todas las cosas que hizo su marido durante su estancia en el Reino Unido, quizás para comprobar que tanta de la historia que él le había contado coincidía con la versión de la hechicera. También tenía gran curiosidad por las costumbres de los británicos y su forma de vivir.

Para cuando la noche ocupó por completo su turno y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, los tres decidieron que era hora de irse a descansar. Después de todo, dos de ellos tenían que realizar un pequeño viaje a la mañana siguiente. Acompañaron a Le Fay hasta su cuarto. La británica se encontró con su futón ya preparado así como un pijama japonés limpio y bien doblado.

— ¿Vienes, esposo?

—Ahora mismo. Antes debo terminar de tratar un asunto con Pendragón-san.

— ¿Sobre mañana?

—Así es.

—De acuerdo. Pero no tardes.

—Por supuesto.

Una vez la mujer se hubo marchado, y se aseguraron de estar completamente solos, trataron los últimos puntos de la reunión de mañana. Según le había explicado, era un Clan del país muy antiguo, _Domadores de Bestias_, uno de los que habían protegido a los habitantes del país de los horrores y amenazas de los no humanos. Si alguien relacionado con lo sobrenatural había secuestrado a su sobrina, ellos podrían ayudarla de algún modo. Dada que era el único Clan con el que tenía una relación, no estrecha pero tampoco débil, no podía pedir ayuda a nadie más.

Yamato no es que tuviera conexiones con lo sobrenatural, pero había tenido experiencias varias y en una de ellas fue rescatado por la que era la heredera del Clan. Esa mujer era de duro y fuerte carácter. Estaba seguro de que le ayudaría.

— ¿Cómo se llama la mujer?

—Abe Kiyome, heredera del Clan Abe.

— ¡Ah! ¡La conozco!

Yamato quedó impactado por las tres palabras de Le Fay. ¡¿Que conocía a la heredera del Clan Abe?! ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué había ocurrido eso?! Le Fay se rio al ver la cara del japonés.

—Mucho nos habríamos ahorrado —Admitió el señor Yamato asombrado.

—No sabíamos nada. Ah, acabo de recordar algo. ¿Podría hacerme otro favor? Lamento pedir tantos.

—Lo que desee.

—Necesito que esta carta llegue a mi hermano en Camelot —Le Fay sacó la carta, agarrándola de una esquina—. Los secuestradores saben que voy tras sus pistas. Son varias las veces en las que han intentado acabar con mi vida, por lo que no tengo modo de hacerles llegar esto. No he podido mandarles una carta desde que estuve en el _Raj_ hace ya bastante tiempo, y la anterior desde Egipto. ¿Puede usted hacer que llegue en mi lugar?

El hombre observó detenidamente la carta, cogiéndola con suavidad.

—Por supuesto, Pendragón-san. Juro por el honor de mi familia que esta carta llegará a manos de su hermano.

Le Fay sonrió agradecida, realizando una profunda reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda. No sé cómo agradecérselo.

—Con que encuentre a su sobrina sana y salva es suficiente. Como futuro padre entiendo perfectamente el dolor que debe sentir Pendragón-sama.

—Nuevamente le agradezco por todo.

Ambos se despidieron con una reverencia para después el cabeza de familia saliera del dormitorio de Le Fay para que pudiera descansar. La británica observó la puerta, acostándose en aquella cama japonesa, si en verdad podía llamarla cama. A pesar de ser un hombre que había visto y vivido la cultura occidental, sus raíces las tenía muy presentes. Pero bueno, no era incómoda.

XXXXX

Era temprano en la mañana cuando el carruaje abandonó el hogar de Yamato. Abandonaron Tokio con la mayor rapidez que pudieron, tomando rumbo al hogar donde estaba el contacto, la sede del Clan Abe. Conversaron animadamente mientras el carruaje atravesaba los viejos caminos del país hasta llegar a la sede del Clan Abe. Una vez estuvieron allí, Le Fay se dispuso a bajar, pero el señor Yamato la detuvo un momento.

—Esperaré aquí a que termine su charla.

—No es necesario…

—Por favor, insisto. Confío en los miembros de ese Clan, pero me sentiré mejor cuando haya salido y pueda llevarla a su próximo destino. Temo no poder involucrarme más.

—Tienes un hijo en camino. Esa debe ser tu mayor prioridad —Abrió la puerta y sonrió al japonés con confianza—. En seguida vuelvo.

Ante la atenta mirada de Yamato, Le Fay caminó a paso seguro hasta las enormes puertas que guardaban los terrenos de la sede principal del Clan de _Domadores de Bestias_. En verdad no le asombraba nada, pues ya había visto puertas y muros similares. Lo único distinto era la estructura. Vislumbró a los dos guardias que guardaban las puertas, los cuales cruzaron sus largas naginatas, impidiendo de esa manera su paso.

— ¿Qué desea? —Exigió saber con dureza uno de los guardias.

—Estoy buscando a Kiyome, Kiyome Abe-sama. Oh, perdón, Abe Kiyome-sama.

El guarda consultó algo con su compañero para después volver a clavar su vista en la extranjera.

— ¿Qué motivo le trae aquí? ¿Y cómo es que conoce ese nombre?

—Soy Pendragón Le Fay y nos conocimos hace unos años, cuando vino a mi país de viaje. El motivo de mi búsqueda de su persona es algo que solo nos atañe a nosotras. Además, Yamato-sama ha concertado una cita para mi.

Le Fay volteó hacia el carruaje y los dos guardas entrecerraron sus ojos. Yamato se asomó por la ventanilla, asintiendo. No es que les hubiera escuchado, porque era imposible, pero sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Entiendo. Puede pasar, pero no intente nada estúpido o perderá la cabeza, seas quien seas.

Le Fay no se asustó, sino que sonrió. Los guardias abrieron las puertas, permitiendo a Le Fay adentrarse en los terrenos principales de aquella familia de _Domadores_. Siguiendo el camino indicado, la noble inglesa atravesó el jardín delantero ante la mirada asombrada de los trabajadores mientras los guardias iban informando de su llegada. Cuando ingresó en la casa principal fue conducido por otro guardia hasta donde estaban reunidos los miembros del Consejo del Clan.

Le Fay negó levemente con la cabeza antes de colocarse ante aquellos hombres. Hacía años que había perdido la cuenta del número de ocasiones en las que se había encontrado en una situación semejante. Puede que en esta ocasión fuera sólo para obtener información, y tal vez una posible colaboración, pero esos ojos los conocía demasiado bien. Otra vez un grupo de hombres que la miraban con arrogancia y superioridad, por no mencionar otras cosas.

En su país natal, así como en otros países del mundo, las mujeres habían obtenido grandes logros, siendo algunos el voto femenino, pero aún tenían mucho camino por delante, y en Japón ni siquiera habían llegado a ello.

—Buenos días, caballeros. Soy Pendragón Le Fay y vengo desde el Reino Unido.

— ¿Qué desea una noble británica de nosotros? —Exigió saber el cabeza del Clan.

—Estoy buscando a mi sobrina, la cual fue raptada. Las pistas me han llevado hasta este país. Yamato-sama me dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarme. Obviamente les pagaré por ello, no pido que lo hagan gratis. Cualquier ayuda, por pequeña que sea, será bien recibida.

Los varones se miraron entre ellos, comunicándose sin hablar.

— ¿Podemos saber cómo es que sabe de nosotros?

—Conocí a la heredera de este Clan de _Domadores_, Abe Kiyome —Casi todos los hombres agriaron el gesto al escuchar ese nombre—. Nos conocimos hace un tiempo en un viaje que hizo a mi tierra. Por eso pensaba que podríais prestarme ayuda.

De entre todos ellos, sólo hubo un hombre que pareció sorprendido, y contento, al escuchar las palabras de Le Fay.

—Kiyome ya no forma parte de nuestro Clan. Fue expulsada hace tiempo. Si usted es amiga suya, entonces pídale la ayuda a ella, no a nosotros. Los asuntos ajenos a nuestro Clan no nos concierne.

Las palabras del anciano asombraron a la inglesa. ¿Kiyome expulsada? Aquello era sin duda sorprendente. ¿Qué hizo para que fuera expulsada? Deseaba preguntar, pero aquel asunto nada tenía que ver con su búsqueda. Ya le preguntaría cuando la viera…, si lo lograba. Además, las palabras de aquel anciano no habían sido nada agradables ni corteses. Lo mejor sería no insistir. Deseaba cualquier ayuda para encontrar a su amada sobrina, pero ¿a cualquier coste? La respuesta dependía de las siguientes palabras.

—Entiendo. ¿Y puedo saber dónde puedo encontrarla o quién podría ayudarme?

—Ahora forma parte de esos _Cazadores_ —Escupió el anciano—. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarla, pero yo de usted no me fiaría nada de ellos.

Le Fay asintió, satisfecha. Había bastado aquella corta conversación para darse cuenta de que no deseaba tener relación alguna con aquellos hombres, y menos deberles algo. No sería la primera vez que trataría con los _Cazadores_, y en verdad les agradaba más que los recién conocidos.

—Gracias por su ayuda. Ahora me retiro.

Mientras realizaba una leve reverencia y se marchaba del hogar principal del Clan de _Domadores de Bestias_, Le Fay pensó en las palabras del anciano. Conocía a los _Cazadores_, pero le asombraba que tuvieran miembros en aquel país, uno que ya contaba con Clanes propios para ocuparse de los asuntos sobrenaturales. Entendía que en América existieran por la pérdida continua de poder por parte del Vaticano y la Iglesia Protestante, e incluso que hubiera en una Europa cada vez más laica, pero allí… En verdad no conocía el mundo tanto como pensaba. Error suyo.

Abandonó la sala y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar tan poco agradable cuando una mujer se interpuso en su camino. Le Fay no pudo sino asombrarse, pues el rostro le era bastante familiar. Era como ver a Kiyome, pero con veinte años más. Su versión de mediana edad.

—Disculpe, Pendragón-sama. ¿Es verdad que está buscando a Kiyome? ¿Es verdad que son amigas? —Preguntó la mujer con clara esperanza en su tono de voz.

—Si a ambas preguntas. Usted debe ser su madre.

—Así es.

—Lo sabía. En verdad se parecen, al menos en el rostro.

—Es agradable escuchar eso.

— ¿Desea algo de mi?

—Si, si está de acuerdo.

—Depende de lo que me pida.

—Es solo… ¿Podría darle un mensaje? No la veo desde que fue expulsada…, y tampoco sé nada de ella. Sé que ha intentado contactar con mi esposo y conmigo, pero ninguna carta suya pasa de la entrada. Ellos las destruyen antes de que pueda leerlas.

El rostro de Le Fay se entristeció. Aquella mujer sufría, y mucho, por su hija. En verdad le recordaba mucho a su cuñada. Ambas deseaban con todo su corazón volver a ver a sus hijas, estrecharlas entre sus brazos. El dolor de unos padres que no sabían nada de sus hijos era lo peor que podría pasarles. Si estaban muertos al menos lo sabrían, pero la incertidumbre podía llegar a ser peor castigo. Con mucho cariño y cuidado, Le Fay cogió una de las manos de la mujer, quien se sorprendió por tal acto tan inesperado.

—Puedo asegurarle que cualquier mensaje que me diga llegará a sus oídos, y que la respuesta igualmente llegará a usted. Dígame, ¿qué desearía decirle a su hija?

—Solo…, solo que la amo y la echo mucho de menos... Que rezo a los dioses todos los días porque esté sana y salva… Y que no la olvidamos, ninguno de los dos.

Le Fay asintió, soltando las manos de la mujer.

—Éstas palabras le llegarán, créame. Y tendrá respuesta, aunque no puedo poner fecha. Ahora debo irme, debo encontrar a mi sobrina.

—Le deseo mucha suerte, Pendragón-sama. Espero que pueda encontrarla y devolvérsela a su madre. Comparto su dolor por la incertidumbre.

—Muchas gracias, y adiós.

Con una sonrisa, Le Fay volvió al camino para abandonar los terrenos de aquella mansión. Mientras tanto, la mujer se miró la mano, sorprendiéndose al ver una extraña marca, la cual desapareció muy rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

El anciano cabeza del Clan apareció de pronto a su espalda, mirándola con dureza.

—Solo…, solo quería decirle algo, por sí logra encontrarse con ella.

—No malgastes palabras en esa…

—Cuidado. Puede que seas el cabeza del Clan, pero sigue siendo mi hija.

Ante la advertencia de la mujer, el anciano guardó silencio, pero endureció aún más su rostro.

—La mano.

Sin miramientos se la mostró. Allí no había nada.

—Sólo me ha sorprendido su acción. No hay nada. ¿Ya estás contento?

—… Si. Puedes retirarte.

La mujer se irguió en toda su altura, mirando con dureza al anciano, alejándose de él con la elegancia propia de una noble. El anciano la miró hasta que se perdió de vista, girando su cuello para ver cómo Le Fay abandonaba los terrenos al salir por la entrada principal. Esperaba que esa mujer extranjera no volviera a pisar su territorio.

XXXXX

— ¿Y qué tal ha ido? —Curioseó Yamato.

—Mal. Tratar con ellos es muy difícil. Estoy acostumbrada, pero aún así… Necesito saber las localizaciones de los _Cazadores_. ¿Sabes quién puede darme esa información?

—Sólo el gobierno. Creo que podría hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación. Dudo que les interese tener conflicto alguno con su país. El siquiera pensar que la hija del Duque más poderoso e importante del Reino Unido, mano derecha de su Rey, ha sido asesinada aquí, o que ha estado aquí y no han ayudado, supondría un problema diplomático que podría desencadenar una guerra.

—Entonces lléveme a donde esté el gobierno, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

El carruaje se puso en marcha, yendo directamente a donde la noble británica había pedido a su viejo amigo. Suerte tenía de que el lugar fuera la misma Tokio. Según le había contado, antes de la nueva época que el país estaba viviendo, habría tenido que ir a Kioto. Suerte la suya, no perdería demasiado tiempo. Al contrario que la ida, la vuelta fue un tanto más tensa. Visitar la sede del Clan no había sido una pérdida total de tiempo. Ahora sabía cómo era la situación de su vieja amiga, lo cual era algo.

La tarde estaba ya muy avanzada cuando llegaron a Tokio, pero el cochero no detuvo el carruaje en la entrada de la residencia, sino que pasó de largo. Yamato hizo un gesto a uno de los guardias, el cual ingresó en la residencia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —curioseó Le Fay.

—Sólo he pedido que informe a mi esposa de que he vuelto, pero aún no volveré a casa. Le quito una preocupación de encima.

—Entiendo. Mi hermano suele hacer lo mismo.

—Un gran sabio es.

—Más bien la experiencia de los otros embarazos. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando casi se suicida por culpa de mi cuñada embarazada de su primer hijo. Sus cambios de humor llegaban a ser frenéticos.

— ¿Más que los de mi esposa?

—Más, se lo puedo asegurar.

Yamato parpadeó repetidas veces, asombrado.

—Gran paciencia debe tener su hermano para poder aguantar algo así.

—Paciencia y mucho amor.

—Por supuesto.

Ahora, con una charla más amena y un ambiente más tranquilo, continuaron hasta el edificio donde se reunía el gobierno, aunque no es que tuviera que hablar con todos ellos. El carruaje aminoró su velocidad debido a los transeúntes que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Le Fay tamborileaba sus piernas, internamente apremiante. Estaba muy cerca de su sobrina, podía sentirlo. Su instinto de tía se lo gritaba.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció el cochero al tiempo que detenía el carruaje.

Le Fay bajó mientras que Yamato le daba instrucciones a su cochero. Una vez estuvieron los dos en la calle, éste se alejó junto al vehículo. Le Fay arregló sus ropajes e intentaron ingresar en el edificio junto a Yamato, pero los guardias se interpusieron, impidiéndoles el paso.

— ¿Quienes sois y qué deseáis? —exigió saber uno de los guardias.

—Soy Yamato Yao y ella es Pendragón Le Fay. Necesitamos reunirnos con urgencia con el Daijō-daijin.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos. Yamato Yao era muy conocido, sobre todo en la ciudad, pero el nombre de aquella extranjera les era totalmente desconocido.

— ¿Tienen cita?

—No, no la tengo. Pero el asunto es de suma importancia. La seguridad de nuestra gran nación podría estar en peligro.

Los ojos de los guardias se entrecerraron mientras llevaban sus manos a sus armas. Le Fay expiró por la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Perdónenme por esto, pero no tengo más tiempo que perder.

Antes de que alguno de los dos guardias pudiera desenfundar sus pistolas, Le Fay usó su magia para atontarles, permitiéndoles así ingresar en el edificio. Yamato observó asombrado a la inglesa, pero fue detrás de ella, preocupado por el estado de ambos hombres.

—No debe preocuparse. En unos pocos segundos el hechizo se desvanecerá y no recordarán que hemos ingresado —informó Le Fay para tranquilizar a su viejo amigo.

—Porque es usted quien me lo dice.

—Gracias por su voto de confianza. ¿Ha estado aquí antes?

—Si, un par de veces. Venga, sé donde está el despacho momentáneo del Canciller.

— ¿Momentáneo?

—Actualmente el Gran Consejo no tiene un edificio fijo, por lo que se van trasladando de vez en cuando hasta que construyan la sede oficial. Pero no se preocupe, están aún aquí, se lo garantizo.

Atravesaron el edificio ante las curiosas miradas de quienes estaban dentro. No era raro ver a extranjeros rondando al gobierno, pero sí era curioso que solamente fuera una mujer. Le Fay no prestó atención. Estaba tan centrada en reunirse con el máximo representante del país, después del Emperador, que poco le importaba el resto. Al final acabaron deteniéndose frente a una puerta doble.

—Espere un momento, por favor —pidió Yamato mientras ingresaba en el despacho.

Le Fay asintió, por lo que se quedó frente a las puertas. Su oído no podía escuchar lo que se decía dentro. Podría usar magia, pero aquello significaba escupir a la confianza que Yamato tenía en ella. Por suerte, medio minuto después de que él entrase, la puerta se abrió. Era el propio Yamato el que le permitía entrar. Una vez ingresó en el despacho, Le Fay se encontró frente a un hombre, el cual estaba delante de un amplio escritorio, esperándola.

El despacho contaba con varios sillones alrededor de una mesa circular de madera. Un amplio ventanal decorado con cortinas rojas iluminaban la estancia. Había también un estante repleto de libros, pero le era imposible saber de qué trataban ya que todos los títulos estaban en japonés.

—Pendragón-san, él es Sanetomi Sanjō-dono, el Daijō-daijin, el Canciller del Reino en vuestro idioma, jefe del Daijō-kan, el Gran Consejo de Estado —presentó Yamato.

Ambos realizaron una reverencia como muestra de respeto y reconocimiento.

—Déjeme decirle que me honra contar con la presencia de la hermana del Duque Pendragón.

—Gracias a usted por recibirme, Canciller.

—Por favor, siéntese —pidió señalando con la mano un cómodo sillón—. ¿Nos acompañará, Yamato-dono?

—Gracias por su ofrecimiento. Estaré encantado.

La inglesa se sentó en el asiento indicado mientras el Canciller se sentaba en el que tenía justo enfrente. Yamato procedió a sentarse en otro de los sillones disponibles.

— ¿Le apetece una taza de té?

—Por supuesto. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Yamato-dono?

—No, pero gracias por la oferta.

Sanetomi sirvió el té en dos tazas: una para Le Fay y otro para él.

—Yamato-dono me ha comentado que el asunto que la trae aquí es de suma urgencia. Déjeme decirle que haré todo lo posible para ayudarla.

—Es muy amable, Sanetomi-dono. El asunto es uno del cual sólo tienen conocimiento mis parientes más cercanos y su Majestad, además de Yamato-dono y el Consejo del Clan Abe.

— ¿Los _Domadores de Bestias_?

—Esos mismos.

Sanetomi frunció el ceño mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa.

—Si ha acudido a ellos antes que a nosotros, quiere decir que el asunto no es "normal".

—No, me temo que no lo es. Verá…

Le Fay procedió a contarle todo el asunto, comenzando desde que conociera la noticia, allá en Inglaterra, hasta la misma charla con el Consejo Abe, evitando, eso sí, detalles que pudieran ser comprometedores para la seguridad nacional, tales como detalles sobre su estadía en Egipto o los poderes otorgados a su persona para disponer de las fuerzas armadas del Imperio. Sanetomi no interrumpió en ningún momento, sino que escuchó con atención y en total silencio. Una vez Le Fay hubo finalizado la explicación, Sanetomi llevó una mano a su barbilla.

—Estas son noticias muy graves. Y pensar que los secuestradores han venido a mi país… Esto podría llevar a un conflicto con Gran Bretaña y a la destrucción de lo que tanto nos ha costado construir. ¿Sabe algo de los secuestradores?

—No he logrado hallar información alguna sobre sus miembros.

—Entiendo. En este caso, el gobierno de Japón brindará toda la ayuda que necesite, Pendragón-dono.

—Muchas gracias. Por ahora sólo necesito localizar a Abe Kiyome. Es mejor que este asunto no pase a más oídos.

—Por supuesto. Discreción ante todo. Hablaré con el representante de la organización de los _Cazadores_ en el país para que se ponga a trabajar. En cuanto obtenga su paradero se lo haré saber.

—Muchas gracias, Sanetomi-dono. Entonces procedo a retirarme.

El Canciller asintió. Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y procedieron a abandonar el despacho, a excepción de Sanetomi, quien fue a su mesa para hacer uso del telégrafo. Era más rápido hacerlo de aquel modo que mandar a alguien o ir directamente a buscarle. Además, se evitaba la burocracia. Sólo tenía que dar su código y el representante sabría que era él. Aquel asunto le había puesto en total tensión: si algo le pasaba a aquella niña en territorio japonés, Gran Bretaña no dudaría en castigar duramente al país. Los británicos ya tenían acuerdos abusivos con el país, pero de ahí a entrar en una posible guerra contra aquella potencia mundial sumiría al país en una miseria más que la precaria situación que tenían antes de la guerra civil. Debía evitar aquello a toda costa. No estaban preparados para una guerra, y menos contra la nación en cuyo imperio no se ocultaba el sol. Además, si brindaba ayuda, quizás el Duque, o el mismísimo Rey de Gran Bretaña, recompensaría tal ayuda.

El resto del día pasó lento para Le Fay. A pesar de saber que contaba con la ayuda y colaboración del Canciller del país, su nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos. Estaba muy cerca, pero al mismo tiempo muy lejos. Yamato y su esposa hicieron todo lo posible para intentar que sus pensamientos no se centraran tanto en el tiempo que iba pasado. Hacerle aquel tiempo más ameno era su principal objetivo.

Al fin, cuando la noche era cerrada y todos en la residencia se encontraban durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo, un trabajador de Sanetomi fue en busca de Le Fay, sacando tanto a ella misma como a Yamato de la residencia ante la expectación de su esposa. Una vez que entraron en el despacho, el Canciller se mantenía sereno, pero creyeron avistar una leve sonrisa.

—Pendragón-dono, me alegra anunciar que hemos localizado a la _Cazadora_ Abe Kiyome.

Los ojos de la hechicera se iluminaron como pocas veces en todo aquel tiempo que llevaba buscando a su amada sobrina. Yamato también se alegró enormemente.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Al norte, realizando un trabajo junto a los otros dos componentes de su equipo.

—Dígame el lugar concreto y me iré de inmediato.

—Sabía que diría eso. He preparado un carruaje que la llevará hasta Tazakawo. Allí hay una base de los _Cazadores_ para controlar toda la prefectura de Akita. Y también… ¡Entra! —gritó mirando a la puerta. En el despacho entró un hombre de mediana edad y rostro serio—. Él es Horaki Nagano. Le acompañará hasta que se reúna con esos tres _Cazadores_. Estoy seguro de que es una mujer muy capaz, pero me sentiré más tranquilo.

—De acuerdo. Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda.

—Espero que lo recuerde cuando vuelva a su país.

—Tenga por seguro que hablaré muy bien de usted y su gobierno.

Y, al igual que la primera vez que se vieron, se despidieron con una reverencia. Yamato, por su parte, se quedó en el despacho mientras veía a su vieja amiga y el señor Horaki abandonar aquel lugar.

— ¿Estará segura con él?

—Por supuesto. Es descendiente de los samuráis y posee capacidades suficientes para defender a Pendragón-dono de cualquier peligro, a menos que los mismos dioses decidan ir contra ella.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora he de irme. Mi esposa no se siente tranquila si no duermo con ella.

—Por supuesto. Descanse.

—Y usted también Sanetomi-dono.

XXXXX

Aquella misma noche Le Fay inició su viaje hacia la ciudad de Tazakawo. La ciudad, situada al norte del país, era conocida por estar en la orilla oriental del lago Tazawa, del que se decía que era el más profundo del país, y por sus aguas termales. Según le había indicado el gobierno, esa ciudad era un punto de reunión de _Cazadores_, y la última información sobre aquel extraño trío les situaba en las cercanías, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir allí y buscarles, o pedir asistencia con ellos. Una vez hubieron llegado a la ciudad, Le Fay pudo comprobar que ésta no estaba tan atrasada como otros pueblos. Si bien era cierto que no se podía comparar a las grandes ciudades del país, tampoco era una que estuviera perdida y fuera pobre y pequeña. Con la apertura del país, la ciudad había salido ganando.

Al contrario que en la capital del país, los habitantes sí que se quedaron sorprendidos por la presencia de la inglesa en su hogar. Después de todo, no era un lugar muy visitado por extranjeros, ni siquiera por habitantes de otras prefecturas. Le Fay respondió a sus miradas de extrañeza, asombro, fascinación y desconfianza con una agradable sonrisa. A pesar de estar muy cansada, pues aunque había logrado dormir en el carruaje durante el largo viaje no era lo mismo que dormir en una cama, la hechicera estaba con muy buenos ánimos.

— ¿Sabe dónde está el punto de reunión, Horaki-sama?

—No es necesario que use ese honorífico, Pendragón-dono. Y sí, sé dónde está.

—Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo.

El guardaespaldas asintió. Dio unas instrucciones al cochero y comenzó a caminar. La gente no se les acercaba, pues aquel hombre de fiero aspecto llevaba una katana encima, lo cual les resultaba extraño, pues era ilegal llevar esas armas en público, pero poco le importaba los rostros y palabras de los habitantes de aquel lugar. Horaki guió sin vacilación a la británica hasta un lugar un tanto alejado del núcleo de la ciudad. Le Fay enarcó una de sus cejas al contemplar aquel pequeño edificio. Las sedes de los _Cazadores_ en Europa y Estados Unidos eran muy agradables a la vista, tanto la fachada como el interior, dando igual si era una sede central o una secundaria, pero aquel no era el caso.

— ¿Es aquí? —Preguntó al descendiente de samurais.

Éste asintió, por lo que ambos entraron. La casa era pequeña, perfecta para pequeñas reuniones, pero inutil para grandes multitudes. A pesar de que la estructura era obviamente japonesa, parte de los muebles dentro eran occidentales. En especial, contrastaba una esquina con mesas, sillas y adornos occidentales, en comparación al resto del lugar que usaba elementos orientales, típicos del país del sol naciente. Todos los hombres que estaban dentro rápidamente callaron al divisar la cabellera rubia de la maga, señal obvia de que no era una nativa, observando con desconfianza a los dos extraños y llevando sus manos a sus armas, listos para comenzar un combate en el mismo lugar.

—Parece haber bastante tensión —dijo Le Fay sin perder su sonrisa, sin amilanarse ante la acción.

—Será mejor que alejéis vuestras manos de las armas —Advirtió el hombre mientras llevaba sus dedos de forma sutil a su katana—. Venimos de parte del gobierno. Exigimos una audiencia con Hyoudou Issei, Abe Kiyome y la nekomata Kuroka.

Los _Cazadores_ presentes se miraron entre ellos, retomando un ambiente menos hostil, pero siempre alerta.

—Han salido de misión esta misma mañana, pero volverán, en principio, mañana. No sé concretar la hora. Bien podrían llegar por la mañana o por la noche —explicó el hombre que se encargaba de organizar a los _Cazadores_ de aquel lugar, sentado detrás de su escritorio en un costado del lugar.

El mueble era japonés, pero se encontraba junto a la sección adornada con elementos extranjeros. Le Fay supuso era para mantener vigilados a los occidentales que llegaran. El sujeto en cuestión no tenía una mirada amable, pero cuando menos no era abiertamente hostil.

—De acuerdo. Háganos saber cuándo lleguen, y díganles que les esperaremos en el santuario Tamagawa Shrine. Es de extrema urgencia.

—Si tan urgente es, ¿por qué no hablan con cualquiera de nosotros? —exigió saber un _Cazador_, levantándose de su asiento—. Somos tan buenos como ese grupo de raros.

—Como he dicho, es con ellos con quienes hablaremos. No hay nada más que hablar. Pendragón-dono, podemos irnos.

—Por supuesto.

Y dicho esto abandonaron aquel lugar.

—Vergüenza debería darles —Se quejó el descendiente de samurais—. No merecen ser llamados _Cazadores_. Se lo tienen muy creído por tener el favor del gobierno.

—Horaki-san, ¿por qué su gobierno tiene _Cazadores_ cuando hay familias que se dedican a lo mismo?

—Porque esas familias ganaron tanto poder que se interponían en los deberes del gobierno, fuera el año que fuera. Tanta fue su influencia, tanto su poder, que amenazaron a los gobernantes y exigieron muchas cosas, algunas demasiado alocadas. Tener a nuestros propios _Cazadores_ supuso que la mano estranguladora de los Cinco Clanes y los _Domadores_ se aflojara hasta finalmente abandonar nuestro cuello.

—Tuvieron una guerra civil, ¿verdad?

—Fue muy corta, pero también intensa, y acabó en empate. Por eso se llegó a un acuerdo, lo que llevó a la actual situación.

—Entiendo.

—La cosa no acabó allí, tampoco —negó con la cabeza, como reprobando el comportamiento de sus connacionales—. Debido a que los _Cazadores_ vinieron de afuera del país, principalmente de Occidente, hay partes de la organización con un carácter marcadamente extranjero. En lugar de rechazarlo, lo abrazan acaloradamente: como en muchas partes del país, lo Occidental es visto como novedoso y superior, y ellos no dudan en presumir. Es parte de la razón por la cual sus relaciones con las Cinco Familias, fuertemente tradicionalistas, no se han reparado pese a los años.

—Ya veo. ¿Temen acaso por una nueva guerra civil?

—Ciertamente hay tensión, pero nada equiparable a antaño. Todos aprendieron que debían colaborar, pues la guerra entre nosotros sólo beneficia a aquellas criaturas malvadas que se benefician del sufrimiento. ¿Sabe cuánta gente desapareció o fue hallada muerta durante esa guerra o los meses posteriores? El número fue alarmante, tanto que tuvieron que unir fuerzas para retomar el control. Serían demasiado imbéciles si comenzaran un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—Desde luego, pero no sería el primer caso que se da. La historia está llena de momentos como ese, y los gobiernos no terminan de aprender de esos errores. Sinceramente, veo la misma tensión en Europa, y no me agrada a dónde puede llegar.

—El ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra.

—Una maravillosa frase, aunque en parte incierta. El ser humano no es el único…, al menos no para los que tenemos conocimiento del mundo real.

—Por supuesto, Pendragón-dono.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—Estará cansada luego del viaje y no haber podido dormir como corresponde. He pensado en alquilar una habitación y así pueda descansar hasta que esos _Cazadores_ vuelvan de su misión.

—Está bien. En verdad agradecería un buen descanso, aunque no sea precisamente para dormir.

En silencio, e ignorando las miradas de los ciudadanos, ambos llegaron hasta una casa de hospedaje, no muy lejos de la base de los _Cazadores_, donde se hospedarían hasta que el grupo de _Cazadores_ volviera al pueblo. Le Fay sólo esperaba que la urgencia de la petición dicha al organizador fuera suficiente para que se lo tomase en serio. No le había dado mucha confianza, si era sincera. El dueño de la casa se sorprendió al ver a sus dos nuevos clientes: que sus ropas parecieran caras y una fuera extranjera no era algo que le pasase todos los días. En verdad incluso podría servirle para llamar a más clientes.

—Buenas tardes, me gustaría alquilar dos habitaciones —pidió el guardaespaldas con educación.

El posadero miró receloso a la extranjera, pero al desviar la mirada al guardaespaldas, no pudo sino asentir. No parecía ser alguien que aceptase un no por respuesta. Además, la katana que llevaba le asustaba. Luego de asignarles ambos cuartos, uno al lado del otro, y haber pagado por un día completo de estancia, ambos se marcharon a sus cuartos para descansar. El cansancio de Le Fay era tal que nada más acostarse sobre el futón quedó completamente dormida. Horaki se asomó al no escuchar respuesta, quedando en silencio para no despertarla. Revisó las ventanas y cualquier posible acceso para evitar que alguien ingresase en la habitación si no era por la puerta principal. Entonces, y sólo entonces, hizo guardia, al menos hasta que la mujer despertase.

El día pasó lento para el guardaespaldas, pero no por ello descuidó ni un segundo el cuarto de la inglesa. Era su deber, después de todo, y su sentido del honor era incuestionable. Si algo le pasaba estando bajo su custodia… No, no podía ni pensarlo. Entonces, cuando la tarde comenzaba a morir y el anochecer daba muestras de vida, un hombre se acercó hasta el guardaespaldas, quien llevó un mano a la katana.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —exigió saber con dureza.

Su actitud y porte acobardaron a aquel pobre hombre.

—Vengo de parte de los _Cazadores_. Dicen que aquellos a quienes están buscando ya han llegado. Les esperarán en la zona que ustedes han pedido.

—Bien, gracias. Ya puedes marcharte.

El mensajero asintió, saliendo casi corriendo de aquel lugar. Horaki observó a Le Fay abrir la puerta de su habitación, con determinación en los ojos, dispuesta a ir al punto de encuentro sin más demora. Sin duda acababa de despertar. No hicieron falta palabras entre ambos. El descendiente de samuráis agarró su arma, atándola a su cintura, saliendo junto a la hechicera. Atravesaron a paso rápido aquella ciudad para ir hasta el santuario sintoísta situado al norte, adentrándose hasta la misma entrada del santuario. Allí, sentados en un banco, hablando animadamente, se encontraban los dos humanos y la gata de dos colas.

Le Fay sonrió contenta por ver un rostro conocido, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos. La nekomata fue la primera en advertir su presencia, por lo que los otros dos imitaron a su compañera de grupo, desviando su mirada hacia las dos personas que se acercaban a paso rápido hacia su dirección. No tardaron mucho en reconocer que ellos eran los que les habían pedido reunirse, pues con solo mirar a la mujer no cabía duda de que era la extranjera.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Kiyome —dijo Le Fay una vez estuvo a suficiente distancia para ser escuchada sin necesidad de gritar..

— ¿Le Fay Pendragón? —preguntó asombrada la _Domadora_.

Con una gran sonrisa, la japonesa caminó hasta la británica, abrazándola con alegría, gesto que fue correspondido con el mismo sentimiento.

— ¡Cómo me alegro de volver a verte! ¡Fíjate, tan hermosa como siempre! ¿Sigues rompiendo corazones?

—No tantos como tú. Te veo muy bien, mi vieja amiga.

—Por supuesto. Que esos estúpidos vejestorios me echasen de mi hogar no significa que no sepa cómo cuidarme. Ciertamente no tengo tanta bonanza como antes, pero no me quejo en absoluto.

Mientras ambas féminas intercambiaban miradas, Issei quedó completamente asombrado y embobado ante aquella belleza extranjera. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a alguien con un cabello tan dorado y ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado. ¡Y qué demonios, estaba muy bien dotada! Nada tenía que envidiar a sus dos compañeras. Por su pervertida mente pasaron ciertas imágenes que provocaron reacciones varias en su cuerpo, reacciones que sólo una de las tres mujeres notó. Kuroka pudo sentir el cambio en el flujo de Issei, por no mencionar el aumento de la temperatura en su cuerpo.

La youkai entrecerró los ojos y no tuvo reparo en sacar a relucir sus afiladas garras y pasarlas con un rápido movimiento por la mejilla de Issei. No era un corte profundo, casi ni siquiera haría sangre, pero fue más que suficiente para que Issei saliera de su ensoñación. Kuroka bajó de su hombro al tiempo que el hombre se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, asustado por aquel acto que le había sacado de sus pensamientos nada puros.

— ¿Pero qué? —Bajó la mirada hacia la felina, quien le miraba con un rostro inexpresivo por estar en su forma gatuna, pero esos ojos si eran muy expresivos—. O-oye…, no me mires así…

Kiyome siguió la mirada de Le Fay, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta del movimiento brusco del _Cazador_, rodando los ojos al saber a la perfección lo que había pasado.

—Supongo que ellos son tus compañeros —dijo Le Fay.

—Así es. Ahora mismo te los presento, aunque no pasaría nada si no lo hiciese —gruñó Kiyome.

Con una mirada de molestia dirigida a sus dos compañeros desde hace dos y cuatro años, Kiyome procedió a presentarles. Mientras tanto, el guardaespaldas, el señor Horaki, observaba desde la distancia el desarrollo de la conversación. No era asunto suyo, así que no debía inmiscuirse.

—Le Fay, ellos son mis compañeros: Hyoudou Issei y Kuroka.

Issei realizó una reverencia que normalmente se hacía a las personas más importantes del país, y parecía ser que aquella mujer era sumamente importante en su país de origen. Kuroka, por su parte, no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Un placer conoceros. Mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragón —se presentó la inglesa mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Te apellidas Le Fay? Suena raro.

Kiyome se llevó una mano a la cara mientras Kuroka miraba con pena a su compañero. Le Fay se rio divertida.

—En serio… A veces olvido lo idiota que puedes ser —gruñó Kiyome, ofendiendo al hombre—. Se llama Le Fay y se apellida Pendragón. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado que no es de aquí? Por los dioses… Cuando creo que no puede sorprenderme más tu estupidez...

El varón se sonrojó por la vergüenza, pero le enojó el tono con el que la _Domadora_ se había dirigido a él.

—Puede que tú lo sepas porque has visto mundo, pero es la primera vez que yo me encuentro con una extranjera.

—Siempre te lo he dicho. Deberíamos salir de este aburrido país.

—Sabes que no podemos así porque sí.

—Lo hicieron los holandeses en su momento y en Europa colaboran entre ellos, e incluso con los estadounidenses. Perfectamente podríamos salir del país a este mundo cada vez más globalizado. Pero estás tan aterrado que desechas la idea al instante, como la inmensa mayoría.

Le Fay alzó ambas cejas al escuchar aquella discusión. Aquel hombre, Issei Hyoudou, parecía ser alguien muy tradicional, o eso pensaba basándose sólo en su vestimenta, actitud y forma de hablar. En cambio, Kiyome era una mujer de mundo, no tenía problema en adaptarse a otras culturas.

—Llegará el momento en que me iré para seguir viajando por el planeta y tú te quedarás aquí, solo.

—No estaré solo.

— ¿En serio lo crees? Kuroka ya ha dicho que se vendría conmigo. Está aburrida de este país.

Issei desvió su mirada a su gatuna compañera, quien se la devolvió.

—Kuroka, ¿es eso cierto?

La nekomata sólo asintió.

— ¿Ves? Deberías de ir pensando en eso. El momento está más cerca de lo que crees. Además, te vendría de perlas. ¡Ah, lo siento Le Fay! —se disculpó mirando a su amiga—. Por un momento se me había olvidado que estabas aquí.

—No tienes que disculparte, Kiyome. No es la primera vez que escucho una conversación semejante, aunque admito que estoy un poco sorprendida. Debes quererles mucho como para haberles dicho eso —opinó con total sinceridad.

El rostro de Kiyome se volvió tan rojo como un tomate bien maduro. Empezó a tartamudear, intentando defenderse de aquel argumento. Las palabras de la hechicera le habían pillado con la guardia baja. Jamás admitiría que les había cogido el cariño suficiente como para extrañarles si al final acababan separándose. Por eso insistía tanto en marcharse de Japón y ser un grupo de _Cazadores_ internacional.

—Y debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de que una no humana forme parte de un grupo de _Cazadores_ —dijo nuevamente con total sinceridad mientras observaba a Kuroka, quien la observaba recelosa—. Oh, por favor, no me malentiendas. No tengo nada en contra de los no humanos. La cosa es que he conocido a muchos _Cazadores_ y bueno…, ninguno era no humano. Es para sorprenderse.

—Bueno, no siempre he estado en este lado del camino —recordó la _Domadora_ con cierto disgusto

—Pendragón-san, ¿cómo es que hablas nuestro idioma? —curioseó Issei.

Era una pregunta que llevaba tiempo haciéndose, más precisamente desde que les habló a ellos, así que tampoco era tanto tiempo.

—Es gracias a un hechizo. La mayoría de seres sobrenaturales, como demonios o vampiros, llevan escrito en su código mágico la capacidad de hablar todas las lenguas del mundo. Yo, como hechicera que soy, me auto hechicé para poder hablar vuestro idioma.

— ¿Y qué ocurre cuando algo elimina tu magia?

—Pues desgraciadamente ya no podré entenderos a menos que me habléis en mi idioma natal.

—Por suerte yo sé hablarlo —dijo Kiyome con orgullo—. Apenas necesité un mes para hablar inglés como si fuera mi lengua natal.

—Si, eso lo recuerdo. Lo aprendiste muy rápido, aunque el acento japonés nunca te abandonó.

—Sólo necesito un poco más de práctica y podría pasar por nativa. Sólo mis rasgos me delatarían. y cuéntame, Le Fay, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído a nuestro país?

El rostro de la británica abandonó todo rastro de felicidad. Por un tiempo había olvidado el verdadero motivo de su estadía en aquel país.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda porque han secuestrado a mi sobrina…, y la han traído hasta aquí. He venido para pedirte ayuda.

Kiyome se llevó una mano a la boca, impactada por aquella noticia. Había conocido a la pequeña Rose durante su estancia en Inglaterra, una pequeña que le había robado el corazón. Por eso mismo no cabía en su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera secuestrado a una de las niñas más importantes y protegidas de todo el Imperio Británico? Issei, por su parte, frunció su ceño. No esperaba que el asunto que había traído a aquella extranjera hasta la otra punta del mundo fuera para algo tan personal. Sin duda se trataba de un asunto muy gordo. En cuanto a Kuroka, ella simplemente observó desde el banco en total silencio.


End file.
